Disney Warrior
by jedimickey
Summary: When King Mickey is kidnapped, Queen Minnie calls upon a boy from the human realm known as they Disney Warrior to save him. He will face pure evil,endure hardship, and maybe meet a mermaid,Co Authored by Dan Man
1. It begins

This was inspired by Kingdom Hearts, consider this my own twisted version…

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Disney Warrior**

A bright light….that's what 14 year old Alex will tell you if you asked him how he got to the Disney realm. Alex was whisked away from his normal life to an adventure he will remember forever. As the light faded out Alex rubbed his head

"Oog, what happened?" Alex moaned as he got up. The whole room was dark the only light was from underneath his feet.

"Good, you've arrived" A voice said from the darkness.

"WHO'S THERE?" Alex shouted, he was freaked out, but you would be freaked out too if a light just poofed you into a dark room.

The figure emerged from the shadows to reveal the figure of Yensid.

(If you never saw Fantasia, you won't know who he is)

"Fear not young one" Yensid spoke "I am but a humble wizard"

"Well…who ever you are... Where am I? And why am I here?" Alex demanded answers.

"All your questions will be answered by Queen Minnie." Yensid spoke again "Come, follow me"

"As if I had a choice?" Alex said in an annoyed tone as he followed Yensid out of the room. They traveled up a fight of stairs and numerous hallways. After what seemed like an eternity were really five minuets, they reached a room with a large computer, sitting at the chair was Minnie.

"Ah, you made it safely' Minnie said with a happy tone "Come, sit down"

As Alex sat next to Minnie she eyed him. He had spikey gold hair, blue shorts and a white shirt.

"I never thought the chosen one would be so young..." Minnie said as she turned to the computer.

"Chosen one?" Alex asked with an intrigued look on his face 'I'm a chosen one?"

"You've never heard the story?" Minnie asked. Before Alex could answer Minnie punched something in on the computer and projection appeared on the wall.

"Up until a while ago, things in this world were peaceful" Minnie began as the projection showed a cartoony version of earth. "There was a legend that a great evil will come and the chosen one known as "The Disney Warrior" would destroy it. That time has come" The projection changed to a dark cloud hanging over the cartoon earth "The evil has abducted our king, Mickey Mouse, along with three other villains this group known as the "syndicate" plans to take down our world!".

Alex stood there wide eyed.

"I something wrong?" Minnie asked as she turned off the projection.

"This is all happening to fast for me" Alex said "If it's alright with you Queen Minnie, can I go clear my head for a second?"

"Sure, go right ahead" Minnie said as Alex left.

An hour later, Minnie saw Alex staring out the balcony of the castle staring at another castle in the distance.

"That's the castle were King Mickey is..." Minnie said with sorrow "It's up to you to save him"

Before Alex could respond Minnie showed him a sword handle with a red diamond shaped like Mickey's head in the middle.

"What's this?" Alex picked up the handle and the blade of the sword shot out.

"That proves it!" Minnie said with joy "Only the "Disney Warrior" can make the blade appear"

Alex was silent for a moment Minnie feared he may decline her request to save King Mickey but she was surprised when he said "When and where do I start this journey?"

"When, now." Minnie said "Where, down there" Minnie pointed to the ocean below

Alex laughed "You're kidding right? there's nothing but ocean down there.."

Minnie wasn't joking. She immediately pushed him off the balcony and into the water, he slowly began to sink.

"I have faith in you Alex"

Cliffhanger! R&R please


	2. Under the sea

Thanks for the review

---- --------- -------- -------- -------- --------- --------- ------------- ----------- ----------

Alex was silent for a moment Minnie feared he may decline her request to save King Mickey but she was surprised when he said "When and where do I start this journey?"

"When, now." Minnie said "Where, down there" Minnie pointed to the ocean below

Alex laughed "You're kidding right? There's nothing but ocean down there.."

Minnie wasn't joking. She immediately pushed him off the balcony and into the water, he slowly began to sink.

"I have faith in you Alex"

**Under the sea**

Alex began to fail around as he tried to swim to the surface, he wasn't the best swimmer. But when it seemed he would drown, the diamond on the sword began to glow and his feet had morphed into fins. And he found he could breathe under water.

"Whoa! I can breath, I can talk, and what the heck happened to my shirt?" Alex said as he began to look for his missing shirt.

He felt someone tap him on the shoulder as he looked for his shirt, he turned around and saw a mermaid with red wavy hair and navy blue eyes.

"Um, is this yours?" The mermaid asked as she handed him his shirt.

"Um, yes.." Alex answered as he took his shirt.

After a quick exchange of stories, the learned about each other. The only thing he didn't let on was that he was really human.

"You're a princess?" Alex asked as they swam in a random direction.

"Yup" The mermaid said happily "Name's Ariel"

"And I'm Alex" Alex said as they continued on their way.

Alex was about to ask Ariel something when they both heard something, they slowly turned their heads backwards and saw a shark right behind them. They both screamed as they made a break for it with the shark in pursuit. There hope of escape was dashed when the came to a dead end.

"A DEAD END!" Ariel screamed.

When it looked like they were sushi, Alex pulled the sword out and shoved it between its teeth when it tired to bite Ariel.

"LOCKJAW!" Alex laughed as it tried to snap the sword.

Now it was time to get down to business. Alex pulled the sword out of the mouth of the shark and it instantly went after him. Both Alex and the shark swam down into a gorge. Ariel heard slashing and screaming and pounding, but what worried her is when she heard a final..

SLASH

All went silent. Ariel saw the Shark's fin peek over the ledge of the gorge. Her heart almost skipped a beat, she was worried that her new friend was shark food. The shark was now fully in view and slowly went for Ariel. It corned her and was about to chow down when the sound of SLASH was heard. The shark stopped in its tracks. And sank to the bottom, revealing the figure of Alex, he had snuck up behind the shark and impaled it. Ariel swam over and hugged him.

"YOU'RE ALRIGHT!" Ariel cried in happiness "I WAS SCARED YOU WERE GONE!"

Alex felt awkward. Not every day you're hugged by a mermaid.

"Uh? Your crushing me" Alex said in an awkward voice.

"Oh, sorry" Ariel said with embarrassment as she released him from her death grip.

Another sound was heard the turned again to see black creatures that looked like Pac-man run thru an evil filter.

"THEY'RE BACK!" Ariel screamed.

"You've seen these things before?" Alex asked.

"Yes" said Ariel "These things have been poping up all over the place."

The creatures lunged at them but they were able to dodge them.

"What now?" Alex asked dodging another attack.

"Head to the palace!" Ariel cried as she made a break for it.

Ariel lead the way as they swam for the palace

----------------------- ------------------------ ------------------ ---------------

I like suspense….R&R


	3. King of the Ocean

"THEY'RE BACK!" Ariel screamed.

"You've seen these things before?" Alex asked.

"Yes" said Ariel "These things have been popping up all over the place."

The creatures lunged at them but they were able to dodge them.

"What now?" Alex asked dodging another attack.

"Head to the palace!" Ariel cried as she made a break for it.

Ariel lead the way as they swam for the palace

**King of the Ocean**

The quietness of the sea was shattered as Ariel and Alex made there way to the palace with the black creatures in pursuit. After about five minuets they reached the palace gates, but they weren't out of the woods yet. After they closed the gate on the creatures they turned around to see more of them blocking the way to the palace. Alex drew out the sword and began to fight them off.

"BACK! BACK! ARIEL, DO SOMETHING!" Alex cried as he slashed them.

"I don't work well under pressure..." Ariel said with embarrassment.

"FANTASTIC!" Alex cried in sarcasm.

The creatures began t over power him. And slowly they pulled him to the ground and began to beat on him. Ariel was enraged when she saw this and began spinning around like a top. She spun so fast that it created a whirl pool and the force of it was so strong it pulled the creatures away from Alex and trapped them in the vortex while Alex grabbed onto a rock to avoid being sucked in. Ariel suddenly stopped spinning and the creatures were shot in different directions.

"That was amazing!" Alex said as he let go of the rock. "Since when can ya do that?"

"Since now….I was just winging it" Ariel said with more embarrassment.

Suddenly more of them appeared. The two swam into the palace while the creatures followed. As they made their way thru the halls and into the throne room. A shot of thunder brushed past them and killed the creatures. When Alex went to see who shot it, he saw an older merman that towered him by about 4 feet.

"I will not allow those things in my palace!" The merman shouted as he pointed a three pronged staff at where the creatures were.

Ariel went and hugged the merman.

"DADDY!" Ariel cried as she hugged him.

"That's your father?" Alex said as he looked up at him.

"Oh, right, you two haven't met, Daddy, this is my new friend Alex, Alex, this is my father, King Triton."

Alex waved nervously "Uh, hi?"

"I don't recall seeing you around here before..." Triton said as he eyed him suspiciously.

"I'm not from around here…" Alex said trying not to anger him.

"Yeah" Ariel said "He's from another ocean, he said he was looking for something called "The Syndicate"..."

The king immediately interrupted Ariel. "There's nothing around here like that!" The king stated "Ariel it's too dangerous out there, I don't want you leaving the palace!"

Ariel responded by sighing in anger and swam away, Alex pretended to follow her. But hid behind a wall. He felt is suspicious that the King denied any knowledge of "the Syndicate" so quickly. He listened in on a conversation between Triton and his assistant Sebastian.

"Perhaps I'm being to hard on her" Triton sighed

"No freakin duh!" Alex thought to himself.

"I'm just worried about her. What kind of father would I be if I let "The Syndicate" get her".

"Relax your majesty." Sebastian reassured the king. " Your doing a good job as both King and a father, but now, I'm curious about this "Syndicate" you mentioned."

Alex didn't stay for the rest. He swam away but Triton saw him and called him over.

" YOU! Over here"

Alex did as he was told and swam up to him.

"Yes your majesty?" Alex asked.

"You can fool my daughter, but you can't fool me!" Triton yelled. "Your not from an ocean. You're the one they call the Disney Warrior!"

"My sword gave it away didn't it?" Alex said innocently.

"I don't want you hanging around my daughter." Triton stated.

"MAKE ME!" Alex said in a annoyed tone.

Triton pulled out his trident and took aim at him and fired and got a direct hit but that didn't stop Alex he shook it off and was ready to fight. But Ariel came in and stopped them.

"WHAT"S GOING ON HERE?" Ariel cried.

"He started it!" Alex cried.

Before Triton could explain Ariel left with Alex. That night they slept in Ariel's secret grotto. But that morning Alex woke up to fins Ariel missing.

"Ariel?" Alex called out as he woke up

---------- ------------- ------------- ---------------- -------------- ------------ ----------

CLIFFHANGER! R&R


	4. Ursula: The sea witch

"WHAT"S GOING ON HERE?" Ariel cried.

"He started it!" Alex cried.

Before Triton could explain Ariel left with Alex. That night they slept in Ariel's secret grotto. But that morning Alex woke up to fins Ariel missing.

"Ariel?" Alex called out as he woke up

**Ursula: The sea witch**

Alex swam out of the grotto looking for Ariel. "ARIEL? WHERE ARE YOU!" suddenly more of those Pac-man like creatures appeared, too many for Alex to handle they overpowered him, knocking him out. "Ariel…." Those were his last words before he drifted into unconsciousness. Meanwhile Ursula, A sea witch who was banished from King Triton's castle was swimming about, gloating about her success. "BWA HAHAHAHAHA!" Thundered the hag "My plan worked perfectly..." She held King Tritons, trident in her hands as the king was sitting in a cage in the corner of the room, without it, he was powerless. "Kidnapping Ariel was the perfect bait to lure you to me." Ariel sat in a corner as well, tied up. Suddenly a noise was heard. "And intro the boyfriend..." Ursula said as her two eel servants Floatsman and Jetsman came in, they were constricting around Alex whom they captured. Ariel's eye's lit up with excitement as she saw Alex, she would have called out to him but her mouth was covered by seaweed.

"Look what we found Ursula" Floatsman gloated with glee. "Excellent... Let him go, I want to see him in action", they did as commanded; they released Alex, just as he began to wake up. "Ugg…. What happened..?" He mumbled to himself. As his vision focused. He saw Ursula and Ariel. "ARIEL!" He was about to swim over to her, but Ursula swam in front of him and stopped him. "Sorry handsome" Ursula said with a devilish smile "She is my prisoner now….if you want her, you'll have to fight me for her! Alex responded by taking out the Disney sword (My name for it) and pointing it at her. He looked around, it was a small room. "Great" He thought to himself" The room is small so it'll be hard for me to dodge her attacks, and if I get too reckless, I could hurt Ariel..." Ursula took out the trident and pointed it at him.

The battle started out with Ursula firing a bolt of Energy at Alex, which he easily dodged. Next it was Alex's turn. He swung the Disney sword and Ursula swung the triton and the two weapons met each other and the two pushed on their weapons, trying to knock the other to the ground. Alex managed to push Ursula to a wall. Ariel could see that Alex could lose the battle, she looked at where he had pinned Ursula, and it was near one of the shelves. With all her strength she smacked her fin on the wall next to her, and the wood supporting Ursula's shelves snapped off, sending and empty pot onto her head. "GET THIS INFERNAL THING OFF ME!" Ursula's scream was muffled by the pot. Ariel giggled from underneath her seaweed gag.

Alex to let out a laugh as Floatsman and Jetsman tried to get it off Ursula. Alex seized the moment to free Triton. He swam over to the cage and used the Disney sword as a lock pick to open the cage. "GOT IT!" Alex cried as the door swung open, freeing Triton. Alex was about to free Ariel when Ursula's Tentacle slammed him into a wall, pinning him there. "I shoulda freed Ariel first…" He wheezed her tentacle was cutting off his lung circulation. "I'm through with playing games!" The trident began to glow. "I got a bad feeling about this..." A light filled the room. Alex suddenly woke up; he was back on the beach. "HOW DID I GET BACK HERE?" He cried. No sooner had he said that, Rumbling was heard, and out from the water, came a giant Ursula laughing evilly. "Aww man…" he sighed. Just then Ariel popped her head out of the water. "Good, your awake!" Ariel said "What happened?' Alex responded "You fainted when Ursula grew, and I managed to escape and I brought you here."

Alex turned around. He was right by the castle he started in! This eerily looked like the magic kingdom castle, only more cartoony. But he also saw that Ursula was heading towards it. "Uh-oh" He said in a grim tone. Suddenly the sword began to glow and in a flash, he had feet again (And he had pants on, you naughty perverts!) "Your…..Human?" Ariel said "No time to explain! I'll be right back!" Alex called to Ariel as he ran towards the castle. Alex stormed into the computer room where Queen Minnie was typing something. "Alex? What are you doing back here?" She asked as Alex stopped to catch his breath. "No time to explain! Where's the highest point in the castle?" He said as he panted for air. "Why?' Minnie asked, the split second she said that, a rumble shook the castle. Minnie looked out the window to see Ursula approaching the castle. "That's why..." Alex said in a hilariously calm tone. Minnie pointed him to a spiral staircase. Which Alex ran up. He eventually reached the tip-top of the castle. It was ahrd to stand on, because it was pointed upwards.

Ursula could see Alex standing up top the castle "SOOOO, OUR HERO IS HUMAN?" Alex didn't even respond. He threw the Disney Blade like a boomerang at Ursula's hand. It was enough to knock the trident out of her hand and into the water. There, Ariel grabbed and shot a large thunderbolt at her. Direct hit! "NOOOOOOOOOOOO I…..WAS……SO CLOSE!" And with that, she disappeared in a black cloud of smoke.

Now, Ursula is defeated, but the adventure has just begun. R&R please


	5. A whale of a tale

I'm Baaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaack!

----------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------

He threw the Disney Blade like a boomerang at Ursula's hand. It was enough to knock the trident out of her hand and into the water. There, Ariel grabbed and shot a large thunderbolt at her. Direct hit! "NOOOOOOOOOOOO I…..WAS……SO CLOSE!" And with that, she disappeared in a black cloud of smoke.

**A whale of a tale.**

**B**ack at Ariel's room. Alex finally told the truth, that he was human and his true reason for appearing. "So anyway, I'm sorry for lying to you Ariel." Alex said meekly.

"Oh, it's ok Alex" Ariel said. "You were just trying to protect me." Alex nodded. "Well, I need to get back to the castle to see if Queen Minnie has any info on the syndicate.

Alex began to swim out of the room, suddenly, Ariel grabbed his arm. "Wait!" She said.

She pulled him back to her. And suddenly, she kissed him on his lips. They held that kiss for about ten seconds before Alex pulled away. "I'm confused, happy, but confused..." Alex said blushing a bit. "Let's just say….I like you a bit." Ariel said blushing. Alex to blushed. "Um? Do you mind if I follow you till you reach the castle?" Ariel asked shyly.

"Of course you can!' Alex said smiling. Ariel followed Alex thru the canyons of coral reef and rock. "I think we're lost..." he said looking around. "Shhh, you hear that?" Ariel said looking around as well. The sound was a rumbling, sound and an incoherent cry was heard. Alex and Ariel immediately darted in a random direction till they were in a clearing. "What was that?" Alex said, catching his breath. "It was a whale." Ariel said. "Was it hungry?" Alex said with fear in his breath. "Relax, whales don't eat

Mermaids and mermen" Ariel said trying to calm him down. As if on cue, the rumbling was heard again. They both turned around to see a giant whale, thundering toward them at full speed, with anger in its eyes and its mouth wide open. Ariel and Alex only could stare in terror as the giant whale known as Monstro swallowed them whole.

When Alex awoke, Ariel was clinging onto him for dear life. They washed up on a squishie pink surface, "Um? Ariel? Your crushing me." Alex said. Ariel opened her eyes and let go of him. Alex looked around. "We've been swallowed." Alex said in horror. Alex could hear a voice in the distance. He used the sword to switch to human form.

"Ariel, stay here." He said as he took off into the darkness. He ran thru the bowels of Monstro till he came to a beat up raft. On it was a half drunk pirate singing "A pirate's life for me." Alex went up to him, sword at the ready in case something went awry. "Who are you?" Alex asked. The pirate got up and stared at him. "I am Captain Jack Sparrow." He said in a half daze. "OK "Captain" how did you get here?" he asked sitting down. His accidentally stabbed the blade end of his sword thru the pink squishie surface, that made Monstro scream in pain. The whole body shook violently. When the rocking stopped Alex got up after being knocked down. "Give me a warning before you do that again!" Jack shouted.

"Sorry, so how did you get here?" Alex asked, this time, careful not to make Monstro scream again. "Well, first off that no good, backstabbing Captain Hook stole my ship and left me for dead!" Jack said. "I was able to barter passage off from the rum raiders, but I got swallowed by this beast!" Jack finished. Alex thought for a moment. "You ever hear of something called "The Syndicate"?" Ales asked. "Heard of 'em? That blasted "Hook" is a member!" Jack said in anger. This was perfect! A member of "The Syndicate" had been identified! "Say Jack? How would you like to help me take down these clowns?" Alex asked. "If it means getting my ship back, count me in!" Jack said shaking his hand. "Ok, now we should me up with my friend, Ariel." Alex said as Jacks eyes lit up.

"AH! A lady!" Jack said as he began to fix up his beard. Jack lead him to the waiting Ariel.

"Captain Jack, meet Ariel" Alex said as Ariel waved to him. "Not just ANY lady, a mermaid!" Jack said, crouching down. Ariel backed up a bit. "They say if a Mermaid kisses you, you'll have good luck forever" Jack said puckering up his lips. Riel responded by slapping him across the face. "I don't think I deserved that." Jack said Alex laughed in the background. "Sorry Jack, I've only kissed one guy, and I intend to keep it like that!" Ariel said winking to Alex, which caused him to blush. Jack recovered from the slap, sitting down. "So Alex? What now?" he asked. "First we need to find a way out." Alex said. Jack suddenly pulled out a bottle of rum out of nowhere. "How about we just sit here, drink Rum, and forget all our problems." He said chugging down his bottle of Rum. "Um, no!" Alex said. Ariel and Alex decided to leave Jack there for the time being while they explore the dark belly of Monstro. They found a bunch of destroyed ships. One that caught Alex's eye was a metal one that was a moderate size, the kind that could hold 50 people. He decided to check it out. But all he really found was crates and barrels but one thing he found was a lighter, and that gave him an idea!

When Jack awoke from his Rum induced comma, he noticed a large fire and all his Rum gone. "WHY'S THE RUM GONE?" H shouted shaking Alex. "Because, it's a vile drink that turns gentlemen into scoundrels" Ariel said angrily. "And this'll make Monstro sneeze us out." Alex said. "BUT WHY'S THE RUM GONE?" Jack shouted again. Suddenly, Monstro began to shake. "THIS IS IT!" Alex shouted over the rumbling. Back on the surface, Monstro was sniffing until he sneezed our three hero's high into the air. While in the air Ariel latched onto Alex. "HANG ON ALEX!" She shouted as they pounded into the depths of the ocean.

----------------------------------- -------------------------- -----------------------------

CHEESEY SUPENSE! R&R please!


	6. It's a jungle out there

Monstro began to shake. "THIS IS IT!" Alex shouted over the rumbling. Back on the surface, Monstro was sniffing until he sneezed our three hero's high into the air. While in the air Ariel latched onto Alex. "HANG ON ALEX!" She shouted as they pounded into the depths of the ocean.

It's a jungle out there…. 

"Ohhhhh, my head." Alex awoke, washed up on a beach, rubbing his head. "What happened to me...?" He said, suddenly images of Ariel and Jack danced around in his head. "JACK! ARIEL!" Alex got up picking up his sword; he looked down and saw footprints in the sand, heading for the Jungle behind him. 'Hang on Jack, Ariel..." Alex took off into the jungle to look for his friends. Alex used the Disney Blade to cut threw the thick vines and plants. "We should've stayed in the fish!" Alex grumbled to himself. Alex tripped on a vine which sent him to the ground, right into a clearing. 'Well, I ain't lost anymore..." He said dusting himself off. As he got up he looked into the trees to see a black panther staring at him. "Uh,…hi?" Alex said nervously. "Hello" He said back. The Panther leapt off the trees and landed in front of Alex. "I'm Bageerah" He said greeting Alex. "Um, I'm Alex… have you seen a man in a jacket and a mermaid go by here?" Bageerah looked at him. "I don't know what a mermaid is, but I did see a women with flowing red hair go by here." He said. Alex looked at his sword. "It must have given Ariel legs then…" He thought to himself. But his thoughts were interrupted by a call for help. "JACK!" Alex darted in the direction of the cry with Bageerah close behind him.

They eventually came to Jack running away until he saw Alex "Deymx! Get these bloody hounds away from me!" Jack said. "That's _ALEX_!" Alex corrected. A blue hornbill flew right behind Jack as three Hyenas chased them. "Well, well well," One of them said. "It looks like we got us a full course meal here, what do you think Shenzi?" One of the Hyenas said to another. "I think your right Banzai" Shenzi said to Banzai. Both Hyenas looked at the other Hyena. "Ed?" They both said in unison. Ed responded by laughing insanely. "Bageerah, ideas?" Alex whispered to the Panther. Bageerah just took off. "YOU WIMP!" Alex shouted as he disappeared among the bushes. "Oh, it's a shame your friend couldn't join us for lunch..." Banzai said as the Hyenas circled Alex, Jack and the Hornbill. "Now see here! When King Simba finds out about this!" The Hornbill started. "Simba ain't GONNA find out, Zero!" Shenzi cut in. "That's _Zazu_!" Zazu corrected.

Meanwhile, Ariel was having a bit of trouble walking. "It's a good thing I found these old sails to cover myself up with once Alex's sword gave me legs." Ariel said to herself as she constantly tripped. Eventually came to a small clearing, but high up in the trees was they mighty Python Kaa, he was know for his hypnosis abilities, and was currently taking a nap. But one of his coils was hanging down from the branch. Once again Ariel tripped, but grabbed onto Kaa's coil thinking it was a vine. The force of being jerked down woke Kaa up and Ariel's weight dragged him backwards, slamming his head into the back of the tree. He looked down and saw Ariel getting up and attempting to walk again. "Why that little..." Kaa began to mutter in anger, but suddenly a swirl of color shot thru his eyes and smiled evilly. "Snack…" Ariel heard a hiss; she turned around and saw a huge python coming at her. "Excusssse me, are you losssst?" Kaa asked evilly. "Um, yes actually" Ariel said innocently "I'm looking for my friends Alex and Jack." Ariel said. Kaa circled her at the same time, making sure she couldn't escape. "Oh, I know where your friendsssss are." Kaa said leaning closer to Ariel. "You do? Can you take me to them?" she said hopefully. "Of courssssse but firssst you mussst" Kaa's face was now inches away from Ariel's, and colors began to swirl in Kaa's eyes' Trussssst me." Kaa said as Ariel's eyes began to mirror the colors in Kaa's eyes. All Ariel saw were colors of green and blue….just like her underwater home… Ariel felt the sensation of floating in the water, when in reality; she was being hoisted up into the trees by Kaa.

But Kaa had made the foolish mistake of hanging his tail down, because right then, the laid back bear Baloo and his friend Mowgli, came dancing down the road. Baloo mistook Kaa's tail for a vine and swung on it. Back in the trees, Kaa was about to chow down when Baloo jerked him backwards, launching him out the tree and into a briar patch. But back in the trees, Ariel fell out and onto the ground; needless to say, it was enough to snap her out of her little trance. "Ohhhhh, my back." She said in pain. Baloo and Mowgli went up to her. "Who are you?" Mowgli asked. "I'm Ariel; I'm looking for my friends, Jack and Alex." Ariel answered. "I haven't seen your friends, but you look like you need help, c'mon let's head for the ruins." Mowgli offered. They were able to help Ariel up and walked off toward the ruins.

Meanwhile, The Hyenas were laughing insanely. "Any last words?" Shenzi said. As if on cue a loud roar was heard, they turned around and saw the figure of the mighty King Simba. The once fearsome Hyenas were now stammering. "Oh, uh, hey big guy!" Shenzi said innocently "Did you know he was in town?' Shenzi said turning to Banzai "Me?" Banzai said nervously "No! How ya doing there Big Guy? Did you?" He said turning to Shenzi "No way!" They both turned to Ed. "Ed?" They said in unison. Ed nodded dumbly. Simba roared and the Hyenas shuttered. "Tootles." Banzai said as they darted off into the jungle. Out from behind Simba came Bageerah. "BAGEERAH!" Alex shouted. "Bageerah told me everything." Simba said. "He's an old friend of mine, on the way here I saw a women with red hair heading for the ruins. "THAT'S ARIEL!" Alex shouted. Simba lead the way as Bageerah, Jack, Zazu and Alex followed him to the ruins, but not far behind was a creature feared by all….Shere Kahn.

---------------------------- ----------------------- -------------------------- -----------------------

CHEESY SUSPENSE!

R&R please

Kaa: How come I got launched into a briar patch?

Ariel: How come I nearly got eaten!

Zazu: How come I got little to no lines?

Me: Uh… Gotta run!


	7. Lion's and Tigers and Snakes oh my!

"Bageerah told me everything." Simba said. "He's an old friend of mine, on the way here I saw a women with red hair heading for the ruins. "THAT'S ARIEL!" Alex shouted. Simba lead the way as Bageerah, Jack, Zazu and Alex followed him to the ruins, but not far behind was a creature feared by all….Shere Kahn.

((After an all too long hiatus, I give you…DISNEY WARRIOR!))

**Chapter 7: Lion's and Tigers and Snakes **

**Oh my!**

**S**imba lead them all to the ancient ruins, there, Alex spotted Ariel, Mowgli and Baloo. "ARIEL!" Alex called. Ariel responded to the familiar voice, and saw Alex. "ALEX!" She cried happily as the two embraced, Ariel held him tightly. "I was scared that you didn't make it." Ariel said. Jack rushed over and dipped Ariel like a dancer. "Never fear my dear; Captain Jack Sparrow can survive anything!" Jack said with pride. "I was talking to Alex, now please put me down." She said in a sarcastic tone. Jack reluctantly released her as Ariel wiped herself off. "Well, well, well, am I interrupting something?" A voice said, they all spun around to see a menacing Tiger coming towards them. Simba glared at him and step forward in front of Alex, Jack and Ariel. "Leave them alone Shere Kahn, they aren't your prey!" Simba said angrily. "Why, if it isn't the mighty Simba coming down from up high to mingle with the common folk." Shere Kahn said trying to sound impressed. "But as you can see, I have a deep hatred for man; I'd be doing the Jungle a favor by ridding us of these monsters!" Shere Kahn said circling Simba. "It seems to me YOU'RE the monster around here!" Simba retorted back.

"Psst, Ariel." Alex whispered. "Run for it, Jack, Simba and I can take care of him!" Ariel nodded and she took off, Shere Kahn saw her and dove at her, but Jack and Alex moved in front of him.

"LEAVE HER ALONE!" Alex shouted, pulling out the Disney Blade. "Your battle is with us, you bloody cat!" Jack said as he stood his ground next to Alex. Shere Kahn was about to claw them, but Simba tackled him and the two began to fight. They heard Ariel scream in the distance. "Uh-oh, Jack, let's move!" Alex called as he raced off in Ariel's direction. "Aye!" Jack called as he followed Alex. Mowgli, Bageerah and Baloo were going to go after them, but the Hyena's appeared and cornered them. "Little britches..." Baloo whispered. "Go help those other two; we can take care of ourselves." Mowgli nodded and darted after Alex and Jack when he saw an opening. Meanwhile, Jack and Alex came to a clearing but saw nothing. "The scream came from this direction, she can't be far." Jack said as he scanned the area. Jack heard something in the bushes and dove in, Alex was about to follow, when… "STOP IT'S A TRA…." Ariel called out but something cut her off. Fearing the worst, Alex left Jack and went to find Ariel. He found a huge tree and saw Ariel wrapped up in something. He was about to save her, when he saw a small tail covering her mouth. He turned around and saw the Python Kaa. "Well, it ssssseemsssssss that you've come to look for you little girlfriend. But I have a ssssssurprise for you…" Kaa said. Out of the shadows, came Jack, but he looked different. His eyes were swirling. Kaa had got him under his spell!

"Who do you hate the mosssst?" Kaa asked the entranced Jack. "That bloody scoundrel Hook!" Jack said in a zombie like voice. Kaa faced Alex. "There he issss, kill him." Kaa ordered. In no time, Jack lunged at Alex. "HOOK YOU LIAR! Give me back to the Pearl!" Jack shouted as he tried to slash Alex, but Alex defended with the Disney Blade. Kaa happily watched the two former friend's duke it out, with Ariel wrapped in his coils; he moved his tail from her mouth to give her air. "How exciting, dinner and a ssssssshow!" Ariel squirmed to get free, but she was wrapped to tight. She suddenly got an idea; she had the most marvelous voice in the whole sea. She began to sing in a low voice, this distracted Kaa from the fight, and looked at Ariel as she continued to sing, he leaned closer to hear her better as she was singing softly, and her plan was working. When Kaa's face was close enough, she stopped sing and kicked his head hard. It was enough for Kaa to lose his grip on Ariel and drop her.

Ariel ran over and punched the entranced Jack to the ground. 'Was that to snap him out of the snakes spell?" Alex asked. "No, that was for when he tried to kiss me." Ariel said. She grabbed him by his shirt collar and punched him again. "Was that for when he tried to kiss you?" Alex asked. "No, THAT was for breaking him out of the spell." Jack slowly got up and rubbed his head. "Ogg, why's the bloody rum gone?" Jack asked no one in particular, he looked at Alex. "You seem familiar, have I threatened you before?" Jack asked as he collected his thoughts. "Ironically enough, yes." Alex responded. Kaa recovered from the blow and stared at them angrily. He was about to attack when a huge rock fell on his head knocking him out. They looked up and saw Mowgli. "Come on, we gotta go help Simba!" He said. "Right, let's go!" Mowgli lead the way as Alex, Jack and Ariel followed, when they returned they saw that Simba and Shere Kahn were still fighting, but Baloo and Bageerah were trapped.

"So Banzai, what do you want for dinner?" Shenzi asked as they stared Baloo and Bageerah. "I was thinking of a bit of…. Baloo-bear-E-pie!" He replied as they laughed insanely. "What do we do?" Mowgli panicked. "I got an idea, wait here!" Alex said as he took off. He returned with the knocked out Kaa. 'That snake is knocked out thanks to that boulder, which gave me an idea..." Alex crept up behind the Hyena's and a massive struggle took place. It took a bit, but Alex was able to tie them all up in Kaa's coils. "Now, to take care of that cat!" Jack said pointing to Shere Kahn. He slammed Simba into a wall, although Simba had power, Shere Kahn had speed. "I would've expected better of the mighty king." Shere Kahn said as he walked over to Simba. Alex suddenly noticed a rum bottle hanging out of Jacks pocket. He grabbed it and threw it at Shere Kahn. "THE RUM!" Jack shouted. Shere Kahn had heard him and turned around, only to see the Rum bottle hit him straight in his face. The Rum had got into his eyes, and he winced in pain. "MY EYES!" Shere Kahn shouted in pain. "I can't see!" Simba took this chance and swiped him with his claws. He knocked Shere Kahn over to a cliff. Which, needless to say, Shere Kahn fell off. "My…rum…" Jack said as he kneeled on the ground. "Oh grow up Jack..." Alex said.

Later on, they built a raft near the beach, and Bageerah, Baloo, Mowgli, and Simba, came to see them off. "Good luck on wherever you three are headed." Simba said. "Thank you." Alex said. Alex pushed the raft out a bit and the waves did the rest of the work. WHiel they drifted out to sea, four vultures watched them from the trees. "Looks like they, ain't sticking around," One said. "Yeah, so what do ya want to do?" another one asked. "Oh no, don't start that again!" The other one cried. Hours later, Alex and Jack were asleep on the raft, but Ariel was still awake, she looked out into the sky, and then looked at the sleeping Alex. "_What would I give, to be, with you._" She began to sing. "_What would I pay, to stay by you side… Where we would walk, Where we would run, Where would we stay in the sun._" Ariel approached the Sleeping Alex. "_Just you and me, then I could be, Part Of your World…_" Just as Ariel finished she leaned down and Kissed Alex on his lips. Alex muttered something in his sleep before going silent again. Ariel giggled as she laid down next to him. And fell asleep.


	8. Off to Neverland!

Hours later, Alex and Jack were asleep on the raft, but Ariel was still awake, she looked out into the sky, and then looked at the sleeping Alex. "_What would I give, to be, with you._" She began to sing. "_What would I pay, to stay by you side… Where we would walk, Where we would run, Where would we stay in the sun._" Ariel approached the Sleeping Alex. "_Just you and me, then I could be, Part Of your World…_" Just as Ariel finished she leaned down and Kissed Alex on his lips. Alex muttered something in his sleep before going silent again. Ariel giggled as she laid down next to him. And fell asleep.

Chapter 8: Off to Neverland! 

The early morning sun beat down on Alex's face, waking him up. "Morning already?" He said as he yawned. He looked over and saw that Ariel was next him, she was still asleep, but her arm was around his neck. Alex blushed a bit before moving to see if Jack was up. "Jack, you up?" Alex asked. "No." jack responded as he kept his eyes shut. The raft suddenly came to a halt on an island, waking everyone up. "Where are we?" Ariel asked. "It appears we washed up on another island." Jack said finally waking up. The three left their raft and began to explore. As they walked along the beach, Alex saw something sparkle out of the corner of his eye; he turned around, but saw nothing. "What's up?" Jack asked. "I thought I saw something…" Alex responded. He continued on with his friends, but couldn't shake the feeling something was off. "You ever get the feeling like your being watched?" Alex asked to no one in particular.

Jack just gave him a weird look and continued on. "Something wrong Alex?" Ariel asked thoughtfully. "I can't shake the feeling that we're being watched." Alex said looking around. Something nudged his hair and Alex looked up, this time, he saw something. It was a boy about his age with red hair, and green clothes, and he was flying right above him! Alex jumped back and pointed his sword at him. "Who are you?" Alex demanded. "And why were you following us?" Jack and Ariel turned around, and also saw the flying boy. "Hey, take it easy buddy." The boy said as he landed on the ground in front of Alex. "I'm Peter Pan, and my friend told me there were some weird people on the island, so I investigated." "Then why did you sneak up on us?" Alex asked. "It's more fun that way.' Peter replied. Suddenly a glowing orb appeared before them. Closer inspection revealed it was actually a fairy. "What is that?" Ariel asked. "This is my fairy, Tinkerbell" Peter replied. "Well, I'm Alex, and these are my friends, Ariel, and Jack." Alex said introducing himself. "CAPTAIN Jack, if you please…" Jack interrupted.

"Don't mind him; he's been like that because he lost his ship to some guy named Captain Hook." Alex said. "Captain Hook?" Peter shouted. "You know him?" Ariel asked. "Know him?" Peter asked. "Hook is my sworn enemy! I last saw him circling the far side of the island." Jack suddenly pulled out his sword. "Let's go get my ship back!" He shouted as he ran off in a random direction. Peter and the others followed him as they began to search for Hook. As they traveled thru the depths of the jungle, Ariel watched Peter with amazement. "How is it you can fly?" Ariel asked. "Oh, anyone can fly its easy, you wanna try?" Peter asked. The three nodded and Tinkerbell blasted them with some gold dust. "All you've gotta do is, think of a happy thought." Peter said.

Ariel closed her eyes and though of all he hopes and dreams, but she mainly thought about Alex. And to her surprise, she was flying in the air with Peter. All jack could think of was getting revenge on Hook, so Jack could not fly. Alex tried to think, but nothing. "I can't think of a happy thought." Alex said. Ariel came up from behind and wrapped her arms around Alex's neck, and rested her head against his. "Not one happy thought?" Ariel asked. Alex thought about when Ariel kissed him for the first time and he slowly began to hover, but then plopped back on the ground. "I can think of a few, but none of them are strong enough." Alex said. Ariel just frowned as she held onto him. "Hey guys." Peter interrupted. "Hook is just beyond this bush." Peter moved it aside to reveal a large Pirate ship which was visible from the distance.

"MY SHIP!" Jack cried as he sprinted down into the water and swam toward the ship. Alex and Ariel followed him in and went after him. "Guys wait! The water is dangerous!" Peter called, but they were too far out to hear him. "Swimming would be a lot easier if I had my fins." Ariel commented as they went after Jack. A few minuets of Swimming seemed drag on forever as they chased Jack. "Alex! Something just wrapped around me leg!" Ariel shouted. The water began to grow shallow as something pulled them closer to the ship, they were right alongside the ship, when they were hoisted into the air, they were in a giant fishing net! Jack used his sword to cut himself free, but it was too late for Alex and Ariel, because by the time Alex pulled out the Disney Blade, they were pulled onto the deck of the Black Pearl.

Pirates came out of nowhere and held them both down. As Alex was held to the floor, he heard footsteps approach; he looked up and saw a man with a pointed mustache and a hook for a hand. "Well, well, well, what do we have here?" Alex looked him over and knew who he was. "Captain Hook, I presume." Alex said as he looked up at him. "Ah, so you've heard of me." Hook said looking down at him. "Yeah, from an old pal of yours." Alex said. "Captain Jack Sparrow" Hook got a shocked look on his face but quickly hid it. The Pirates tied them both to the mast; When Hook wasn't looking Ariel whispered to Alex. "Alex, what now?" she asked. "I…I don't know…" Alex said as he sighed and looked down at his feet. They were trapped, Jack was nowhere in sight, and Alex was out of ideas. "So much for happy thoughts…" he muttered to himself.


	9. You can fly!

The Pirates tied them both to the mast; When Hook wasn't looking Ariel whispered to Alex. "Alex, what now?" she asked. "I…I don't know…" Alex said as he sighed and looked down at his feet. They were trapped, Jack was nowhere in sight, and Alex was out of ideas. "So much for happy thoughts…" he muttered to himself.

**Chapter 9: You can fly!**

**W**hile Ariel and Alex were trapped, Jack had swum back to shore, where he saw Peter Pan. "Jack, where's Alex and Ariel?" Peter asked. Jack took a second to catch his breath. "That Bloody scoundrel Hook has them trapped on MY ship!" Jack responded. "What?" Peter cried. He whistled and in a second. Tinkerbell was by his side. "Let's fly, Tink!" Peter said as both of them took to the skies. Jack tried to fly after Peter, but he couldn't think of a happy thought, with a groan, Jack jumped back into the water and began to swim back to The Black Pearl.

Back aboard the ship Hook was busy taunting Alex. "So what now, Mr. High-and-mighty Disney-Warrior?" Hook taunted. "What are you and the "Syndicate" up to?" Alex demanded. "If you must know, we're planning to unleash a powerful demon called "Chernabog" whom is currently trapped inside a mountain thanks to a certain "King" Hook said. "That must be King Mickey…" Alex thought to himself. "But fortunately for us, you won't make it that far." Hook said. "Mr. Smee!" Hook called. A little man in a red hat ran up to him. "Yes sir?" He said. "Tell the men to prepare the Plank." Hook said. "Aye-aye sir, PREPARE THE PLANK!" Smee called. Hook slapped his hand on his face and grabbed Smee by the shirt collar. "I could've done that, Idiot!" Hook shouted. The Pirates pulled Alex from the mast. Alex reached for the Disney Blade, but it was gone. Hook held it proudly in his hand. "Looking for this?" Hook shouted. Suddenly the blade disappeared leaving only the handle of the sword. Hook just tossed the handle aside as the Pirates shoved Alex onto the plank.

Alex looked down and gulped as he saw hungry looking Crocodile circling the area where he would fall. Alex looked back at Ariel, who was still tied up; tears began to well up in her eyes. She slowly mouthed the words "I Love You" Alex blushed and suddenly realized that he had never been happier than this moment; Alex gave off a familiar grin which made Ariel smile. The Pirates pounded on the Plank causing Alex to lose his balance and fall. But to everyone's surprise, Alex flew right back up, He was flying! "Impossible…" Hook said with amazement. Alex flew forward in a burst of speed and stopped a few inches from hooks face. "No, but real close" Alex said as he Kicked Hook in his gut and grabbed the handle of his sword. The blade magically reappeared on the handle. Hook had recovered from Alex's attack on him and was about to charge at him when someone tapped him on the shoulder, he turned around and was shocked to see Jack Sparrow, dripping wet. 'YOU! You're the clown I threw to Davey Jones Locker!" Hook cried. "And when you did, you forgot one very important thing mate, I'm Captain Jack Sparrow." Jack said with confidence. "That's something I won't forget again." Hook said as he pulled out his sword. The two went at it while Alex saw the Pirates were coming for him.

Suddenly Peter Pan appeared in front of him standing between Alex, and the Pirates. "Alex, go save your friend, I'll take care of these jokers!" Peter said. Alex nodded and flew over them, and over to Ariel, cutting her loose. 'Thanks you Alex!" Ariel cried as she hugged him. Alex whispered in her ear. "I love you too." Ariel gasped and hugged him tighter as the two flew up high, until they reached the crows nest. "Wait here till the heat dies down." Alex said as Ariel stepped inside the crows nest. With another hug Alex swooped back down to help Peter. One by one, the two knocked the pirates down into the water. "That's the last one." Alex said as one more Pirate fell down into the murky depths. They turned around to see that Hook had forced Jack onto the Plank. "What a pity, you've come all this way to lose your ship to me, again" Hook taunted. "It truly is a pity" Jack said. "This ship brings back a lot of happy memories." Hook was about to slash him but to everyone's amazement Jack flew away and right behind Hook,

"Tick-tock mate." Jack said as he kicked Hook off the edge of the ship.

"CURSE YOU! Hook shouted. Suddenly he turned around to see the same Crocodile, staring at him. With a shout Hook swam as fast as he could with the Crocodile close behind. Jack and Alex laughed in triumph. Alex suddenly remembered Ariel. "I'd better get her down before the air pressure gets to her." Alex said as he flew up, picked Ariel up Bridal style and slowly lowered down to the deck. "Well then" Peter said. "I guess I'd better be going now, but before I go…" Peter whistled and Tinkerbell began flying all round the ship, spraying her Pixie dust everywhere, and with a shake, the ship began to fly in the air. "The Black Pearl is flying!" Jack shouted in astonishment. "It'll wear off in about a day, so don't go to high up." Peter said.

With that said, Peter and Tinkerbell flew off the ship and back to their island. Jack hugged the steering wheel as he guided it thru the sky. "Well Jack, you have The Black Pearl again, so me and Ariel will be going now…" Alex said as they headed for the lifeboat. "Hold on there" Jack said. "We Pirates are in everything for profit, so in exchange for helping you two, I want something." Ariel groaned. "I suppose you want me to kiss you…" Aril said rolling her eyes. "Nope" Jack said. "What I want, is for you two to stay here." Alex was surprised. "You really mean that?" Alex said. "You two are more loyal than any crew in the seven seas" Jack said. "Besides, from what I heard, this "Syndicate" is making us Pirates look like Bloody gents!"

Ariel and Alex laughed at his comment. "So "Captain" Where too?" Alex asked. "Wherever the wind takes us, mate" Jack said staring into the distance. "Now then" Jack said as he stepped down from the Ship wheel and onto the deck where Alex and Ariel where. "About that kiss: Jack said as he puckered up his lips. Ariel just slapped him across the face again. "I may have deserved that…" Jack said as Alex laughed. That Night Alex and Ariel where sitting on the railing watching the clouds. "Hey Ariel, how DID you turn into a human anyways?" Alex asked. "I guess, when I kissed you that first time, the Swords magic worked on me too, just as it affects you." Ariel said as she leaned on his shoulder. "Does that mean the sword affects anyone who has any intimate contact with me?" Alex asked, blushing a bit. "I guess so" Ariel said as she leaned up and kissed his cheek. "Well, either way, we gotta stop the Syndicate from unleashing this "Chernabog"" Alex said as he looked straight ahead into the distance.

But, far, far, away in a dark castle, an evil whitch anmed "Maleficent" approched the Syndicate leader. "Sir" Maleficent said. "I have bad news,the Disney Warrior has appeared, and him and his friends defeated Hook." The syndicate leader's figure was hidden in the shadows. "So what? Hook was bound to be defeated anyway!" The Leader yelled. "Yes sir, but he spilled the beans on our plan." Maleficent said backing up slightly. the Syndicate leader pounded a whole in the wall with his fist. "WHAT? That useless Imbecile! If he ever shows his sorry face here again I swear..." The leader growled. "So, what now?" Maleficent asked. "Tell the others to continue on as planned, and keep that stupid King locked up!" The leader ordered. Maleficent bowed and left the room, the leader approched a window, looking out into the distance. "So Disney Warrior" he said to himself. "You've finally decided to show up? fine, let the games begin..."

----------- ---------------- --------------- -------------------- -----------

Wow, Nine chapters, that's a landmark I thought I'd never hit, you see, I have a nasty habit of stopping stories and leaving them hanging off a cliff. But, your positive Reviews will keep this story alive! Only YOU can prevent story stopping! R&R please


	10. New place, New teammate, Same problems

The Syndicate leader pounded a whole in the wall with his fist. "WHAT? That useless Imbecile! If he ever shows his sorry face here again I swear..." The leader growled. "So, what now?" Maleficent asked. "Tell the others to continue on as planned, and keep that stupid King locked up!" The leader ordered. Maleficent bowed and left the room, the leader approached a window, looking out into the distance. "So Disney Warrior" he said to himself. "You've finally decided to show up? Fine, let the games begin..."

**Chapter 10: New place, New Teammate, Same problems**

**T**he next morning the Black Pearl made its splash down. Alex yawned as he walked across the deck. While he watched for land Ariel and Jack were talking. "Say Jack" Ariel said. "I have a question for you." "And I have an answer, love" Jack said. "You're a pirate correct?" Ariel asked. "Aye" Jack replied. "And Pirates steal things, correct?" Ariel asked again. "Aye?" Jack replied in a suspicious tone. "How does that affect your conscience?" Ariel asked again. "Don't have one." Jack said. "I lost it over the Caribbean a long time ago." "Well, one day you'll have the chance to do the right thing." Ariel said. "I love those moments" Jack said. "I like to wave as they pass by." Ariel just sighed in grief as she walked away. Alex out on the deck, looking out at the sea. Ariel came up behind him and glomped him. "Morning!" Ariel said cheerfully. "Oh, good morning Ariel." Alex said. Ariel frowned "What's wrong? You sound sad." "Oh nothing really, just thinking about home." Alex replied. Ariel let go of Alex as rested against the mast. Jack came down to see what was wrong, and when Ariel told him, he tried to cheer him up. "Oh, buck up lad!" Jack said. "If your parents could see you know, they'd be proud."

Alex glared daggers at Jack. "I have no parents you dolt." Alex growled as he stormed into his room. All Jack could say was "Opps" Alex didn't come out till they hit land; they tied up the ship at port and got off. "Where are we?" Ariel asked. Alex read a sign nearby. "We're in some place called "Paris" Alex replied. They scanned the large town. "Jack, go around and see if you can find out anything on the "Syndicate" and "Chernabog" Alex said. Jack nodded and took off into town. Ariel and Alex wandered around town. Eventually they came to a store, outside was cage, and inside it was what looked like a blue dog. "A blue dog?" Alex commented as he knelt down to get a better look at it. It was blue and did resemble a dog, it had long ears big bug like eyes and it kept trying to gnaw its way out of the cage. "Why is it in a cage?" Ariel asked. The shopkeeper approached them. "I found him wandering around." He said. "He may look innocent but he's pretty viscous" "I dunno." Alex said. "He seems pretty cool!" "Does he have a name?" Ariel asked. "His name is, Stitch" The shop keeper replied. Stitch looked at Ariel and Alex from inside his cage. "My, name, Stitch" Stitch said.

Alex jumped back. "It talks!" Alex cried. "Yeah, he can do that." The shop keeper said. "I then I suppose he ain't for sale?" Alex asked. "For sale? I've been trying to find someone to take him off my hands; you seem to be the only people he hasn't tried to bite!" The shop keeper said. "You can have him!" the shop keeper nervously opened the cage and Ariel hugged Stitch like a plush toy. "Awwww, he's so cute!" Stitch gasped for air before he broke out of Ariel's hold and went over to Alex. He climbed up Alex's back and leaned over his shoulder. "I'm guessing you like us?" Alex asked. Stitch nodded as the shop keeper praised them 'Thank you so much! He was eating me out of house and home!' He cried. Ariel and Alex said good-bye and thank you, and went on their way, but as they left. Stitch pointed at the shop keeper and glared. "I'm watching you…" Stitch whispered in a low voice.

Soon Jack found them. "Anything of interest?" Alex asked. "Nothing" Jack said. "I asked a few people and the said to look for someone named Frollo" Jack looked over and saw Stitch leaning over Alex's shoulder. "What is that thing?" Jack asked. "Its name is, Stitch" Alex said. Stitch glared at Jack. The four walked thru the city, eventually coming to a large cathedral. "Wait a minuet" Jack said. "I've been here before!" Alex looked at him. "You have?" Alex asked. "Aye, I met some lass here, what was her name?" Jack said as he snapped his fingers trying to remember. "It's on the tip of my tongue; don't tell me, I have it…" Jack struggled to remember when… "You three!" Someone shouted. "I lost it" Jack commented in a sarcastic tone. "I could've told you that a long time ago" Alex joked. An older man in a prime minister outfit approached them. "You three" He said. "My name is Frollo; I had heard there were three suspicious looking people around here, so I investigated." "What makes us look suspicious?" Ariel asked. Frollo looked them all over but gasped when he saw Stitch. "The boy is practicing Witchcraft!" He shouted. Alex became angry. "What proof do you have?" Alex shouted. "Don't play dumb with me! How else do you explain that demon on your shoulder?" Frollo shouted back. Alex looked at Stitch; it was very easy to confuse him for a demon. "Sorry." Stitch murmured.

Ariel stepped forward. "You can't say that just because Stitch looks odd!" Ariel shouted. "AHA! You know its name! You must be in league with him, gypsy!" Frollo thundered. "Well, guess I'm off the hook." Jack said with relief. "Don't be too sure, Pirate" Frollo said. Jack just slapped his face in exasperation. "GUARDS!" Frollo shouted as about 200 armed men surrounded them. Jack whispered something in Alex's ear. "Alex, we gotta get to the cathedral and claim sanctuary, if we do, they can't get us, trust me, I've been here before." Alex nodded and whispered the same thing into Ariel's ear. "SCATTER!" Alex shouted as our hero's darted off into different directions into town. With the whole Armada of soldiers after them.


	11. SANCTUARY!

Ariel stepped forward. "You can't say that just because Stitch looks odd!" Ariel shouted. "AHA! You know its name! You must be in league with him, gypsy!" Frollo thundered. "Well, guess I'm off the hook." Jack said with relief. "Don't be too sure, Pirate" Frollo said. Jack just slapped his face in exasperation. "GUARDS!" Frollo shouted as about 200 armed men surrounded them. Jack whispered something in Alex's ear. "Alex, we gotta get to the cathedral and claim sanctuary, if we do, they can't get us, trust me, I've been here before." Alex nodded and whispered the same thing into Ariel's ear. "SCATTER!" Alex shouted as our hero's darted off into different directions into town. With the whole Armada of soldiers after them.

**Chapter 11: SANCTUARY!**

**A**lex and Stitch ran for their lives as 100 soldiers chased after them, Jack and Ariel went off on their own way. Alex saw some cargo outside a shop which gave him an idea. With Stitch clasping onto his back, he used some Crates like a staircase until he jumped at a rooftop a few feet away. He barely made it though, as he clung on for dear life as he was about 30 feet up in the air. Stitch climbed off Alex's back and onto the rooftop and picked him up off the ledge and onto the ground. "Your strong!" Alex said in amazment. Stitch then actually ripped off a piece of the rooftop and dropped it on the soldiers. "Super strong" Alex said in shock. Alex snapped out of it and climbed off the building and headed back to the Cathedral where Ariel and Jack where waiting. "Where is he?" Ariel asked in worry. "He'll be here, the lad can take care of himself" Jack reasurred her. Suddenly they saw him round the bend but right behind him, were the soldiers. Alex ran as fast as he could but they were gaining on him! Suddenly the Disney Blade began to glow, and soon he was running a lot faster than usual "What the?" Is all Alex could say before he ran right into Ariel and Jack.

After getting to their feet they ran inside the church and screamed to the top of their lungs. "**SANCTUARY!**" Outside Frollo could be heard yelling at his troops. "You just wait!" Frollo shouted. "You can't stay here forever!" Suddenly Alex looked at Jack. "Jack? What does he mean by that?" He asked in suspicious tone. "Um, there's one thing I forgot to mention, he can't get us, as long as we stay here" Jack said nervously. "HOW ARE WE SUSPPOSED TO STOP CHERNABOG STUCK IN HERE?" Alex shouted. "Hey, don't blame me!" Jack recoiled. "Blame that little monster on your shoulder!" Stitch growled at Jack. "Ug, whatever, I'M going to explore this place and find a way out!" Alex said as Stitch and Ariel followed him. Although Jack was mad at him, he couldn't stay there, so he had no choice but to follow them. The halls were beautiful, it was as if a piece of artwork had come to life and sprung onto the building. "I wonder if there's another way out." Ariel asked to no on in particular. Alex leaned against a wall as he looked up at the ceiling it was a beautiful mural of God reaching out to someone as angels were hiding behind him.

Suddenly the wall behind Alex gave way, revealing a staircase. When they reached the top they saw large golden bells. Stitch jumped off Alex's shoulder and sniffed the air. "Someone, here." Stitch said. Ariel walked over to a little table with a wooden replica of the town. "Aw, how cute, someone made a replica of the town." Ariel picked up one which resembled a man with a large hump on his back. Jack searched the place for Rum or anything of value, and Stitch began to sniff some stone gargoyles, because he was sure one of them moved. Alex heard something move. "Guys, did you hear that?" Alex asked he looked around. Alex moved a few objects around. Nothing. "That's odd; I could've sworn I heard something." Alex said as he stepped toward the edge of the window, looking down at the city. Suddenly, the stone underneath him gave way and Alex began to fall out. "Guys!" He called. Ariel and Jack ran to help him but just then; someone emerged from the shadows and grabbed Alex before he totally fell thru.

He pulled Alex back inside. "Are you ok?" he asked. 'I'm fine thanks." Alex said. Alex looked up and saw that his savior's face was misshapen and he had a large hump in his back. Alex and the group cringed when they saw him. The man drooped his head. "Your going to hurt me now, aren't you?" he asked. "Why would we hurt you?" Ariel asked. 'Well, look at me!" He said. "Um." Alex tried to say something polite. "Sure you may look a bit, weird." "That doesn't bother you?" He asked. "A bit, but that's no reason to start a fight." Alex said. "There's nothing wrong with you." Ariel added. "I'm not really…normal myself." She said as she looked down at her feet. "What do you mean? You're beautiful!" The man said as Ariel blushed at the comment. "I'm Alex; this is Ariel, Jack, and Stitch." Alex said. "My name is Quasimodo." He said. Stitch sniffed Quasi a bit before laughing manically. "STITCH!" Alex shouted. Stitch curled up in a little ball and rolled around the room. "Don't mind him Quasi." Alex said. Quasi looked out the window. "Say, you wouldn't happen to no an alternate exit out of here would you?" Alex asked. "Yes, I can climb you all down, but you'll have to wait for dark." Quasi replied. "We can wait." Alex said as he joined his friends.

Quasi soon joined them, and then he saw Jack. "Hey, I know you, your Captain Jack Sparrow!" Quasi said. "You've heard of me?" Jack said proudly. "Yes, I've read about you" Quasi said "you've been caught by the Authorities the most times than any other pirate!" Jack glared at Quasi while Alex bit his lip in an attempt to stifle his laughter. Jack just left to search for more Rum while Ariel and Alex told them of their past adventures. "You two have something in common with me. You both wanted to see the outside world; we were all isolated from it." Quasi said. Alex looked outside, it was already night. "Time to get going" Alex said. With Stitch latched on his back the group slowly climbed down the roof as Quasi lead the way. They swung from the stone arches, as they made their way to the ground. Eventually they made it to the ground. "Thanks" Alex said.

Quasi nodded. "Before you leave Paris I want you to meet a friend of mine" Quasi lead the way thru the town till they came to what looked like a cemetery. Quasi moved a casket to reveal a hidden staircase. "Why does this seem familiar?" Jack said as he was lead down the stairs. The staircase took them to an underground cavern. "This place gives me the creeps" Alex said as he looked around. "We're almost there." Quasi reassured as they made their way thru the dank dark cave, water was up to their ankles. Quasi moved a boulder in front of them to reveal a large bustling underground city. "Where are we?" Ariel asked in amazement. "The Court of Miracles" Quasi answered.


	12. Captured!

"Before you leave Paris I want you to meet a friend of mine" Quasi lead the way thru the town till they came to what looked like a cemetery. Quasi moved a casket to reveal a hidden staircase. "Why does this seem familiar?" Jack said as he was lead down the stairs. The staircase took them to an underground cavern. "This place gives me the creeps" Alex said as he looked around. "We're almost there."

Quasi reassured as they made their way thru the dank dark cave, water was up to their ankles. Quasi moved a boulder in front of them to reveal a large bustling underground city. "Where are we?" Ariel asked in amazement. "The Court of Miracles" Quasi answered.

**Chapter 12: Captured!**

Alex gazed at the magnificent city. "Why is this place hidden?" he asked. "Because Gypsies are hunted down and killed by my father…..Frollo" Quasi answered sadly. Alex was about to comment on how Frollo chased them about Paris, when someone called out to Quasi. "QUASIMODO!" A woman cried happily as she ran over and hugged him. The women looked back and saw the team. "Who are your friends?" She asked. "I'm Alex" Alex said introducing himself. "This is Ariel, Stitch and Jack Sparrow" The Women glared a bit when Alex mentioned Jack. She went over to him and crossed her arms. "NOW I REMEMBER!" Jack cried. "Your name is Esmeralda!" The second Jack finished, she slapped him across the face. "I suppose you didn't deserve that…" Said the spikey haired Disney Warrior. "No, that one I deserved…" Jack replied. Esmeralda now grabbed him by his shirt. "Okay you Pirate, where is it?" She demanded. "W-w-where's what?" Jack stammered. "The ring you stole from me!" She barked. "Jack, just give it back to her." Ariel said. "Well, you see….. After Hook stole the Black Pearl, I was left with little to nothing. And I had to use a lot to barter passage off an island before I was swallowed by the wale and…" Jack gulped. "And…. Uh…. OKAY! I FORGOT!" That wasn't the answer Esmeralda was looking for. "You're going to be forgetting a whole lot when I'm thru with you…" Esmeralda shouted as she got ready to punch him.

She was about to slug him when her eyes suddenly went wide in fear. She suddenly dropped Jack and took off running. More of the citizens of the town soon followed her as they all fled for their lives. Our hero's turned around to see the Army which had faced them before, come storming thru. "How did they get in here?" Quasi said in fear. Alex glared evilly as he pulled out the Disney Blade. "It doesn't mater, because I know how their getting out!" Alex cried as he charged at the troops, which proved to be a foolish action. The Army over powered Alex and he was taken down in an instant. Ariel and Jack didn't stand a chance as the Army soon captured them and the other Gypsies. Only Stitch, had managed to escape. He watched in sadness as his friends were captured. Stitch took off into the darkness; he was going to help them!

The team was taken before Frollo. 'This is what happens when you leave your Sanctuary…" He said. Alex just glared at him. "Lock the boy, the pirate, and the Hunchback in the bell tower; I'll deal with them later." He said as the guards took Quasi and Alex away. Ariel watched in sadness. "And as for you…" Frollo said turning to her and Esmeralda. "It's like they say, Ladies first." Ariel gulped in fear. As the guards took them to town square, Ariel whispered to Esmeralda. "What's going to happen to happen to us?" Esmeralda sighed. "The same fate of every Gypsy caught by Frollo, Being burned at the stake." Esmeralda shivered.

Alex, Jack, and Quasi were chained up like animals at the Bell Tower. "Quasi! You're big and strong, can't you bust out of these?" Alex asked. "Oh what's the point?" Quasi sighed. "We'll just get caught again, he's won." Alex glared. "So that's it? You're just going to give up?" Jack butted in. "Jack is right" Alex said. "Father or not, you can't let him do this!" Quasi just ignored them. "Listen, you love Esmeralda right?" Alex asked. Now he got Quasi's attention. "Um…I…I guess so..." He said sheepishly. "Yes or No?" Alex asked again. "Y…Yes." Quasi finally answered. Jack suddenly got the idea. "Tell me, has that man kept you from anything?" Jack asked. "Yes, he kept me from leaving, and association with the world beyond this room." Quasi said. "You see! He's a Tyrant!" Alex said. "And now, he's going to kill the one you love!" Quasi looked down from out the window; to see Esmeralda was about to be burned, all he could do was gasp. "You're not going to let some old bat, take away the one thing you cherish more than anything are you?" Alex shouted. "NO!" Quasi shouted. now he was angry. He began to pull hard to break himself out of the chains. Suddenly, the chains behind Alex just fell apart, he turned around and saw. "STITCH!" He cried in happiness. Stitch began to work on Jacks chains as Quasi struggled to break free. As Jack was freed, the chains around Quasi snapped like twigs. "C'mon big guy" Alex said to Quasi. "We got a riot to start!"

Alex jumped out the window and skidded along the massive roof before clutching onto one of the stone gargoyles to keep himself from falling off; he then slid down one of the pillars and onto the ground. Jack, Stitch and Quasi soon followed him down. "What's the plan?' Jack asked. Alex thought for a moment. "Quasi, Jack, Think you guys can take out those guards surrounding the place?" Jack and Quasi did as they were told. They ran over and the guards instantly saw them. They all chased after Jack and Quasi thru the town. With Stitch hunched over his shoulder. Alex ran over to Frollo who hadn't seen him. He picked up a bow and arrow that one of the guards had dropped and fired it at Frollo, smacking his hat right off his head. This was enough to get his attention. "FROLLO!" He yelled. "Your cruelty and unfair justice ends here!"

Frollo took off his robe to reveal a normal outfit anyone would wear. But what surprised him was that he was holding not one, but two swords in his hands. "Okay, you got the look of a fighter, but do you have the skills?" Alex grinned as he took out the Disney Blade. Frollo growled as he jumped off the stage and charged at Alex with the two swords in hand. "BRING IT ON!" Alex cried as he too charged at Frollo with the Disney Blade in hand. This was going to be a rumble to remember.

I am soooooooooooooooooo sorry for the long wait, I've been busy….. R&R please!


	13. Down with Frollo!

Alex ran over to Frollo who hadn't seen him. He picked up a bow and arrow that one of the guards had dropped and fired it at Frollo, smacking his hat right off his head. This was enough to get his attention. "FROLLO!" He yelled. "Your cruelty and unfair justice ends here!"

Frollo took off his robe to reveal a normal outfit anyone would wear. But what surprised him was that he was holding not one, but two swords in his hands. "Okay, you got the look of a fighter, but do you have the skills?" Alex grinned as he took out the Disney Blade. Frollo growled as he jumped off the stage and charged at Alex with the two swords in hand. "BRING IT ON!" Alex cried as he too charged at Frollo with the Disney Blade in hand. This was going to be a rumble to remember.

**Chapter 13: Down with Frollo**

As Alex charged at Frollo, he didn't see Frollo shot out his fist. Poor Alex ran right into it, knocking the wind out of him. While he was stunned, Frollo grabbed and threw him. Alex went flying against the stone walls of Notre Dame; he slid against the wall down to the ground. "Old man has some hidden muscles… I mean, I'm about 115 pounds! How can he lift me?" Alex asked himself as he dusted himself off. Frollo roared as he charged at him once more. "OH GEEZE!" Alex cried as he ducked out of the way of one of Frollo's swords. "Stitch! Save the girls! I'll deal with him!" Alex said looking at the little blue alien. Stitch muttered something in another language and ran over to save Esmeralda and Ariel. Stitch sliced their ropes apart, freeing them. "C'mon Ariel, we have to free all the people Frollo captured in the Court of Miracles!" Esmeralda said. Ariel nodded and the two ran to free all the people. Meanwhile the Prime Minister and the Disney Warrior battled it out. "What can you hope to accomplish?" Frollo said as one of his swords met with the Disney Blade. "You really think you can beat me?"

Alex smiled his familiar grin. "Buddy, you have no idea who I am…" The ruby emblem on the Disney Blade's handle began to glow. "I'm the Disney Warrior!" The emblem began to glow brighter. "I'm a warrior of ledged, destined to protect this land from a demon far worse than anything you could imagine!" Suddenly the blade itself began to glow bright red. The next time the swords met, the blade's glow and energy actually blew Frollo back a couple feet. "Whoa... How'd I do that?" Alex asked himself. The second he finished, the blade stopped glowing. "Aw c'mon, just when I was getting started!" Frollo began to recover. "Is that all you got?" He asked as he picked up his two swords. Suddenly, out of the blue, a rumble was heard. The two fighters turned to the side, and saw something. What they saw, was the people who Frollo had trapped, where now free, and very angry. They were all in a group heading straight for them. In unison, everyone in the group chanted "_Down with Frollo! Down with Frollo! Down with Frollo!_" The group suddenly began chasing both Frollo AND Alex.

The chanting grew louder as the two ran towards Notre Dame. "The chanting is kinda catchy…" Alex commented. "_Down with Frollo! Down with Frollo!_" Alex mimicked.

Suddenly stitch ran right out of the crowd and jumped onto Alex's shoulder. "Hey buddy, I missed ya!" Alex said. Frollo and Alex ran right inside and closed the double doors. Alex instantly ran towards the Bell tower and Frollo followed him up. Alex ran into the room with all the golden bells hanging. He heard something, and when he turned around he saw Frollo pointing his two swords at Alex's throat. "You can't attack Stitch and I here!" Alex said. "This is a sacred sanctuary!" Frollo glared. "There IS no sanctuary for you. Soon I will send you and your filthy demon down to the underworld!" Stitch growled in anger. "I'm cute, and fluffy!" with that Stitch rocketed off of Alex's shoulder and rammed into one of the bells. Stitch had rammed it \ with such force, that the sound of its ringing actually shook up the tower. Alex fell down to the ground due the vibration.

Frollo struggled to keep his balance but was heading for the window. Alex looked up, just as Frollo fell right out of the window. The ringing stopped and all went silent. Suddenly a grinding sound was heard. Alex turned around and saw Stitch, using his fingernail to carve into the bells surface the words "STITCH WUZ HERE" When Stitch turned around and saw Alex staring at him, he just laughed. Alex couldn't help but crack a smile himself. "C'mon Stitch, let's survey the damage…" Alex called as Stitch finished his carving and followed him. When they went outside, all the people where staring at him. The people moved away to clear a path for someone who was coming.

When the person came into view, Alex noticed he was wearing the outfit that a Court Jester would wear. The person walked right up to them. "Who are you?" Alex asked. "I am Clopin, the king of the gypsies." He said. Suddenly his hand shot up and revealed a puppet on his arm. "No, _I'm_ Clopin!" the puppet interrupted. Clopin suddenly smacked the puppet with a small paddle, which gave reason for Alex and Stitch to question the man's sanity. When Clopin finished beating his puppet, he turned back to Alex and Stitch. "I speak for everyone when I say, thank you. You have liberated us from the evil this man has brought upon us." Clopin said bowing. "Just happy to be of service" Alex said happily. Suddenly a voice shot out of the crowd. "ALEX!" Alex recognized the voice. "I'm over here Ariel!" Alex called back. Out of the crowd came Quasi, Ariel, Jack and Esmeralda. Ariel instantly hugged him tightly. "I'm so glad your ok!" Alex just laughed nervously.

Quasi walked up to them. "Guys…" He said. "I...I made you all something." Quasi held up four wooden replicas of Jack, Alex, Stitch and Ariel. They each took one and looked it over. "It's so cute!" Ariel cried looking at hers. "I can use this as a keychain!" Alex said looking at the one which resembled him "Is my nose that big, mate?" Jack asked as he felt his nose while looking at his. Stitch just used his as a puppet. Within seconds, Stitch and Clopin's puppets began talking to each other. "Hey Alex, have a look at this mate." Jack called. Alex went over and saw him kneeling by Frollo's body. "What's up?" Alex asked. Jack lifted up Frollo's lifeless hand. "You see that black gem on his cufflinks?" Jack asked. "Yes?" Alex replied. "That there mate, is the mark of the Syndicate" Jack said. "Hook had shown it to me when we were still partners, he had one attached to the base of his hook!" Alex stared at it before taking it off Frollo. "We might want to save this…." Alex said stuffing the Cufflink into his pocket.

Meanwhile Esmeralda and Jack where saying their goodbyes. "Well, I'm….sorry I forgot the ring" Jack said sheepishly. Esmeralda just laughed. "Don't worry about it, you have enough problems…" she said as she kissed him on his cheek. Alex laughed at the site and then turned to Clopin. "Before we go, do you know about a place called Bald Mountain?" Alex asked. Clopin thought for a moment. "Oh yes, to reach it, you must go to the continent of China, and travel thru the great forest, on the other side, is Bald Mountain." Clopin answered. Alex nodded. After they all said their goodbyes, the team boarded the Black Pearl and took off into the horizon. When they were a good distance away… "Hey, where's Stitch?" Alex asked. They all looked around to finds Stitch clinging onto the mast for dear life. "Stitch, no like water!" Stitch said as he shook in pure fear. The group just laughed in delight.

Back at Notre Dame, Quasi was about to ring the bells when he noticed Stitch's carving. Quasi just laughed. "I'll miss those four." He said as he went to the window to watch the sun rise. "I thought they'd never leave!" Someone said in the background. Quasi turned around to see one of the Gargoyles that Stitch was sniffing earlier was moving! And talking! "A statue can only hold the same position for so long." The statue wined. Quasi just laughed again. "What's so funny big guy?" It asked. "I swear that kids, dog thing was gonna eat me!" Quasi just laughed harder. "Be nice Hugo" Quasi said as he stopped laughing. "They're my friends!" Hugo just sighed. "Well, they DID get rid of Frollo..." The two just stared as they watch the Black Pearl disappear over the horizon

Meanwhile, in a dark castle at the foot of Bald Mountain. Maleficent the dark witch walked over to the Syndicate leader. "Sir, I have some…" Maleficent gulped. "Bad news…" The leader growled. "What now?" he asked in irritation. "The Disney Warrior and his fools took out Frollo." The leader once again punched another hole in the wall. "WHAT?" He thundered. "They also rounded up another teammate…" The leader just gripped onto the armrest of his chair. "Anyone important?" He asked calming down a bit. Maleficent waved her wand and an image of Stitch appeared. "That's that Alien!" He shouted. "The one that got away! The one who did this to me!" The Syndicate leader showed that there was a bite mark out of his ear. "What do we do?" Maleficent asked. "We continue as planned." The leader stated. "But tell the others to be on their guard!" Maleficent bowed before exiting.

The leader pulled a lever on his throne, and one of the walls moved, revealing a large holding cell. Inside was a 3ft. tall mouse, with round floppy ears, clown like shoes and a red jacket to match his pants and white gloves. It was King Mickey! "You won't get away from this." The king yelled. "Oh, but I will!" The Leader said." Even if that rag-tag team makes it to the great forest, they will never stand a chance against the evil demon which lurks inside." The King sat down in his cell. His only hope was the Disney Warrior and his team. "Oh don't feel bad you Majesty…" The Leader said. "You'll have a place in my Kingdom, as my servant!" The leader laughed as he pulled the lever and the wall closed up again. The King sighed. "Aw, I hope those fella's are okay..." The King said to himself. "The Syndicate is a very powerful group, I just hope the legend is true…"

------------------------ --------------------- ----------------------- ----------------------- ------------

Suspense! What demon could the Syndicate leader mean? Will the Disney Warrior reach China? Will Stitch conquer his fear of water? R&R please!


	14. When in Rome do as Romans do

The leader pulled a lever on his throne, and one of the walls moved, revealing a large holding cell. Inside was a 3ft. tall mouse, with round floppy ears, clown like shoes and a red jacket to match his pants and white gloves. It was King Mickey! "You won't get away from this." The king yelled. "Oh, but I will!" The Leader said." Even if that rag-tag team makes it to the great forest, they will never stand a chance against the evil demon which lurks inside." The King sat down in his cell. His only hope was the Disney Warrior and his team. "Oh don't feel bad you Majesty…" The Leader said. "You'll have a place in my Kingdom, as my servant!" The leader laughed as he pulled the lever and the wall closed up again. The King sighed. "Aw, I hope those fella's are okay..." The King said to himself. "The Syndicate is a very powerful group; I just hope the legend is true…"

**Chapter 14: When in Rome do as Romans do.**

The gentle waves of the ocean drifted the Black Pearl silently into the docks of an ancient city. "What are we doing here?" Alex asked. "China can't have been THAT close to Paris" The team walked off the ship and into town. "Well, we WOULD continue to China" Jack said. "But we need to stop here because we're low on food supplies thanks to a certain SOMEONE!" Everyone turned to Stitch who responded by burping. "Where are we anyway?" Ariel asked as she looked around at the stone pillars next the streets. "We are in the land of Greece" Jack said. "I've been here before, nothing of really great value…" Alex gave him a suspicious look. "And how would YOU know that Captain Jack?" Jack stammered a bit. "Um, uh….." Suddenly, a purple light began to glow from Alex's pocket. Alex removed Frollo's cufflink from his pocket. The black gem began to glow. "Do you think this means that a Syndicate member is nearby?" Alex asked. "Its possible mate" Jack replied. "Okay guys; let's ask around town to see if anybody has seen someone with a black gem around" Alex said. The team began to ask the locals in town, no one had seen anybody with a black gem. "Okay, whoever this is, is keeping a low profile if no one has seen someone with a black gem." Alex stated. Jack looked to his side and saw a massive Coliseum. "That's a place we haven't checked yet." Jack said as ran towards it. Alex just shrugged as Ariel and Alex followed.

They walked into the large lobby. "What's this place for?" Ariel asked as she gazed up at the stone pillars holding up the ceiling. Stitch leapt off Alex's shoulder and sniffed around. Stitch continued to sniff about while the team walked across the marble floor, trying to find somebody. "The place is dead…." Jack commented. Suddenly they heard the distant sound of a crowd cheering. They followed the sound until they came to a huge double door. When they opened it, they came upon a huge arena. "Wow, it looks like a fight is going on" Alex said as he watched man fight off some giant creature.

Alex yawned. "I could do better…" Jack gave him a weird look. "Really?" He said in a not impressed tone. "Don't gimme that look!" Alex said. "I've fought a giant octopus, a python, pirates, and Frollo!" Jack glared. "You can't even imagine the monsters I'VE faced!" Jack retorted. "Guys will you cut it out?" Ariel said standing in between them both. The fight in the arena seemed to end as the two fought. Alex was the first to notice. "So, did that guy win?" Alex asked. "Apparently so…" Jack said. They noticed he was leaving the arena. "Guys, let's follow him, maybe he knows something." Alex suggested. The team agreed and secretly followed him throughout the seemingly endless halls of the coliseum. At one point the man stopped to fix his shoe, at which point, our heroes stacked up on one another to hide behind a pillar. Jack was on the bottom, on his shoulders was Ariel, on her shoulders was Alex, and on top of Alex's head was Stitch. "Jack, he's on the move forward march!" Ariel said. The problem was that the weight of Alex and Stitch caused the makeshift tower to be top heavy and Jack wobbled from side to side trying to keep a steady balance. That, and the fact that he drank a bottle of rum he stole a few minuets ago. "Jack! Quit fooling around and move!" Alex called from up top.

Jack continued to wobble. "I'm trying!" Jack called. "Having that bottle of rum doesn't help either!" But things went from bad to worse as Jack lost his footing and stumbled toward a pillar. Everyone braced themselves for impact, but at the last moment, Stitch grabbed onto the pillar they were going to hit, and pushed away from it, sending them into another direction…..straight into another pillar. By now the man had noticed his stalkers, but watched them stumble about for amusement. This time Stitch couldn't push off the pillar before they collided, and Alex and the team came crashing down in a heap. When Ariel recovered from the fall she noticed the man watching them. "Guys" Ariel said. "We've been spotted" Jack groaned as the weight of his comrades crushed him. "Should we run for it?" Jack asked. Alex squirmed a bit. "Okay, but Ariel?" Alex asked. "How about getting off?" Ariel noticed she was sitting on Alex's chest. "Opps" When Ariel looked back she saw the man holding out his arm to help her up. "Do you guys need some help?" He asked. "Help….would be appreciated…" Alex gasped for air as Ariel was cutting off his oxygen.

After the man helped them up, they learned his name was Hercules, and he was a local hero. "So, why were you following me anyway?" Hercules asked. "Well, we wanted to ask you about something." Ariel replied. "You know anything about this?" Alex took out the cufflinks with the black gem which were still glowing dark purple. Hercules took them in his hand. "I've seen something similar to this not to long ago..." He said as he thought. Suddenly he had a memory, but it was not a happy memory, no, it was memory of an enemy. "Hades…" he mumbled. "Who?" Alex asked. "Hades, he's been trying to do me in for a long time, he's the lord of the underworld." Hercules answered. Jack shuttered a bit. "So what?' Alex said with confidence. "I can take him, so long as I have this!" Alex pulled out the Disney Blade. Hercules took it from his hand and looked it over, and as always the blade of the sword disappeared, leaving only the handle in his hands. "It's a magic sword, only I can use it!" Alex said. Hercules was impressed. But he felt nostalgic in a way; Alex's courage to take on Hades reminded him of when HE was Alex's age. "Okay, I'll take you to the gate of the Underworld, but after that, you're on your own." Hercules warned. "We'll be fine Herc! Count on it!" Alex said excitedly.

Hercules led them across the town to a massive mountain known to everyone as Mount Olympus, at the base of the mountain, was a large Double door. It was the Gate of the Underworld. "You can still walk away." Hercules said. Alex grinned. "No way…" he said. Hercules looked at Ariel, Jack and Stitch. "What about you?" He asked. Ariel latched onto Alex's arm. "If he's going, I'm going!" She said. Stitch ran over and climbed up on Alex's shoulder. "Stitch go too!" Stitch added. "As if I had a choice?" Jack said as he walked over to the door. "Before you go" Hercules said. "Remember this; a true hero is measured not by the strength of neither their sword nor fists, but the strength of his heart" Alex nodded. "I'll be sure to remember that"

The door slowly opened up revealing a long dark staircase. "Wow…" Ariel said looking at the stairs. "Well guys, here go!" Alex said running down the staircase. Ariel and Stitch followed, as Jack reluctantly walked down the steps, into the black abyss of the Underworld.

--------------------------------- ------------------------------------ ---------------------------

Here you go my viewers R&R please!


	15. A blast from the Past!

. "You can still walk away." Hercules said. Alex grinned. "No way…" he said. Hercules looked at Ariel, Jack and Stitch. "What about you?" He asked. Ariel latched onto Alex's arm. "If he's going, I'm going!" She said. Stitch ran over and climbed up on Alex's shoulder. "Stitch go too!" Stitch added. "As if I had a choice?" Jack said as he walked over to the door. "Before you go" Hercules said. "Remember this; a true hero is measured not by the strength of neither their sword nor fists, but the strength of his heart" Alex nodded. "I'll be sure to remember that"

The door slowly opened up revealing a long dark staircase. "Wow…" Ariel said looking at the stairs. "Well guys, here go!" Alex said running down the staircase. Ariel and Stitch followed, as Jack reluctantly walked down the steps, into the black abyss of the Underworld.

**Chapter 15: Blast from the past!**

The stairs finally came to an end. The floor below them was invisible, shrouded by low fog up to their knees. "We can't even see thru the floor, we could fall thru a pit…" Alex said nervously. "I've dealt with worse fog…." Jack said following them thru the fog. Alex looked into the distance and saw a figure appear. As it got closer it appeared to be a "SKELETON!" Ariel screamed. The walking skeleton approached the group. Alex gripped the handle of his sword tightly. "I am Charon, the ferryman across the river of souls." The Skeleton spoke. "Fine, then take us to Hades!" Alex said. "We gotta bone to pick with him!" Charon pulled a boat up to them. "Climb aboard, I will take you to the other side, follow the path and you shall find Hades." Charon said. The team reluctantly stepped onto the boat and they were off. Ariel wrapped her arms around Alex's neck, as she looked over the side of the boat. "Alex…" Ariel murmured nervously. "I see dead people…" Alex looked over the side as well, and saw transparent images of people in the river. "I guess that's why it's called the river of souls" Alex shivered. But, down at the bottom of the river, a shadowy figure was watching them.

Jack couldn't help but cringe as well. "To think I'll end up here one of these days….." Jack whispered. "Don't worry Jack" Alex said. "That's not for a long time…" Stitch gripped onto Alex's leg. 'Water, bad for Stitch…." Stitch shivered. "What's the matter Stitch? Scared?" Alex teased. Stitch let go of Alex's leg and made a heroic pose. "Stitch never scared!" He said proudly. Jack crept up behind him and just said. "Boo" Stitch screamed and launched himself into Ariel's arms. Ariel giggled and patted him on the back. A rumble signaled that they made it to the end of the river. Everyone got off, when Alex turned around to thank Charon, he was gone. "Okay, that was weird." Alex said. Stitch jumped out of Ariel arms and climbed back up on Alex's shoulder. Alex noticed that one again; the floor was covered by fog. "Path? What path?" Alex commented. As they headed in a random direction Ariel thought she heard something. She looked back at the river of souls and saw a black shadow in the water; it emerged before Ariel which made her gasp in fright.

Meanwhile, Jack, Alex and Stitch hadn't notice Ariel's disappearance. "So, what's our plan of attack? Are we gonna surprise him? Or are we gonna burst in, scream like lunatics, charge and hope for the best?" Jack asked. "Well, the scream like Lunatics option got us this far!" Alex joked. Suddenly out of the fog they heard Ariel scream. "ARIEL!" Alex cried. He pulled out the Disney Blade and ran back for Ariel. Jack was about to follow him when he heard a growl. He looked behind him and saw the snarling face of a giant dog. As he backed up he saw that the giant dog had 3 heads. And they all looked angry. "Oh bugger…" Jack said in surprise.

When Alex found Ariel, he was shocked by what was attacking her. "Ursula?" Alex said in shock. The sea witch stopped her attack and glared at Alex. "That's right boy!" Ursula growled. "Because of you, I'm stuck here for all eternity." Alex pulled out the Disney Blade. Ursula wrapped one of her tentacles around Ariel's wrist in an attempt to pull her in. "If a human enters the river of souls for to long, they'll die, take another step and your girlfriend is done for!" Ursula threatened. Alex growled. 'You know boy" Ursula said. "This place isn't so bad, I've made some new friends..." out of the fog came two all too familiar figures. It was none other than Shere Kahn and Frollo. "Well, isn't this ironic…" Alex muttered as the two approached him. Stitch jumped off his shoulder and onto the ground. Suddenly, three spikes shot out of Stitch's back, and he grew a pair of antennas and an extra set of arms. "Meega Nala Cresta!" Stitch shouted in rage. Alex grinned. "Showtime!" He shouted as he charged at Frollo. Stitch growled as he lunged at Shere Kahn. Frollo drew out his two swords and attacked. Shere Kahn swiped his claws at Stitch; Stitch then rolled out of the way and jumped on his back, biting him.

Frollo and Alex duked it out, sword against sword. "Hey grandpa! You got a blind spot!" Alex taunted. "Where?" Frollo asked as he swung his sword at him. Alex ducked and then kicked him in the side, sending him into the river of souls. "Right there!" Alex said. He looked and saw Stitch lifting Shere Kahn over his head and throwing him into the river of souls. Alex ran over to Ursula who was still trying to pull Ariel in. Alex sliced the tentacle holding Ariel off. Ursula screamed in pain. but was drowned out when Alex grabbed her by her neck. "Why do you have to make me beat you outside the ocean. That's just embarrassing!" Alex taunted. Ursula wrapped her Tentacles around him and began to crush him. Alex gasped for air. "Ursula, you know what calamari is? Stitch does." Stitch looked at Ursula, licking his lips. He dove at Ursula, knocking her off Alex. The two tumbled toward the river of souls. Alex was able to grab Stitch before he fell in.

Stitch licked Alex's face before crawling up on his shoulder. Ariel ran over and hugged him tightly. "Thank you so much Alex!" She cried in happiness. But unfortunately the force of the impact from Ariel caused Alex to lose his balance, and all three of them went hurdling towards the river of souls. But just as they were about to be submerged in the river of souls, they disappeared in a puff of smoke.

Jack ran for his life, as the three headed dog known as Cerberus chased him thru the underworld. Jack tripped over a rock and landed on the ground. As Cerberuses middle head was about to take a bite out of him, Jack too, disappeared in a puff of smoke. Everyone except Ariel re-appeared in what looked like a throne room. Sitting on the throne was a man with flames for hair and a dark robe. "I take it you're…" Alex started but was interrupted. "Hades, lord of the dead, hi how ya doing?" Hades said stretching out his hand to shake Alex's hand. Alex just glared. Around Hades neck was a necklace, on it, was the black gem. "So, I take it YOUR that kid everybody's talking about." Hades said pointing to Alex. "I'm famous?" Alex asked. "I've been getting a headache listening about you!" Hades said grasping his forehead. "You'd think lost souls would have something DECENT to talk about. I mean c'mon listen to this!" Hades opened a window and the sounds of numerous voices were indeed chattering about him. "Wait a second? Where's Ariel?" Jack asked.

Alex looked around and Ariel was indeed gone. "Hades! Where is Ariel?" Alex demanded. "Buddy, relax! She's fine!" Hades said. He snapped his fingers and Ariel appeared in a cage. "LET HER GO!" Alex shouted pulling out the Disney Blade. "Whoa there fella! You want her back? Fine then…" Hades snapped his fingers and Alex and Stitch appeared in some kind of arena. Surrounding them in the audience was zombies, monsters and skeletons. Hades voice boomed throughout the stadium. "LET'S GET READY TO RUMBLE!" He shouted. With a rumble a weird monster appeared in the stadium. It's serpent like head and massive body was enough to scare anyone. "In this corner, fighting for his life and girl, the one, the only, DISNEY WARRIOR!" Hades shouted as half of the audience cheered. "And in this corner, the multi-headed nightmare, the dreaded, HYDRA!" The monster roared as the other half of the audience cheered. Alex pulled out the Disney Blade with Stitch at his side. "Ready Stitch?" Alex asked. Stitch laughed in agreement as the two charged at the Hydra.

---------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------- -------------------

CHEESY SUSPENSE! R&R please!


	16. Alex's Strength of Heart

Alex looked around and Ariel was indeed gone. "Hades! Where is Ariel?" Alex demanded. "Buddy, relax! She's fine!" Hades said. He snapped his fingers and Ariel appeared in a cage. "LET HER GO!" Alex shouted pulling out the Disney Blade. "Whoa there fella! You want her back? Fine then…" Hades snapped his fingers and Alex and Stitch appeared in some kind of arena. Surrounding them in the audience was zombies, monsters and skeletons. Hades voice boomed throughout the stadium. "LET'S GET READY TO RUMBLE!" He shouted. With a rumble a weird monster appeared in the stadium. It's serpent like head and massive body was enough to scare anyone. "In this corner, fighting for his life and girl, the one, the only, DISNEY WARRIOR!" Hades shouted as half of the audience cheered. "And in this corner, the multi-headed nightmare, the dreaded, HYDRA!" The monster roared as the other half of the audience cheered. Alex pulled out the Disney Blade with Stitch at his side. "Ready Stitch?" Alex asked. Stitch laughed in agreement as the two charged at the Hydra.

**Chapter 16: Alex's strength of heart**

The Hydra roared as it charged at Alex and Stitch. The two split up as it came at them. "STITCH! Think you can trip it?" Alex asked. Stitch nodded as he charged at the beast. They Hydra tried to stomp Stitch with its massive feet, but Stitch was too fast. Stitch crawled up its long neck and yanked hard on its head as he jumped down. The force of Stitch falling while pulling on its head was enough to get the creature to fall down. Stitch then grabbed a boulder and tossed it on the Hydra's body to keep it from getting up. "Good job!" Alex gripped the blade in his hand and brought it down on its neck, slicing its head off. "HA! I WIN HADES!" Alex shouted. "I wouldn't speak so soon, it's only half-time" Hades voice boomed. Another rumble came, which signaled that the Hydra had moved the boulder and was getting up. The stub where its head once stood suddenly burst open, giving birth to three heads! "Stitch?" Alex called. "Yes?" Stitch answered. "Run" Alex responded as he took off. Stitch followed him as the Hydra snapped it's fangs at the two.

The Hydra stuck its three heads in the ground like an Ostrich. "Where'd the heads go?" With yet another rumble, the heads shot out of the ground, right behind Alex. Stitch threw another boulder at the Hydra's heads, stunning them. "Stitch, if I just keep slicing off heads, more will grow back! I'm doomed…" Meanwhile, Jack was sitting was sitting in the audience trying to avoid eye contact with the monsters sitting next to him. "C'mon lad, show that monster whose boss!" Jack shouted out to Alex. Ariel was sitting in a cage next to Hades throne. "ALEX! I BELIEVE IN YOU!" She shouted. Alex had heard Jack and Ariel's cry. "They believe in me…" Alex said to himself. The Disney Blade began to glow again, just like it did when he fought Frollo in Paris. "I CAN DO THIS!" Stitch climbed up on his shoulder ready for battle. The heads sunk back into the ground as the body pulled them back out into the open air. "TIME TO FIGHT!" Alex shouted as he charged.

But something was happening; Alex was running faster than normal. "Since when do I have super speed?" Alex said to himself as he ran circles around the beast. One of the heads lunged at him. Before his mind could register what happened, he did a back flip out of the way. He focused hard and with a swing of his blade, he created a wave of energy which sliced off its three head on contact, but resulted in 12 more heads growing. "Since when can I do that?" Alex said in amazement.

Alex knew that the head slicing bit wasn't gonna work out. Suddenly he got an idea. Alex jumped up on one of the boulders in the battle field. "Stitch, throw me at the middle head!" Stitch got the idea and grunted hard as he lifted up the boulder with Alex on board. Stitch launched the rock at the head as Alex pointed his Disney Blade forward. The Monster bit down on the rock before tilting it's head upwards, swallowing both Alex and the boulder whole. "ALEX! NO!" Ariel cried. "ALEX!" Jack shouted. "ALEX!" Stitch cried. The Hydra burped in satisfaction "AND THE WINNER IS…" Hades started to say, but was interrupted by a loud cry form the Hydra as it fell to the ground. A small lump was visible in its neck, it moved closer and closer to its mouth until something opened its mouth, and out came… "ALEX?" Hades shouted in both surprise and anger. The Audience cheered including Jack. Ariel almost cried in happiness. And Stitch just jumped up and down shouting random things in a different language. Alex was covered in a green goo, and he looked extremely agitated. "HADES!" He shouted in anger.

The arena disappeared and they all reappeared in the throne room. He gripped the Disney Blade in his hands and approached Hades. "Hey buddy, c'mon, I'm a reasonable guy" Hades said stammering a bit. "We can work something out…" Alex pointed the tip of the Disney Blade at Hades neck. "I, have just been down the gullet of a 12 headed monster, and I am in no mood to haggle with you, let her go NOW!" Alex demanded. Hades gulped before laughing nervously. "Hey Alex, buddy, a deal is a deal." Hades snapped his fingers and Ariel fell to the ground.

Alex still kept the sword at Hades neck. "Now then, about the Syndicate…" Alex glared. "Hey, hey, I don't even LIKE those guys! They give me like, zippo respect! I want out!" Hades said. Alex titled his head to the side, he was still suspicious. "What do you mean, "You want out?" Alex asked. "I'm saying I hate them! Especially that Jafar character!" Hades muttered. "Jafar?" Alex asked again. "Yeah, Mr. High-and-mighty-vizier is always showing off, I swear if I gotta listen to that guy rant about that Aladdin guy again I'll kill him!" Alex lowered the Disney Blade. "Where is he?" Alex asked. "Some dump called Agrabah, now can you all PLEASE leave me alone?" Hades said getting agitated.

Alex stepped down, not taking his off Hades. Ariel ran over and attached herself to Alex. "ALEX! I was so scared that I lost you when you were eaten." Ariel cried with tears running down her cheeks. "Isn't this precious, I haven't been this choked up since the time I got a Baklava stuck my throat! Huh?" Hades said waiting for a response. Al was silent form the team. "Tough crowd…" Hades said to no one in particular. "C'mon guys, let's head to Agrabah..." Alex said to his friends. They all nodded and left Hades throne room.

When they were gone, Maleficent appeared out of a black mist. "I don't like that fool Jafar as much as any of us do, but suppose Alex and his companions defeat him?" She asked. "Mal, Babe, the way I look at it, we'll have one LESS problem no matter who wins!" Hades said placing his hands behind his head. Suddenly, the booming voice of the Syndicate Leader echoed throughout the room. "Excellent work Hades, leading those fools on, I expected no less from you…" The leader complimented. "Hey, always happy to help Boss man, but don't forget our deal…" Hades reminded. "Of course, Hades." The Leader responded. "Once I achieve my goal, you will receive your reward by ruling on Mount. Olympus…"

Our heroes had left the Underworld and were heading back to the Coliseum to Hercules. "So, do you think Hades was laying us for saps? Jack asked. "If he was, his butt is officially mine!" Alex said gripping his fists. Ariel rested her head on Alex's shoulder. "Alex, I noticed you were doing some crazy moves out there, like those back flips and running at incredible speeds. How did you do that?" Ariel asked. "I think it was my "Strength of Heart" like Hercules said." Before they knew it, they were back at the Coliseum where Hercules was waiting. "Your back!" He said. "Yeah we made it, and I think I figured out the source of my Strength of heart." Alex said. "Oh, and what's that?" Hercules asked. Alex went over to Jack Ariel and Stitch. "My strength of heart comes from Jack, Stitch, and Ariel. With these guys at my side, I'm ready to take on anything!" Ariel kissed Alex on his cheek. "Alex, that's so sweet!" Ariel sighed. Stitch licked his face. "Alex, Ohana" Stitch said. Jack pretended not to be interested, but deep down, he was touched. "Th-thanks mate" Jack said.

That wasn't exactly what Hercules had meant by Strength of Heart, but whatever worked. "So, does that mean your leaving?" Hercules asked. "Afraid so" Jack said. "Like the wind, we must blow onward." The group said their goodbyes before heading back to the Black Pearl. "Wait a second; we're still low on food!" Alex remembered. "I took care of that when we split up to ask about the black gem." Jack reassured. "You mean you stole it…" Alex said. "Pirate" Jack responded as he walked back up to the steering wheel. Alex just groaned as he rested against the mast. Ariel joined him. "You ok?" Ariel asked. "Yeah, why?" Alex asked. "You were seemed pretty mad when you confronted Hades" Ariel responded. "You'd be mad too if YOU went down the gullet of a 12 headed demon!" Alex said. "So, how do you think you did those moves?" Ariel asked. "I guess, somehow the sword fed off Jack and your positive energy..." Alex yawned. Ariel sighed. "This has been some crazy adventure huh?" Ariel turned to see Alex was asleep. "He must be tired after fighting that beast…" Ariel said to herself. She rested her head on his shoulder and wrapped her arms around his chest. "Good night Alex…." She murmured before drifting into slumber.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------

16 chaps, wow, I never thought I'd make it to here… R&R


	17. Arabian Nights

. "So, how do you think you did those moves?" Ariel asked. "I guess, somehow the sword fed off Jack and your positive energy..." Alex yawned. Ariel sighed. "This has been some crazy adventure huh?" Ariel turned to see Alex was asleep. "He must be tired after fighting that beast…" Ariel said to herself. She rested her head on his shoulder and wrapped her arms around his chest. "Good night Alex…." She murmured before drifting into slumber.

**Chapter 17: Arabian Nights**

Maleficent appeared in a dark cloud inside what appeared to be a throne room. She walked up to the figure of Jafar and his parrot Iago. "Ah Maleficent, to what do I owe this unexpected surprise" Jafar said rubbing his Snake staff. Maleficent scowled. "Spare me the flattery Jafar. I'm here to inform you that the Disney Warrior is on the move!" Jafar raised a brow. "You mean the boy that is said to destroy us?" Jafar asked. "Yes, if you should see him and his companions destroy them. But focus on finding out where the object we seek is" Maleficent replied. "Awwk! The object we seek!" Iago repeated. "It will be done" Jafar grinned. "Remember Jafar, we gave you your rule over Agrabah, and we can take it away just as easily, do not fail us!" Maleficent threatened before disappearing in a dark cloud. Iago flew over and landed on Jafar's staff. "Geeze! What crawled up her robe?" Iago yelled. "Calm down Iago" Jafar said. "I'll get her off my back soon enough, but for now, we wait for the Disney Warrior…"

"Agrabah! We made it!" Alex said as they walked off the Black Pearl and onto the dock. "This place is so exotic!" Ariel commented as she stared at the buildings, they looked as if they were built of sand. "I've been to places like this before" Jack said. "Most of the time their ruled by Kings known as Sultans" Suddenly a familiar purple light began to emit form Alex's pocket. He reached in and pulled out Frollo's cufflinks to see that the black gems were glowing. "Looks like Hades wasn't lying…" Alex said. "Then we have our aheading" Jack said taking out an apple and biting into it. "Let's go!" Stitch said climbing up Alex's back. The team walked across the streets looking for any sign of the Syndicate. A massive Palace could be seen in the distance. "That Palace, it reminds me of my home" Ariel sighed. Alex noticed that guards were coming form the Palace, and appeared to be pasting something on the walls. Unfortunately, they overheard two of the guards talking. "That Razul is obsessed with thieves!" One guard said. "I know" Agreed another. "First that Aladdin brat, and now he's got us pasting up wanted signs for that pirate Captain Jack Sparrow!" The whole team stopped dead in their tracks. "As if a pirate from the Spanish Maine is going to come all the way here!" The Guard said turning around. He saw the team frozen in shock. He suddenly turned to the wanted poster, and when he turned back to look Alex and his friends, they were gone.

The team stopped to catch their breath in an alley. "Well Jack, It looks like your reputation precedes you" Alex commented sitting down. "A major flaw in being a pirate, mate" Jack sighed. "Guys this is bad!" Ariel said. "With Jack a wanted man, we can't roam the streets!" Alex thought for a bit. "Than we need some disguises!" Alex poked his head out of the alley and a clothes store across the street. "Okay we got a problem" Alex said. "We got no money." This made Jack grin. "Pirate, mate" Jack said. Jack darted over to another alley next to the clothes shop. After about a minuet Jack returned with clothes in hand. "That was fast..." Alex commented. "Alex, I'm Captain Jack Sparrow!" Jack said proudly. The team changed into their new outfits, In place of his shirt, Alex wore a blue vest, with baggy pants which tucked into his sneakers. Placed on Alex's head was a turban which stitch hid under. Ariel wore a green dress with a slightly transparent veil over her face. Jack wore a brown robe with a hood that covered a bit of his face.

The crew was able to move about the crowds with Jack without being caught. "Okay guys, spread and see if we can gather any information." Alex said. They all nodded and spread out. Alex walked about food carts, asking if people knew anything on the Syndicate. But unfortunately Stitch wouldn't stop moving. "Stitch smells food…" Stitch murmured. Alex smacked his turban, smacking Stitch in the nose. "Stitch, control yourself!" Alex yelled. Everybody was staring at him. "Oh, um, Talking to your turban is said to help it from falling off." Alex stammered when he noticed the crowd. Stitch began to drool which seeped into Alex's hair. Alex shivered as the goo oozed into his hair.

Jack looked about for information, and anything of value. Something shiny caught his eye, when he turned he saw two golden pieces, if put together it would form a scarab beetle. "Well, well, well what do we have here?" Jack said reaching for it. Suddenly a huge burly man grabbed his arm. "Not so fast!" The man said. "You want it; you'll have to win it off me." Jack grinned. "Well I have the perfect game!" Jack pulled out a bottle of rum. "First one to pass out loses!" Jack was good at this game, mainly because he always cheated. Jack only pretended to drink his rum while the man chugged it down until he passed out on the floor. "I win mate" Jack said taking the golden scarab beetle.

The team reunited in the center of town. "Okay guys, what were you able to dig up?" Alex asked. "I found out that this Jafar has ruled over Agrabah for awhile." Ariel replied. "I found out that the original Sultan is gone, but his daughter, Princess Jasmine, was captured by Jafar." Jack said. Ariel suddenly gave Alex a weird look. "Alex, where's your turban?" Ariel asked. Alex reached up and saw that his turban was indeed gone. "Oh no, where's Stitch?" Alex said franticly looking around. Suddenly two guards came running in their direction. "STOP THIEF!" One shouted. All eyes fell on Jack. "You didn't…" Ariel said with disbelief. "I did not steal!" The second Jack said that four coins slid out of his robe and onto the ground. Jack gulped. "Much…" at that instant, over a thousand coins, a few apples, and jewelry avalanched out of his robe covering his feet. Suddenly, Stitch came thundering by, carrying a mountain of food with more guards after him. "Guys, we gotta split up!" Alex shouted as he darted off in a random direction. Ariel nodded and she too took off. "Why do we always end up running for our lives?" Jack asked himself as he took off after Stitch with the guards after him.

Alex ran thru the streets with two guards after him. But he was being watched. The person who was watching him suddenly jumped off a roof top and landed on the guards, knocking them out. Alex turned around to see someone who was wearing an outfit similar to his own. "Guards giving you a hard time?" The person asked. "Y-yeah…" Alex replied. "I was helping out a pirate…." "I'm Aladdin" The person said. "And I'm Alex" Alex said shaking his hand. "I'm here with my friends to overthrow someone named Jafar." Aladdin clenched his fist when he heard that name, he obviously recognized it. "If you're going to take down Jafar, I'm with you to the end!"

------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------

I'm baaaaaaack R&R please!


	18. The Cave of Wonders

Alex ran thru the streets with two guards after him. But he was being watched. The person who was watching him suddenly jumped off a roof top and landed on the guards, knocking them out. Alex turned around to see someone who was wearing an outfit similar to his own. "Guards giving you a hard time?" The person asked. "Y-yeah…" Alex replied. "I was helping out a pirate…." "I'm Aladdin" The person said. "And I'm Alex" Alex said shaking his hand. "I'm here with my friends to overthrow someone named Jafar." Aladdin clenched his fist when he heard that name, he obviously recognized it. "If you're going to take down Jafar, I'm with you to the end!"

**Chapter 18: The Cave of Wonders**

Alex and Aladdin jumped from rooftop to rooftop, looking for Ariel, Jack and Stitch. "So, we're looking for a girl, a pirate and a blue dog?" Aladdin asked. "Yeah, I know it sounds odd..." Alex sighed. Alex looked down and saw a mob of guards running after Jack and Stitch. "Aladdin! There they are!" Alex called. Aladdin and Alex grabbed nearby barrels and hurled them down on the guards. Direct hit. Jack and Stitch looked up to see Aladdin and Alex. "Thanks Mate!" Jack called. Suddenly Ariel came running out of another alley with more guards after her. Alex and Aladdin jumped off the rooftop and took off after them. Alex suddenly noticed a fully loaded wooden wheelbarrow he grabbed it and rolled it right at the guards, bowling them over. Ariel jumped out of the way as the wheelbarrow rolled thru the streets. Jack and Stitch walked up them noticing the dazed guards. "Heh, this reminds me of the time I went to Singapore…" Jack said as he reminisced. Stitch gave him a weird look as he climbed back up Alex's back and hung off his shoulder. "Guys, this is Aladdin, he's agreed to help us take down Jafar!" Alex said introducing Aladdin to the others. "Before we take on Jafar, we have to find the golden Scarab Beetle that will lead us to the legendary Cave of Wonders"

Jack reached into his pocket. "You mean this?" Jack said as he pulled out the two golden pieces. "Yes! That's it!" Aladdin said excitedly. "Aladdin, what's in this "Cave of Wonders" Anyhow?" Alex asked. "In the Cave of Wonders, it is said that a magic lamp is there, inside it, is a powerful Genie! If we want any hope at defeating Jafar, we have to get it!" Aladdin explained. "Than let's go!" Ariel said. As the team was about to set off, they saw more guards coming at them. "More of these guys?" Alex asked as he took out the Disney Blade. Aladdin stepped in front of him. "You guys go! I'll take care of them!" Aladdin said. "Just put the two pieces together and it will lead you to the Cave of Wonders!" Alex nodded. "Okay, guys let's move out!" Alex said as he ran off. Ariel and Jack followed leaving Aladdin to fight the guards. They arrived at Agrabah's main gate, beyond it, the endless desert. "Okay, Aladdin said to put the two pieces together… Jack?" Alex asked. "With pleasure…" Jack responded as he took out the two golden pieces. He placed the two together and in an instant the Golden beetle flew circles around Alex before taking off into the desert. "AFTER IT!" Alex called as he ran after it with his friends close behind.

Our hero's chased the beetle into the night, and were exhausted. "I can't run anymore…." Jack said collapsing on the ground. "Me too…." Alex panted. "Guys look!" Ariel pointed to the golden beetle. It split apart, each piece landing on a sand dune. And with a rumble, the sand dune began to take a shape. The two golden pieces served as eyes as the sand dune took the shape of a tiger head. "Well, that's something you don't see everyday…" Jack commented. The Tiger head spoke. "_Who disturbs my slumber?_" Jack sparrow got up and walked into the Tigers gaze. "Captain Jack Sparrow, a humble pirate." Jack responded. The Tiger head glared. "_Know this, only one may enter here, one whose worth lies far within, the diamond in the ruff!" _Jack was confused. "Diamond, in the ruff?" Jack asked to no one in particular. "I think it means….me" Alex said. Alex bravely stepped forward into the Tigers gaze. "It is I, Alex, The Disney Warrior" Alex held out the Disney Blade proudly. "But I'm not going in without Jack, Ariel and Stitch!" The Tiger glared once more. "_Proceed, touch nothing but the lamp!_"

The Tigers mouth opened to reveal a set of stairs. "Well, here we go…." Alex said. Stitch gulped as Alex and his friends walked into the mouth of the Tiger. Jack tripped down the massive line of stairs and tumbled down. He crashed into Ariel Stitch and Alex sending them all down the stairs and landing at the bottom in a pile. "Owww….." Alex groaned. He crawled his way out of the pile and into another chamber of the cave. Alex's eyes widened as he got up. The whole room was filled with treasure. Jack almost cried in happiness. "I must've been a bad pirate, because I died and gone to Heaven!" Jack jumped at one of the piles. "JACK NO!" Ariel and Alex cried as they jumped at him, tackling him to the ground before he could touch the treasure. "Relax mates, everything is an equal share!" Jack said trying to wiggle his way out of their grasp. "Maybe you didn't hear the Tiger head, so let me refresh your memory…" Alex said. "**DON'T TOUCH ANYTHING!**" Ariel, Stitch and Alex screamed in unison. Jack groaned as he followed Alex thru the treasure room. Jack trudged his way over a carpet on the ground as he whimpered about not being able to touch any treasure. Unknown to everyone, the carpet began to move. It rose into the air and stared at them and followed behind them.

Jack thought he heard something and turned around. The Carpet instantly dropped to the floor. Jack just shook it off and continued to follow. Ariel was amazed by the sight of all the treasure. "It's so beautiful!" Ariel sighed. "A handful of this would make me richer than daddy!" The carpet continued to follow them. Jack turned around again, this time the Carpet rose into the air above Jacks field of vision. "Okay, I have the feeling that something is following us…" Jack said. "It's probably the rum kicking in…" Alex joked.

The carpet continued to follow them again. The next time Jack turned around he saw the Carpet. "ALEX LOOK!" Jack called. Alex turned around with the Disney Blade in hand and saw the carpet. The Carpet suddenly backed away when it saw Alex's sword. "It's a…Magic Carpet…" Alex said in wonder. "Awww, it's so cute…" Ariel said.

"C'mon" Alex said. "We're not gonna hurt ya…" The Carpet slowly crept forward. "Alex…" Stitch said. "Carpet can help!" Alex nodded. "Hey…" Alex said to the Carpet. "Would you know where a lamp would be?" The Carpet Nodded and flew off into the depths of the cave. "Guys, Let's go!" Alex said as he ran after the Carpet. The Carpet lead them to a dark blue chamber, and high up on a pedestal in the center of the room, was the lamp, shining under light. "Wait here…" Alex told Ariel and Jack. Alex waded his way thru the water surrounding the massive Pedestal and began to climb up. Jack looked to the right and saw a massive red ruby. He lunged for it but Ariel grabbed his jacket and pulled him back. "Jack, control yourself!" Ariel shouted. Stitch heard the commotion and turned around, only to see the red ruby. To him it looked like a pineapple, and he hadn't eaten. Stitch jumped off Alex's shoulder and made his way back to Ariel.

Alex had reached the top and cautiously picked up the lamp. "This is it!" Alex said in excitement, He shoved the lamp inside his vest and began to make his way back down but something happened. The place began to rumble. And the Tigers voice was heard. "_INFIDILES! You have touched, the forbidden treasure!_" Alex glared at Jacks direction. "JACK SPARROW!" Alex shouted angrily. "It wasn't me!" Jack pleaded. "It was the monster!" Indeed, Stitch was caught holding the ruby. "Stitch thought it was food!" Stitch cried. Alex just smacked his hand on his face in exasperation. The Tigers voice was heard again. "_And now you will never again, see the light of DAY!_" The water surrounding the Pedestal turned to boiling lava. Alex was trapped! "Why me…?" Alex sighed.


	19. The Great Escape!

Alex had reached the top and cautiously picked up the lamp. "This is it!" Alex said in excitement, He shoved the lamp inside his vest and began to make his way back down but something happened. The place began to rumble. And the Tigers voice was heard. "_INFIDILES! You have touched, the forbidden treasure!_" Alex glared at Jacks direction. "JACK SPARROW!" Alex shouted angrily. "It wasn't me!" Jack pleaded. "It was the monster!" Indeed, Stitch was caught holding the ruby. "Stitch thought it was food!" Stitch cried. Alex just smacked his hand on his face in exasperation. The Tigers voice was heard again. "_And now you will never again, see the light of DAY!_" The water surrounding the Pedestal turned to boiling lava. Alex was trapped! "Why me…?" Alex sighed.

**Chapter 19: The great escape!**

The Lava began to rise; Alex didn't have much time left! The Carpet flew over to Alex and Alex jumped on as it passed. The two made a U-turn and headed back to pick up Jack, Stitch and Ariel. But close behind them was a massive wave of lava, ready to drown them in its scolding hot liquid. "GUYS! WE GOTTA GET OUTTA HERE!" Alex called as he approached them. Ariel, Stitch and Jack quickly jumped aboard as they passed. The Carpet zoomed thru the dark cave, with the lava close behind it. Alex tried to see where he was going but with no luck. His vision did clear up however when he saw a wall getting closer and closer. "We're gonna die…" Alex murmured. The Carpet made a sudden drop causing everyone to scream. The carpet than dove forward thru another cave, and they were back at the Treasure room. The Lava crashed thru the Cave melting anything in its path, including the treasure. "THE TREASURE!" Jack cried. "DON'T MAKE ME TURN THIS CARPET AROUND!" Alex yelled. Spouts of fire shot out of the lava. Alex grabbed onto the edges of the Carpet in an attempt to steer away from the fire. The Carpet zoomed into the final room, the stair room. And the entrance was visible! But outside The Tiger head moaned and groaned. It was slowly sinking into the sand. Alex looked up and saw the entrance. "WE'RE HOME FREE!" Alex shouted happily.

But their luck soon ran out as a boulder smashed down on the back of the Carpet, pulling it from underneath them. "NOT GOOD!" Alex cried as they all fell. Everyone screamed as they hurdled to their doom. Alex looked down and saw the Lava growing closer. He screamed so much that he blacked out.

Alex drowsily woke up the last thing he remembered was falling toward the lava. He instantly shot up, only to se that they were in some dark chamber. He saw the others just getting up. "Ariel? Are you okay?" Alex asked. Ariel groaned. "I'm fine…" She said rubbing her back. Stitch however was jumping up and down like an excited four year old. "Uh? Stitch?" Alex asked. "Let's go again! Let's go again!" Stitch chanted excitedly. Jack rubbed his head. "Jack? How about you?" Alex asked. "That's it, next time I drive…" Jack moaned.

Everyone looked around the dark chamber. "How come we're not dead?" Alex asked. Alex knocked his fist against the floor. "The lava…It's as hard as a rock." Alex commented. "ALEX! LOOK!" Ariel shouted pointing at something. Alex turned and saw the Disney Blade stuck in the ground. "Is it possible that the Disney Blade did this?" Jack asked. "Could be…" Alex said as he pulled it out of the ground. "How we get out of here?" Stitch asked. Alex suddenly remembered the lamp. "I just hope the legend is true…" Alex took a deep breath and rubbed the lamp. The lamp began to glow and emit strange noises before fireworks shout out of its spout. Suddenly a blue smoke covered the entire room. And suddenly a loud "OYE!" Was heard. When the smoke cleared the team saw a huge blue figure was seen, it was the Genie! "Ten thousand years, will give ya such a crick in the neck!" The Genie grabbed its head and did a 360 degree spin with it before plopping it back in place.

Alex looked at the Genie in both wonder, and confusion. "I must've hit my head harder than I thought…" Alex said to himself. The Genie suddenly had a microphone in its hand. "Hey, it's nice to be back ladies and gentleman!" The Genie said pretending to be a game show host. He then held the microphone to Alex. "Hey! Hi! How ya doin, what's your name?" The Genie said really fast. "Uh…Alex?" Alex nervously responded. Suddenly Alex's name appeared on a diamond vision board. "ALEX! It's great to have ya on the show; can we call you "Al" or maybe "Ex"?" The Genie asked. "Wait, who are you?" Alex asked. "Who am I? WHO am I? I am the one! The Only! Genie of the Lamp!" The Genie shouted. "That's right ladies and gentleman, for just three wishes, all your desires can come true!" Ariel's eyes widened. "Wishes? You can grant any wish?" She asked. "Well not quite…" The Genie said. "There is a restriction or too..." "Like?" Jack asked. "Rule Numero uno: I can't kill anyone…" A butcher knife appeared in the Genie's hand while, creepy music played in the background. "Sorry, but this movie is rated PG you know!" Jack grinned. "Oh goody, more action for me!"

"What else is there?" Alex asked. "Rule number two: I can't make anybody fall in love, sorry you lonely pathetic people..." The Genie morphed into a baby with wings. "But I ain't Cupid!" Ariel held Alex's hand. "We don't need you for that, anything else?" Ariel asked. "Rule number three: I can't bring people back from the dead, I don't do horror movies!" The Genie finished. "So, what will it be?" Alex thought for a moment before coming up with a plan. "So, you can take the form of anything? How about a rocket!" Genie responded by morphing into a big blue rocket and began counting down from five…four…three…two…one... The genie rocket began to rumble and launched into the air, smashing a huge hole in the cavern, revealing the desert! "We're free!" Stitch shouted. The Carpet flew over to Alex. "Climb aboard!" Alex said. The team got on and flew out of the cavern where Genie was waiting. "Come on Genie! Back to Agrabah!" Alex shouted as the Carpet flew into the distance. 


	20. A Not So Warm Welcome

"What else is there?" Alex asked. "Rule number two: I can't make anybody fall in love, sorry you lonely pathetic people..." The Genie morphed into a baby with wings. "But I ain't Cupid!" Ariel held Alex's hand. "We don't need you for that, anything else?" Ariel asked. "Rule number three: I can't bring people back from the dead, I don't do horror movies!" The Genie finished. "So, what will it be?" Alex thought for a moment before coming up with a plan. "So, you can take the form of anything? How about a rocket!" Genie responded by morphing into a big blue rocket and began counting down from five…four…three…two…one... The genie rocket began to rumble and launched into the air, smashing a huge hole in the cavern, revealing the desert! "We're free!" Stitch shouted. The Carpet flew over to Alex. "Climb aboard!" Alex said. The team got on and flew out of the cavern where Genie was waiting. "Come on Genie! Back to Agrabah!" Alex shouted as the Carpet flew into the distance. 

**Chapter 20: A Not-So-Warm Welcome.**

Genie followed the Magic Carpet thru the desert, heading back to Agrabah. "All righty then!" Genie said. "You're down to two wishes left!" Alex chuckled. "Not exactly…I still got three wishes left!" Alex said confidently. "No, you used wish number one to escape" Genie said. Alex chuckled again. "I asked you to change into a rocket, I never said anything about blowing a hole in the cavern, you did that on your own!" Genie did a massive jaw drop. Alex had pulled a fast one on him. "Not bad mate…" Jack said "You made a monkey outta me!" Genie said as he transformed into a monkey who jumped on Jacks head. Jack growled as Genie morphed back, Genie than faced Alex. "Alright wise guy!" Genie said. "You tricked me this time, but I'm keeping an eye on you this time!" An eyeball appeared in Genies hand and he slapped on Alex's cheek. "Very funny…" Alex said as he pried the eye ball off his face. "Genie? How long until we reach Agrabah?" Ariel asked. Genie pulled out a giant watch. "About…an hour or so..." Genie replied. "What? We don't have that kind of time! We already wasted a day!" Alex said. "Fine, for my first "Official" wish. I wish we were in Agrabah!" "Now you're talking!" Genie said as he snapped his fingers. The group disappeared in a puff of blue smoke, and re-appeared at the front gate of Agrabah.

"Well, you know where to find me!" Genie said disappearing into the lamp. "Hey Genie…" Alex said. "Why do you need to stay in a lamp anyway?" Genie reappeared again. "It's all part of the whole gig, Phenomenal Cosmic Power! Itty Bitty living space." "That's terrible." Ariel said. "Is there anyway to get out?" "The only way I get out, is if my master wishes me out!" Genie replied. 'What if I wish you free after my second wish?" Alex asked. Genie suddenly began hugging him tightly. "You'd do that for me?" Alex gasped for air. "Yeah sure, now let me go before I suffocate!" Alex begged. Genie dropped him and disappeared into the lamp. Ariel helped him up. "So, where do we find Jafar?" Jack asked. "My guess is the Palace if he's been ruing over Agrabah for awhile." Alex said. "Then let's go!" Stitch said. The team began to make their way to the Palace. When they reached to front gate Alex began to get a bit nervous, but shook it off. As they were about to enter, a puff of red smoke clouded their vision. When it cleared, there stood Jafar. Alex quickly hid the lamp behind his back.

"Disney Warrior, we finally meet." Jafar said, "I do believe you have something that belongs to us…" "You're not getting the Disney Blade!" Alex shouted. Iago flew off of Jafar's shoulder and into the sky. Alex quickly pulled out the lamp. "GENIE! I wish for you to get rid of Jafar!" Alex shouted. In an instant Genie re-appeared dressed as an Army general points a huge machine gun in Jafar's direction. "Any last words?" Genie asked. "Yes, your second wish has been denied!" Jafar shouted. Alex looked and saw that the lamp was gone! Iago was holding in his talons, who dropped in Jafar's hands. Genie disappeared and re-appeared next to Jafar. "Genie, my first wish! I wish for you to make me the most powerful Sorcerer in the world!" Jafar shouted. "GENIE NO!" Alex pleaded but it was too late. Genie blasted him with magic and Jafar began to glow. "Now then…" Jafar pointed his staff at Alex and blasted him into a wall. "Ta-ta…" Jafar said as he and Genie disappeared in a puff of red smoke.

Alex groaned a he got up. "What now?" Jack asked. "First, we gotta break into the Palace." Alex said. Alex then turned to Ariel. "Ariel, can you wait for us back at the Black Pearl?" Alex asked. "But I want to come with you!" Ariel protested. "Jafar is now the most powerful sorcerer in the world! It's too dangerous!" Alex said. "Please Alex!" Ariel argued. "It's for your own good!" Alex said. A tear ran down Ariel's cheek. "You're beginning to sound just like my father!" Ariel yelled before running off. "Ariel! Wait!" Alex cried but it was too late, she was gone. "I know this a bad time and all…" Jack said. "But, um, does this mean she's available?" Alex resisted the urge to strangle Jack. "No Jack, she is not…" Alex groaned. "Let's just stop Jafar, than I'll deal with that…" Jacked looked at the gate. "It's locked, and I highly doubt we can climb up that wall." Jack said. Alex glanced at Stitch. "Stitch, can you blow a hole in the wall?" Alex asked. Stitch nodded and jumped off Alex's shoulder. He backed up and charged at the wall. He then head butted his way thru the wall creating a huge hole. "A whole new meaning to the phrase "Use your head…" Alex said as he and Jack climbed thru.

Since Jack was a master at break in and entering. The easily slipped past the guards and into the Palace. 'Where to now?" Jack asked. "Let's try this way!" Alex said opening a door. It led them into a dungeon. There they saw a familiar face. "ALADDIN!" Alex cried as he ran up to him, he was chained to a wall. "Alex! Get me outta here!" Aladdin said. Stitch bit the chains off Aladdin's arms. "Aladdin? Where's Jafar?" Alex asked. "In the Throne Room with Jasmine!" Aladdin said. "Can you take us there?" Jack asked. Aladdin nodded and led them out of the dungeon and into the Throne Room. They all hid behind a pillar. They listened in on Jafar gloating to himself. "This is perfect." Jafar said to himself. "I have the power, the Princess, and Agrabah! The only thing that would make this better is if I were the leader of the Syndicate!" This gave Alex an idea. "Okay guys I got a plan, but Aladdin, your gonna have to take one for the team." Aladdin nodded and shared his plan.

When they were in agreement Aladdin ran out of his hiding place and charged at Jafar. Jafar looked and saw Aladdin coming at him. "That street rat again?" Jafar cried. "Genie! I wish for you to stop him!" Jafar had played into Alex's hand. Genie groaned as he blasted Aladdin into a pillar. That was Alex, Jack and Stitch's cue. They all leapt out to face Jafar. "What now Jafar?" Alex asked. "I heard your plan to overthrow the Syndicate, so go ahead, wish for Genie to stop us; you'll still have us to deal with because Genie's can't kill people! And you won't be leader. But if you wish yourself leader, you'll have us to deal with! Which is it?" The plan worked, either way, Jafar would lose. But instead, he was laughing. "Very good…" Jafar said. "I expected no less from the Disney Warrior…but why have Genie get rid of you?" Jafar began to float in the air and glowing. "You know the old phrase, when you want something done right, you gotta do it yourself!"


	21. Fight for Agrabah

When they were in agreement, Aladdin ran out of his hiding place and charged at Jafar. Jafar looked and saw Aladdin coming at him. "That street rat again?" Jafar cried. "Genie! I wish for you to stop him!" Jafar had played into Alex's hand. Genie groaned as he blasted Aladdin into a pillar. That was Alex, Jack and Stitch's cue. They all leapt out to face Jafar. "What now Jafar?" Alex asked. "I heard your plan to overthrow the Syndicate, so go ahead, wish for Genie to stop us; you'll still have us to deal with because Genie's can't kill people! And you won't be leader. But if you wish yourself leader, you'll have us to deal with! Which is it?" The plan worked, either way, Jafar would lose. But instead, he was laughing. "Very good…" Jafar said. "I expected no less from the Disney Warrior…but why have Genie get rid of you?" Jafar began to float in the air and glowing. "You know the old phrase, when you want something done right, you gotta do it yourself!"

**Chapter 21: Fight for Agrabah**

Jafar fired a huge bolt of energy at Alex. Alex rolled out of the way. "Your gonna have to do better than that!" Alex taunted. Jafar growled as he attempted to smack Alex with his staff. Alex held up the Disney Blade and blocked him. "JACK! SAVE THE PRINCESS!" Alex cried. "STITCH! GET THE LAMP!" Stitch ran toward the lamp, but Iago picked it up. Stitch's eyes widened "Food…" Stitch said licking his lips. Stitch began to chase Iago around the room. Princess Jasmine was chained to the throne by her arm. Jack attempted to cut thru the chains with his sword but with no luck. Jafar broke thru Alex's block and smacked him to the ground. Jafar's staff morphed into a sword. Jafar lunged at him but Alex moved out of the way. The two got into a sword fight. "You think you have a chance at winning boy?" Jafar asked. "Jafar, I'm the Disney Warrior I AM going to win!" Alex said. "You and the Syndicate are going down!" The Disney Blade began to glow like it did back at Paris. The next time the swords met it repelled Jafar back a bit. Alex noticed Jack having trouble. Suddenly, the Disney Blade began to take on a life of it's own it shot out of Alex's hand, and sliced thru Jasmine's chains. The Disney Blade then reappeared in Alex's hand.

The glowing stopped again. "Aw c'mon!" Alex said. Jafar noticed Jasmine and Jack escaping. "Sorry, but your time is up!" Jafar blasted them with magic and Jack and Jasmine were trapped in a giant hourglass. "JACK!" Alex cried. Stitch finally pinned Iago to the ground and the lamp slid across the floor. Jafar and Alex raced to grab the lamp. The two grabbed it and began a game of Tug-a-war with the Lamp. When suddenly a loud smashing noise was heard. It was Aladdin! He had broken the hourglass and was carrying the unconscious Princess out of the room; Jack however was still out like a light in the hourglass. Jafar tried to stop him but Alex grabbed him by his cape and knocked him to the ground. The Lamp fell out of Jafar's hand and slid across the floor into Stitch's hands. Stitch put the Lamp in his jaws and took off as Jafar, Alex and Iago chased him across the Throne Room. The three had trapped Stitch in a corner when he got an idea. Stitch arched his neck and swallowed the Lamp whole. He then inhaled deeply and spat the Lamp out which such force that it rocketed into the air like a missile.

Everyone made a mad scramble to catch the Lamp as it came back down. "I got it!" cried Alex. "No! I got it!" Jafar yelled. "I got it ya bird brains!" Iago shouted. As the Lamp came closer to the ground Jafar was in a perfect position to catch it. But as fate would have it, as it was about to enter Jafar's hands, a pair of hands shot out over his head and caught it. Everyone was shocked to see who it was. "Ariel?" Alex shouted in shock. Indeed, Ariel had come back and grabbed the Lamp. "Impudent girl! Hand over the Lamp!" Jafar demanded. Ariel took off and Jafar followed. Jafar kept firing blast of magic but kept missing as Ariel ran. But Ariel's luck ran out when she was trapped in a corner. Jafar charged up a blast of magic while Ariel held onto the Lamp tightly. Jafar fired but Alex had gotten in front of her and took the shot. Alex fell to the ground. "MY SHOULDER!" Alex cried in pain. Ariel dropped down to help Alex, but dropped the lamp.

Jafar laughed in triumph as he grabbed the Lamp. "You did good Disney Warrior, but your about to see real power!" Jafar shouted. Suddenly Ariel got an idea. "Real power? HAH!" She mocked. Jafar glared at her. "You dare defy me?" Jafar thundered. "The only reason you HAVE any power is because Genie gave it to you!" Ariel said. "You're nothing! Genie is more powerful than you ever will be..." Jafar's eyes went wide. "Your right, his power dose exceed my own…but not for long!" Jafar rubbed the lamp and Genie appeared. "What do ya want? "Master?" Genie said in a sarcastic tone. "I make my third wish, I wish to be, an all powerful Genie!" Jafar yelled. Genie groaned as he blasted Jafar with some magic and suddenly he began to change. Jafar morphed into a huge red muscle bound Genie! "The power! The Absolute power!" Jafar yelled as his giant figure crashed thru the ceiling. Suddenly Alex realized what Ariel was trying to do. A black Lamp appeared underneath Jafar. "The Universe is mine to command! To control!" Jafar yelled. Even though Alex could barely move his arm he crawled over and grabbed the Black Lamp.

"NOT SO FAST JAFAR!" Alex shouted. "You seem to be forgetting something!" Jafar looked down and saw Alex. Alex held up the Black Lamp in triumph. "Every thing that comes with being a Genie!" Suddenly Jafar was being pulled into the Lamp. "NOOOOOOOOO!" Jafar cried. "Phenomenal Cosmic Power!" Alex shouted. In an instant Jafar was gone, trapped in the lamp. "Itty Bitty living space…" Jack had finally woken up and walked over to Alex and Ariel. "I take one little nap and I miss all the action?" Jack asked yawning. Genie hugged Alex. "YA DID IT YA BIG LUG YOU!" Genie cried in happiness. Alex couldn't help but laugh, but then winced in pain. "C'mon guys, let's head back to Aladdin. Aladdin, Jasmine and the team reunited near the port. "Do you really gotta go?" Jasmine asked. "Yeah, we got places to go, things to do…" Alex said. Jasmine kissed Alex on the cheek. "Thanks for helping Aladdin…" She said. Jack puckered his lips and closed his eyes. Jasmine cringed slightly before just shaking his hand. Alex had given Aladdin Jafar's lamp to hang onto.

"OH! I almost forgot!" Alex said. "Genie?" Genie morphed into a solider. "Sir yes sir!" Genie cried. "I forgot to make my final wish, I wish…" Alex said. All eyes fell on Alex. "For your freedom!" Genie began to glow and so did his lamp. A vortex began to surround his lower body and when it cleared he had feet. "Now you can do whatever you want, when ever you want." Alex said. "But if you can do me a favor, can you and Carpet keep an eye on Aladdin and Jasmine for me?" Genie began shaking his arm like a slot machine lever. "You got it pal!" Aladdin and Jasmine climbed on the Carpet and they took to the sky. With a final farewell Genie went after them. Alex sighed. "I'm gonna miss that big blue annoyance …" Alex laughed.

They boarded the Black Pearl and sailed out into the horizon, but, they were being watched in the water an all too familiar figure emerged. King Triton! The sea king had been hunting Alex and Ariel down ever since they left the ocean. He swam over to the boat and began to climb up the side. When he reached the top he saw Ariel treating Alex's wound. He quickly ducked down and listened in on their conversation.

"Good thing Jack isn't here or he'd never leave us alone…" Alex said. Ariel sighed. "Alex, I'm sorry. If I had gone back to the ship like you said, you wouldn't have gotten hurt trying to save me…" Alex patted her shoulder. "But it was you who tricked Jafar. If it wasn't for you, we wouldn't have won. I need to trust you more. I was just afraid that you would've been hurt, and I would feel responsible. I guess that happens with everyone who loves someone. Maybe that's how your father feels." Alex said. "But he doesn't trust me to take care of myself like you do." Ariel said wrapping a bandage over his shoulder. "It takes great courage to be able to let go of that fear and give the person you love a chance to be strong. I'm sure your father will find that courage." Alex said.

A tear ran down King Triton's cheek. "Why, why does she have to grow up so fast…?" He sighed to himself. He peered over the edge to see Ariel hugging Alex. "Tomorrow, I shall test the Disney Warrior…" King Triton said cracking his knuckles.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

This should keep your mouths watering for more, dang I'm on a roll this week! Okay you know the drill, R&R and no one gets hurt...


	22. Tritons Test

"Good thing Jack isn't here or he'd never leave us alone…" Alex said. Ariel sighed. "Alex, I'm sorry. If I had gone back to the ship like you said, you wouldn't have gotten hurt trying to save me…" Alex patted her shoulder. "But it was you who tricked Jafar. If it wasn't for you, we wouldn't have won. I need to trust you more. I was just afraid that you would've been hurt, and I would feel responsible. I guess that happens with everyone who loves someone. Maybe that's how your father feels." Alex said. "But he doesn't trust me to take care of myself like you do." Ariel said wrapping a bandage over his shoulder. "It takes great courage to be able to let go of that fear and give the person you love a chance to be strong. I'm sure your father will find that courage." Alex said.

A tear ran down King Triton's cheek. "Why, why does she have to grow up so fast…?" He sighed to himself. He peered over the edge to see Ariel hugging Alex. "Tomorrow, I shall test the Disney Warrior…" King Triton said cracking his knuckles.

**Chapter 22: Tritons Test.**

Alex's wound had healed overnight and the day was looking bright. "Ahhh the breeze feels good!" Alex said. Alex took out the Disney Blade and the sun reflected off of it creating a rainbow. "Cool…" Alex said in wonder. But Triton was watching them. Today was they day he was going to challenge Alex. He clinged to the side of the ship and used the Trident to morph his fins into legs. Ariel came out to join Alex. "You feel better?" Ariel asked. "I'm fine…" Alex said. "There's nothing I can't defeat!" Suddenly a loud clumping noise was heard, it was coming from the side of the boat and to everyone's shock King Triton climbed up and onto the deck, and he looked mad. "That however may take a little work…" Alex said wide eyed. "Daddy!" Ariel cried in shock. "Ariel!" Triton snapped. King Triton the turned to Alex. "Disney Warrior…" He sneered. "King Triton…" Alex glared. Stitch ran over and jumped on Alex's shoulder. "Alex!" Stitch shouted. "Stitch!" Alex yelled. Jack noticed nobody acknowledged him. "Captain Jack Sparrow" Jack added. Everyone on the ship gave him a death glare. "I'll just be over here…" Jack said laughing nervously. Everybody picked up where they left off. "Ariel, I've been searching for you for a long time!" Triton said. "You're returning to the Palace with me!" "B-but Daddy!" Ariel pleaded. "No "Buts" Triton yelled. "I am your Father and you will do as I say!" Alex stepped forward. "Hang on a second, even though your father, don't you think she's old enough to make her own choices?" Alex protested.

"Stay out of this boy!" Triton yelled. "This doesn't concern you! And I refuse to take orders from a child!" Now Alex was mad. Alex drew the Disney Blade out and pointed it at Triton. "And you know what else? You're not MY Father either!" Alex shouted angrily. Triton turned to face hi and the Trident appeared in his hand. "You dare to challenge me?" Triton yelled. The two began to circle each other, taunting each other to make the first move. Triton swung the Trident like a bat, Alex simply ducked. Alex tried to do a vertical slash, but Triton blocked. The power of the Trident was so strong that it caused Alex to be bounced backwards when the Disney Blade met with the Trident. Triton once again swung his Trident madly but this time, when Alex ducked, he kicked one of his legs, causing him to fall. Alex ran over to the mast and waited. When Trident got up he charged at Alex and tried to stab him with the Trident. Alex ducked, causing the Trident to get stuck in the mast. Triton grunted as he tried to de-lodge his Trident from the mast. Alex ran behind him and faced the mast. "Disney Blade, don't fail me now!" The Disney Blade began to glow again. Alex ran and jumped over Triton and onto the mast. His feet stuck to the mast like a magnet and Alex ran right up the side of the mast and jumped onto the wooden beams holding the sails.

When Triton finally got his weapon out of the mast, he looked around for Alex. "Hey big guy!" Alex shouted. "Up here!" Triton looked up and growled when he saw Alex waving down to him. Triton climbed up the mast and onto Alex's level. Triton now started to get serious; he began blasting energy bolts at Alex. It was difficult to dodge them due to the fact that it was a narrow pathway they were fighting on. Down below, Ariel was worried for both of them. She didn't know who to root for. She eventually found herself yelling. "YOU CAN DO IT ALEX!" Triton paused for a moment upon hearing Ariel. Alex took this time to attack. He once again kicked his leg. Causing Triton to lose his footing and fall. Triton grabbed Alex's arm and dragged him down with him. The two went screaming off the beams and landed hard on the deck. Alex was the first to get up. He rubbed his head and staggered toward the mast. Triton got up and saw Alex he once again charged. This time Alex had no time to duck as he saw the Trident come at him.

In a sudden reflex he quickly grabbed the two outside prongs and held Triton back, before the middle Prong could touch him. The energy from the Trident surged thru Alex's body, but he wasn't gonna give up! Fighting thru the pain. Alex began to push Triton backwards, still holding the Trident in his hands. Triton surged as much energy as he could thru the Trident but it wasn't stopping Alex. Alex somehow gained the strength of a thousand men, as he ripped the Trident from Tritons hands and blasted him with his own weapon. Tritons feet turned back into fins, he was helpless! The two were at a standstill for a few moments. Both breathing heavily. The two glared at each other until Alex sighed and handed the Trident back to Triton. "You realize I could blast you to ashes right now, even in this form?" Triton asked. "Something tells me that if you wanted to do that, you would've done it already." Alex replied.

Tritons glare turned in a warm smile, he too sighed. Triton accepted the Trident back and regained his legs. "You went to great lengths to protect my daughter, for that, I apologize for underestimating you…" Triton said. Triton then turned to Ariel. "This time, you decide what's best for you, not Alex, and especially not me." Triton smiled. Jack opened his mouth, about to say something when Alex raised his hand. "And definitely not you, Jack!" Alex said before Jack could say anything. Ariel ran over and hugged Triton. "Daddy, I love you, but Alex needs me, and I need him." Ariel replied. Triton sighed again. He was a bit disappointed, but he was happy.

"Very well, I can do no more than wish you good luck on your journey, and Alex, I want you to promise that you will allow no harm to come to me daughter" Triton said. "I promise your Majesty!" Alex replied. "I'll protect her with my life." Triton smiled, but then regained his serious face. "One more thing Alex." Triton said. "Alex, I confess that I denied information about the Syndicate. I know what they are planning and I know what they need."

"_Over a thousand years ago, the world itself had only one king: Chernabog. At first he was a good king, who ruled with peace and harmony, but he became greedy and desired more power, thus he sold his soul to evil, and the world fell to his reign of darkness._

_But there were those that opposed him. One of them was my ancestor. Another was named Xela the Disney Warrior. His blade trapped Chernabog into a chasm at the peak of Bald Mountain and created a seal that only the Disney Blade can break._

_It was after that, those who fought against him were made kings of their homelands, but Xela was king of all. He died without an heir, if he even had one remains a mystery, and King Mickey assumed the throne"._

"Your sword, Alex, is the key to defeat Chernabog, but also the key to release him. Take great care, for the Syndicate will stop at nothing to take it from you." Triton finished. Alex nodded. "I won't let them take the Disney Blade! They'll have to pry it from my dead hands!" Triton smiled. "Very good, than this is where I leave you." Triton walked over to the side of the boat where Jack was standing. "I would like you to know that I was rooting for you, mate" Jack said. Triton sneered at him before diving back to the ocean.

"So, what now Alex?" Ariel asked. Alex's hands were wounded badly from holding back the Trident, but he kept his familiar grin. "We relax!" Alex said plopping down against the mast. "I'm all for that, mate!" Jack said sitting next to him, and drinking a bottle of rum. Ariel giggled as she sat Next to Alex leaning against him. Stitch curled up in a ball and sun bathed. "Who says Warriors can't take a break?" Alex said letting the warm sun beat down on him.


	23. Oriental Warriors

"Your sword, Alex, is the key to defeat Chernabog, but also the key to release him. Take great care, for the Syndicate will stop at nothing to take it from you." Triton finished. Alex nodded. "I won't let them take the Disney Blade! They'll have to pry it from my dead hands!" Triton smiled. "Very good, than this is where I leave you." Triton walked over to the side of the boat where Jack was standing. "I would like you to know that I was rooting for you, mate" Jack said. Triton sneered at him before diving back to the ocean.

"So, what now Alex?" Ariel asked. Alex's hands were wounded badly from holding back the Trident, but he kept his familiar grin. "We relax!" Alex said plopping down against the mast. "I'm all for that, mate!" Jack said sitting next to him, and drinking a bottle of rum. Ariel giggled as she sat Next to Alex leaning against him. Stitch curled up in a ball and sun bathed. "Who says Warriors can't take a break?" Alex said letting the warm sun beat down on him.

**Chapter 23: Oriental Warriors**

The Black Pearl came to a slow stop at the docks of China Our hero's exited the ship and looked around. "CHINA! WE MADE IT!" Alex said excitedly. "That just leaves the Great Forest and we're at Bald Mountain!" Ariel said. A familiar purple light began to emit out of Alex's pocket. Frollo's Cufflinks were acting up again. "Look's like we got some more trouble." Jack commented. "Than let's go!" Stitch said. Our hero's were about to disembark when suddenly, a green flame appeared before them. When it disappeared, there stood the figure of Maleficent her pale skin gave Alex a chill down his spine. "At last Disney Warrior, we meet..." Maleficent said in an all-to-kind voice. 'I take it you're a Syndicate member…" Alex glared. "A member? I, Maleficent, am high executive of the Syndicate." Maleficent replied. "Meaning your one of the more powerful…" Jack said. "Precisely." Maleficent replied. "Congratulations are in order Disney Warrior. You've defeated Hook, killed Frollo, escaped Hades, and now you've captured Jafar. But, compared to me, they were all FOOLS!" Alex drew out the Disney Blade. "You talk a lot of smack for someone who stood on the sidelines and watched her teammates fall at my Blade!" Alex yelled. Jack took out his sword as well. "Why don't you back up that talk hag!" Jack said.

Maleficent chuckled. "Believe me pirate, I would love to. But unfortunately I have my own matters to attend to here. But mark my word Disney Warrior, we will meet again, but next time, only one of us will be alive!" Maleficent disappeared in the green flames, but the voice of her evil laugh could still be heard. "Your right, only one will be alive, AND IT WON'T BE YOU!" Alex cried. Ariel put her hand on his shoulder to calm him down. "Let it go Alex, right now we need to find the Great Forest." Ariel said. Alex nodded and the group began the standard procedure of splitting up and asking around. They reunited back at the docks. "Anything?" Alex asked. His two friends shook their heads. Alex groaned. But hope was revived as Stitch came running up with something in his mouth. Alex pulled it out, to reveal that it was a map. Alex's face lit up when he read it. "Guys, according to this map, The Great Forest is just on the other side of that mountain!" Alex said pointing to a massive mountain in the distance.

Stitch grabbed the map from Alex and kept it in his mouth. Stitch began to run towards the mountain in the distance. "Guys, let's go!" Alex said running after Stitch, Jack and Ariel followed after him, leaving the town in their tracks. But unfortunately, no one in the town had told them that a war was taking stage, China's enemy's, the Hun's, had invaded China, and was planning a takeover. The team stopped to catch their breath in a field, far from town. "Are we there yet?" Jack asked rubbing his feet. "Not even close…" Alex sighed. Ariel glanced at the map Stitch had found. "How'd you find this map anyway?" Ariel asked. Stitch whistled innocently. "You stole it didn't you?" Alex asked. Stitch laughed nervously. Alex grabbed the map and took a look at it. But our hero's were being watched. "Okay." Alex said. "Once we make it to the mountain, we'll need to cut on thru, to reach this massive Imperial city and the Great Forest is not far from there!" The team was about to set off when all of the sudden, Soldiers came out of nowhere and surrounded them, everyone turned to Jack. "Why is it whenever we're surrounded, you blame me?" Jack asked.

The Soldiers lead the four to what looked like a campground. More Soldiers watched as the four were taken to a large tent. "Captain!" one said. The Captain came out from the tent. He was about as tall as Jack and had the uniform of a soldier. "What is it?" The Captain asked, slightly annoyed. "We found these four near the camp." Another one said. "We heard them plotting to get to the Imperial City; they could be spies for the Huns!" Alex looked at Ariel who shrugged. "But maybe they aren't…" The Captain said. Suddenly another soldier came running up franticly. "CAPTAIN! Huns are coming!" He shouted. "Men, move out!" The Captain shouted and the soldiers took off. Alex and the group were left alone. "What now?" Ariel asked. "We could sneak out." Jack suggested. Alex pulled out the Disney Blade. "Or we could help them!" Alex said running out of the tent. They saw the soldiers attempting to fight off Huns. There were only 4 of them, but they were moping the floor with the soldiers. "Okay, this is just embarrassing…." Jack said taking out his sword. Jack and Alex ran at the Huns.

The Huns laughed when they saw Alex and Jack. "I really fail to see the humor in this…" Alex said. One of the Huns stopped laughing long enough to answer Alex. "We have taken down this Army, what make you think that you two can stop us?" The Hun said. Alex responded by kicking the Hun in the gut and punching him. The Huns decided that laughing time was over, and proceeded to attack. Jack had faced mobs before so he could handle himself. Alex was having no trouble at all, He was the Disney Warrior! After a few minuets the Huns were defeated. The Captain approached them. "What are your names?" The Captain asked. "I'm Alex" Alex said. "This is Jack, Ariel and Stitch!" "I am Captain Shang, Jack, Alex, Stitch, You are welcome to join our army, your fighting skills are promising."

Alex looked back at Ariel. "What about Ariel?" Alex asked. "Women cannot join an army, it is a law" Shang said. Ariel clenched her fist. "Well, if Ariel and joining, I ain't joining!" Alex said. "And if he's not, I'm not." Jack replied. Shang groaned. He walked away to think for a moment. He returned to them after a moment. "Fine, she can join, but she has to stay out of they way!" Shang said. Shang then turned to another soldier; this one was dressed in green and had his hair in a bun. "PING!" Shang called. Ping went over to the Captain, "Yes Captain?" Ping asked in a strange voice. Ariel gave Ping a weird look. "Ping, I want you to stick with these four, you can learn something from them." Shang said walking away. Ping turned to our hero's. "Um, Hi, guys…" Ping said nervously. "Uh, hi? " Alex asked.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I am sooooooooo sory for he long wait, I have been feeling a bit uninspired, mainly because nobody ever visits my Devaintart account. If you want to visit my gallery, my screename on there is Jedimickey


	24. A women among men

Alex looked back at Ariel. "What about Ariel?" Alex asked. "Women cannot join an army, it is a law" Shang said. Ariel clenched her fist. "Well, if Ariel and joining, I ain't joining!" Alex said. "And if he's not, I'm not." Jack replied. Shang groaned. He walked away to think for a moment. He returned to them after a moment. "Fine, she can join, but she has to stay out of they way!" Shang said. Shang then turned to another soldier; this one was dressed in green and had his hair in a bun. "PING!" Shang called. Ping went over to the Captain, "Yes Captain?" Ping asked in a strange voice. Ariel gave Ping a weird look. "Ping, I want you to stick with these four, you can learn something from them." Shang said walking away. Ping turned to our hero's. "Um, Hi, guys…" Ping said nervously. "Uh, hi?" Alex asked.

**Chapter 24: A women among men.**

That night, Alex and Jack were bathing in a lake, Alex and Jack leaned against the edge shore, the water lapped against their chests. Jack noticed Alex looking at the sky, he seemed depressed. "What's with you mate?" Jack asked. This snapped Alex out of his little daze. "We shouldn't stay here; we got more important things to do than fight in a war…" Alex said staring in a random direction. "Oh is that it?" Jack asked. "Or are you sad that a certain little mermaid isn't here to join us?" Alex turned to Jack. "JACK!" Alex yelled in anger. "Oh come on, don't tell me you don't want to see what she's been covering…" Jack said laughing devilishly. "Jack Sparrow…" Alex said preparing to punch the pirate. Suddenly the two were interrupted by three men screaming like maniacs as they jumped into the water. One of them was tall and lanky; another one was shorter and had a black eye. The Last one was a bit overweight, and when he jumped in it made a massive wave.

The tall one turned to Jack and Alex. "Oh hey, look who's here!" Jack and Alex waved nervously. "We just wanted to apologize for thinking you were spies, since we're in a war, it's hard to tell who's good. "The man said. "It's ok, I understand, no hard feelings" Alex said. "We wanted to make it up to you, so, let's start over, Hi, I'm Lang" The man said. The fat one spoke up. "And I'm Chein Po" Jack waved. The short one climbed up on a rock. "And I'm Yao, king of the rock! And there's nothing you little girls can do about it!" Alex gave him a weird look. "Well, it was nice getting to know you, but I need to be alone for a second." Alex wrapped a towel around his waist and left the lake. "What's with him?" Lang asked. "He's just mad that his girlfriend couldn't join us." Jack said. "Awwwww, is lover boy lonely?" Yao asked. "WILL YOU ALL LEAVE ME ALONE?" Alex yelled.

Ariel was walking by herself when she heard something; she looked thru the bushes and saw Ping bathing. Ping saw her and quickly covered himself. "Um, Ariel, was it?" Ping asked nervously. "If you want the lake, you can use it, I was getting out" Ariel gave Ping a weird look. "Ping, why are you talking like that?" Ariel asked. "What are you talking about?" Ping asked. "You're a girl, I know you are! So why are you acting like a man?"

Ping sighed; he spoke again, but this time in a more feminine voice. "First of all, my name is not Ping, its Mulan." Mulan said. "And since you know that Women are not allowed in the army, I had to disguise myself." "But why did you insert yourself in the army?" Ariel asked. "My father was supposed to fight in the war, but he's crippled, so to keep him from getting hurt, I took his place." Mulan replied. "So, if you and your friends aren't spies, why are you here?" "Me and my friends are on a quest, would you happen to know where the Great Forest is?" Ariel asked. Mulan shook her head. "No, sorry…" Ariel sighed. "Well, would you mind if I joined you in there?" Ariel asked. Mulan nodded and the two began to bathe again.

Suddenly the two heard a massive sigh. It was Alex. Alex walked into the clearing with his head hung down. When he looked up he saw Ariel. The sight gave Alex a nosebleed. "ARIEL! OMIGOSH! I DID'NT SEE YOU!" Alex cried. Suddenly he saw Mulan. "You're a…girl?" Alex asked. The two women glared at the Disney Warrior. "Yeah, I'll be going now…" Alex said prepared to run. Alex was about to take off when Ariel and Mulan jumped out of the lake and grabbed him by his arms. "You will not tell a soul GOT IT?" Mulan yelled squeezing his arm. "Y-y-yes Ma'am…" Alex said nervously. "Good, than you punishment won't be as bad…" Ariel said. Mulan and Ariel looked at each other and nodded. "Wh-wh-what are ya going to do to me?" Alex asked. Ariel grabbed his head. "THIS!" Mulan and Ariel said in unison as they shoved his head underwater. The held him underwater before pulling him out for air. After ten seconds of air the dunked him back under. They did this five times before they finally pulled him out for good. "Had enough?" Mulan asked. Alex was gasping for air. "Good!" Ariel said. The two grabbed him and pushed him away. "Think we were a bit too hard on him?" Ariel asked. "That perv got what he deserved…"

Jack was just getting dressed when he saw Alex, his hair was messed up, he was soaking wet and out of breath. "Wow, what happened to you?" Jack asked. Alex didn't reply, he was still gathering his breath. "It was the Huns!" Jack said. "They tortured you in an attempt to get the Disney Blade didn't they?" Alex was about to say something when Jack took out his sword. "Don't worry mate, I'll get them for this!" Jack cried running out of the tent. "JACK NO!" Alex shouted. But it was too late Jack ran thru the clearing yelling. It was then he saw the two women bathing. "Whoa…" Was the only word Jack could mutter before the two girls grabbed him and began to beat him up. "JACK RUN!" Alex called. Alex ran into the clearing in an attempt to help Jack. The two women looked up and gave Alex a death glare, which was enough to drive Alex away. Alex waited back at the tent for Jack.

When Jack returned he had a black eye, and bruises all over. "I suppose you didn't deserve that…" Alex said. "No that one I deserved…" Jack said. "Well Alex, you finally saw Ariel!" Alex clenched his fist. "I'm going to pretend you did not say that." "But still, Ping is a woman?" Jack asked. "I thought he was eunuch…" Alex coughed water came out of his mouth. "You ok?" Jack asked. "Jack, I was almost drowned by two naked women, how do you THINK I feel?" Alex yelled.


	25. Shan Yu

When Jack returned he had a black eye, and bruises all over. "I suppose you didn't deserve that…" Alex said. "No that one I deserved…" Jack said. "Well Alex, you finally saw Ariel!" Alex clenched his fist. "I'm going to pretend you did not say that." "But still, Ping is a woman?" Jack asked. "I thought he was eunuch…" Alex coughed water came out of his mouth. "You ok?" Jack asked. "Jack, I was almost drowned by two naked women, how do you THINK I feel?" Alex yelled.

**Chapter 25: Shan-Yu**

Alex woke up at the middle of the night; Jack, Ariel and Stitch were sound asleep. Alex sighed as he got up and decided to take a walk. Alex gazed up at the stars. They were beautiful, just like his home. Alex looked and out of the corner of his eye and saw a shadow. He slowly crept over to a bush and was shocked at he saw. It was Maleficent talking to a Hun, no doubt a Syndicate leader. "So Shan-Yu, are your army ready for battle?" Maleficent asked. "Yes, when the army comes to the mountain pass, my troops will be waiting for them." The Hun said. "Very good, and if my sources are correct, the Disney Warrior and his fools will be with them." Maleficent chuckled. Alex reached for the Disney Blade, but then decided it'd be too risky to attack them both. Suddenly Maleficent turned in his direction. "I sense something, something powerful…The Disney Blade!" Maleficent said. "_One again this dumb sword has gotten me in trouble…_" Alex thought to himself. Maleficent pulled out her staff. "I shall kill him where he sleeps!" Maleficent said heading for the bush Alex was.

Alex was about to run when Shan-Yu stopped Maleficent. "No, it is dishonorable to kill a man in his sleep, besides; I want to be the one to kill him. I must see if his fighting skills are as grand as they are in the ledged.' Shan-Yu smirked. Maleficent glared. "Very well" Maleficent said. "But I warn you, the boy is very skilled." Shan-Yu laughed. "I can take care of myself." "_Jafar's famous last words…_" Maleficent thought to herself. Maleficent waved her staff and a portal appeared. "I will leave you to your battle Shan-Yu, but remember this, if the Disney Warrior doesn't kill you, I will if you fail us!" With that said Maleficent disappeared. Shan-Yu spat at the ground she was on. "Who does that hag think she is?" He asked himself before trudging off to the mountain. Alex sighed. And went back to the tent and went back to sleep.

It was an early start for the army. Alex and his team followed them into the mountain. Alex had told his friends about what he had heard. 'Should we tell the army about the ambush?" Ariel asked. "It won't make a difference, it's me they want." Alex said. Stitch groaned. "Better to be prepared than not…" Jack commented. Alex nodded. He tried to tell Mulan but she was still mad about the night before, she wouldn't listen. "Go away, before I smack you!" Mulan said bitterly. Alex sighed and headed back to his friends.

"No good, she won't listen to me……" Alex groaned. "Let me handle this…" Ariel said. Ariel went up to Mulan and told her. Mulan nodded and was about to go tell Shang when an arrow whizzed by. The whole army looked up, only to see standing on the ridge above was Shan-Yu and his Hun army. "Too late…" Alex murmured.

The Huns yelled as they ran down the mountain, charging at the army. Everyone drew their weapons and ran into battle. Stitch curled up into a little ball and rolled at them, knocking a few down. One Hun cornered Jack at the other end of a log. Jack pounded his foot on the log and it shot up, hitting the Hun in the crotch area. "Sorry!" Jack yelled as he ran past to fight more Huns. The other Soldiers were firing rockets at the Huns. But more and more seemed to flow out. "It's no good, there's too many of them!" Mulan yelled. Ariel sighed; she suddenly looked up to a nearby mountain and got herself an idea. She whispered it to Mulan and they both agreed. Alex was busy fighting Shan-Yu. "Your skills are impressive Disney Warrior!" Shan-Yu said. "But mine are greater!" Shan-Yu did a vertical slash, but Alex held up his sword and blocked. Shan-Yu pressed down on his sword, forcing Alex on the ground, who was still blocking.

Alex grunted and groaned as he tried to hold up his sword. "_I can't hold out much longer_" Alex thought to himself. Mulan and Ariel grabbed a cannon and ran to the center of the field. They aimed the cannon at the mountain; they were going to start an Avalanche! "What are we going to light it with?" Ariel asked. Mulan looked around she found some flint and began making sparks with it until it launched. Everyone stopped battling to watch the rocket; it soared thru the air and landed at the mountain. A loud rumble was heard. The snow began to fall, causing a massive avalanche.

"Oh you have to be kidding me!" Alex yelled.

Everyone, including Shan-Yu made a run for it as the snow came down upon them. Alex had a late start because he was on the ground. "I GOTTTA GET OUTTA HERE!" Alex cried. Mulan, Jack, Stitch, Ariel and the mountain had made it out of the way, but the Huns were not so lucky. One by one they disappeared under the snow. Shan-Yu and Alex were racing each other to get away from the Avalanche. The two ran side-by-side, smacking each other in an attempt to knock each other down. "OUT OF MY WAY BOY!" Shan-Yu said punching Alex's arm. "MOVE IT HULK!" Alex yelled elbowing him in the side. This little war went on and on until the two tripped and fell. The two tried to get up but it was too late, they were swept away by the snow. "ALEX!" Ariel screamed.

The Avalanche flowed over the side of the mountain. Alex and Shan-Yu screamed as they plunged over the side. Alex grabbed the Disney Blade and rammed it into the side of the rocky wall of the mountain. Alex held onto the Disney Blade for dear life as the Snow plummeted behind him. The ground looked like a blur, if Alex let go, he was doomed. Suddenly Alex looked down and saw Shan-Yu struggling to climb back up the mountain. "SHAN-YU!" Alex called. "If we work together we can get back up!" "HA! Why should I trust YOU?" Shan-Yu yelled. "You'll never make it without my help!" Alex said stretching out his hand. "Never!" Shan-Yu called back. The rock Shan-Yu was holding onto began to crumble. Suddenly, it crumbled from underneath his hand.

Shan-Yu screamed in defeat as he fell down into the abyss of the mountain. "SHAN-YU!" Alex called as he watched the villain fall to his doom.

Alex sighed to himself, but he felt his grip on the Disney Blade beginning to weaken. Suddenly his hand gave out! But as he was about to fall, someone grabbed his wrist. It was Jack! Tied to his feet was a rope, holding the rope was Stitch! Jack and Stitch pulled Alex up as he grabbed the Disney Blade out from the side of the mountain. As Jack pulled him back up, Ariel ran over and hugged him. "I'M SO GLAD YOUR OKAY!" Alex sighed again. "Something wrong Alex?" Stitch asked. "I feel kinda responsible for Shan-Yu's death; he didn't let me help him…" Alex groaned. "It's not your fault, it was his decision" Jack said. "C'mon, the army and Mulan left already, let's follow them." Alex nodded, the team went to follow the army.


	26. The Great Forest

Alex sighed to himself, but he felt his grip on the Disney Blade beginning to weaken. Suddenly his hand gave out! But as he was about to fall, someone grabbed his wrist. It was Jack! Tied to his feet was a rope, holding the rope was Stitch! Jack and Stitch pulled Alex up as he grabbed the Disney Blade out from the side of the mountain. As Jack pulled him back up, Ariel ran over and hugged him. "I'M SO GLAD YOUR OKAY!" Alex sighed again. "Something wrong Alex?" Stitch asked. "I feel kinda responsible for Shan-Yu's death; he didn't let me help him…" Alex groaned. "It's not your fault, it was his decision" Jack said. "C'mon, the army and Mulan left already, let's follow them." Alex nodded; the team went to follow the army.

**Chapter 26: The Great Forest**

The army led them out of the mountain, and thru the countryside. Heading for the Imperial city, Alex was just thinking to himself. "Alex?" Jack asked. "OH! Um, yeah?" Alex said snapping out of his thoughts. "Last night at the lake, what were thinking about? Truly?" Jack asked. "Honestly, I was thinking about my home" Alex said. "And the life I did not have." "Oh yeah! Didn't you once say you had no parents?" Jack asked. Ariel punched Jack in the arm. "JACK! Show some respect!" Ariel snapped. "It's okay Ariel" Alex said. "So, what happened mate?" Jack asked. Alex sighed. "My mother died of an illness. But after her funeral, my dad just disappeared." Ariel hugged him. "Well, we're here for you Alex." "I lost my mother a long time ago mate." Jack said. "I know the feeling." Alex grinned. "Thanks guys…" Alex smiled. Alex suddenly noticed they were at an archway, past it was a huge lush forest. They saw Captain Shang approach them. "Ping had told me you were trying to find this place" Shang said. "We figured we could thank you by escorting you guys here." Alex smiled. 'Thanks" Alex said.

They all thanked them and headed for the forest. But not before Mulan came up to them. "Guys wait!" she yelled. Alex and his friends stopped and turned to Mulan. "I wanted to wish you guys luck!" Mulan smiled. "Thanks Mulan, I'll miss having another girl around to keep these two in order." Ariel said while Jack and Alex glared. "And what's THAT supposed to mean?" Jack and Alex asked in unison. Mulan laughed and hugged Alex. "I'll miss you two idiots! But if you start peeping on Ariel again, I'm coming after you!" "_Lucky kid…_" Jack thought. Alex pulled away from Mulan. "Thanks, OH! And it looks like your army left without you!" Alex said pointing behind Mulan.

The army had indeed left her. Mulan ran after them while waving. "OH! And keep an eye out for the guardian of the forest!" Mulan yelled to our heroes. Alex and his friends waved goodbye, before heading into the Great Forest. "Here we are guys! The Great Forest!" Alex said. "After this is Bald Mountain and King Mickey!" Ariel thought for a second. "Hey Alex, what are you planning to do after this quest?" Ariel asked. Alex stopped for a second. "Hmmm, I never thought of that…" Alex said. "I'm not sure I really WANT to go home, after meeting you guys…." "Think about it when it comes up, savvy?" Jack asked. Alex nodded. "Yeah, I'll worry about it when it comes up." With that, the team continued on their way. The trees were absolutely beautiful.

After an hour of walking, the team began to get a bit hungry. "Boy, this is taking awhile…." Alex said rubbing his stomach. "It could be another 2 hours before we find this Bald Mountain." Jack said. Stitch groaned and his ears drooped. He looked up and saw an apple tree. "OH! KANTAKA! KANTAKA!" Stitch yelled pointing to the Apple tree. Alex looked up and saw the Apple tree. "FOOD!" Alex shouted. "But its way to high up! Even if we stack up again!" Ariel groaned until she looked at Stitch. "Stitch, can you climb up there and get us some apples?" Ariel asked. Stitch nodded and began to climb up, but halfway up he lost his grip and fell into Ariel hands. Stitch tried again but he couldn't even grab onto it. "I can't grip it!" Stitch said. Alex went over and felt the tree. "Odd, the bark is smooth, even for a tree…" Alex said. Suddenly Alex felt someone grab him. Before he could turn he felt himself being lifted high into the air, up to the Apples. Alex didn't bother to look at who lifted him, he just picked the apples. And the person let him back down onto the ground.

Alex just stared straight ahead until he turned to see who lifted him. He came face to face with the grinning face of a woman, but she was all green, he flowing green hair flowed out for 10 feet. Each strand of her hair was lined with flowers and other plant life. "Um? Jack?" Alex asked as the women stared at him. "You guess is as good as mine mate…" The green women leaned in really close to Alex's face, staring into his eyes. The women then flew into the air and circled above them. "Who is this?" Alex asked. "I guess this is the Guardian of the Forest Mulan mentioned" Ariel replied. "Then why was she staring at me?" Alex asked. "Maybe she likes you" Jack smirked. Alex glared while Ariel couldn't help but laugh. "The Forest Sprite" Alex suddenly said out of the blue. All eyes fell on him. "You know her?" Ariel asked. "No, the name just came to me…" Alex said scratching his head. The Forest Sprite then flew back down to Alex and wrapped her arms around his waist and took to the sky.

The view was spectacular. "This is amazing!" Alex said in awe. The Forest Sprite let out a small giggle. Alex thought for a moment. "Forest Sprite, did you happen to know someone by the name of Xela?" Alex asked. The Forest Sprite blushed before nodding. "_The Disney Blade must hold all of Xela's memories; I guess that explains why I know her name_" Alex thought to himself. "Then would you know where Bald Mountain is?" Alex asked. The Forest Sprite shuttered and pointed at a massive mountain in the distance, larger than the one they were at before. "There it is, but we need to go back and get my friends!" Alex said. The Sprite nodded and turned around and headed back to his team. When they returned, the Forest Sprite let go of him. "Guys! I saw Bald Mountain! It's straight ahead!" Alex said, "Then let's go!" Stitch said eating his apple.

They all nodded and headed in the general direction with the Forest Sprite following them. Suddenly they came to a clearing. They saw what looked like a huge hill; Alex could make out a figure standing up top. "MALEFICENT!" Alex cried running toward the hill with his sword in hand. Jack and his friends followed him. But the Forest Sprite was reluctant to follow them.

They saw that the hill had a huge crater in the middle, they slid on down into the carter, only to see a statue of a giant bird made out of hardened lava. "What the heck is that?" Alex asked. "Your demise" A voice said. They all turned to see Maleficent. "MALEFICENT! It's time to pay for your evil crimes!" Alex yelled as he charged at her. But was blasted backwards by a gust of wind. "Actually it's time to put an end to your annoyance!" Maleficent said as she held her staff in the air. The forest Sprite cowered behind Alex. "_Lord of air and flame! Death by thy name!_" Maleficent chanted. Suddenly it began to get hotter. "Is it me, or is it getting hotter?" Jack asked. "_Fiery demon unleash thy wrath! Destroy all good within thy path!_" Maleficent continued. A rumble was heard. "Guy's I got a bad feeling about this…" Alex said. Stitch began to point at the Statue; it was moving, and two red eyes appeared on it. "_Come forth and unleash thy might! Firebird take flight!_" Maleficent finished as she disappeared. A loud screeching noise was heard and the Statue shattered, revealing a giant flaming bird, It's skin was molten lava, it's wings pure fire and it's eyes, was the incarnate of evil itself. The Forest Sprite fled the area, but left Alex and his friends behind! And for a brief second, Alex's heart stopped, in both Awe, and fear.


	27. The Wrath of the Firebird

They saw that the hill had a huge crater in the middle, they slid on down into the carter, only to see a statue of a giant bird made out of hardened lava. "What the heck is that?" Alex asked. "Your demise" A voice said. They all turned to see Maleficent. "MALEFICENT! It's time to pay for your evil crimes!" Alex yelled as he charged at her. But was blasted backwards by a gust of wind. "Actually it's time to put an end to your annoyance!" Maleficent said as she held her staff in the air. The forest Sprite cowered behind Alex. "_Lord of air and flame! Death by thy name!_" Maleficent chanted. Suddenly it began to get hotter. "Is it me, or is it getting hotter?" Jack asked. "_Fiery demon unleash thy wrath! Destroy all good within thy path!_" Maleficent continued. A rumble was heard. "Guy's I got a bad feeling about this…" Alex said. Stitch began to point at the Statue; it was moving, and two red eyes appeared on it. "_Come forth and unleash thy might! Firebird take flight!_" Maleficent finished as she disappeared. A loud screeching noise was heard and the Statue shattered, revealing a giant flaming bird, its skin was molten lava, its wings pure fire and its eyes, was the incarnate of evil itself. The Forest Sprite fled the area, but left Alex and his friends behind! And for a brief second, Alex's heart stopped, in both Awe, and fear.

**Chapter 27: Wrath of the Firebird**

Eyes went wide as they stared at the beast. The Firebird screeched again, snapping them out of their trance. "**RUN FOR IT!**" Alex screamed as they all ran out of the crater and into the depth of the forest. The Firebird flapped its mighty wings, and took off after them. As it soared thru the air, flames from its wings ignited trees, setting them ablaze. It didn't take long for the entire forest to be on fire, now our hero's were trying to escape the Firebird, and the once beautiful forest. They weaved their way thru the flaming forest, desperate to get out. But they came to a halt at a cliff side; it was a long way down. The firebird stopped and floated there, staring at Alex and his friends. "It's no good, we can't escape!" Ariel cried. Stitch growled. "Then we'll fight!" Stitch said picking up a boulder. He heaved at the firebird, only to have it melt when it came in contact with its skin. But this gave Alex an idea. "Stitch quickly! Grab another boulder and place it on the edge of the cliff!" Alex said. Wasting no time, Stitch grabbed another huge rock and placed it at the edge. "EVERYBODY GET ON!" Alex cried. Everyone jumped on, and their weight caused the boulder slide off the edge, they were riding the rock down the cliff.

The Firebird yelled as it swooped down and followed them. It opened its massive beak and fired a stream of magma after them. The boulder came to a stop in another crater, only to have the magma follow it, and form a pool around it, meaning they were trapped in the middle of a pool of magma! Stitch got a running start and jumped off the boulder and onto a nearby ledge. Ariel and Jack followed his lead. "ALEX! COME ON!" Ariel yelled to Alex who was still trapped on the slowly melting boulder, he was too scared to move. The Firebird eyed the boy and inhaled deeply. Alex closed his eyes and braced himself.

But as fate would have it. Something grabbed him and pulled him out of harms way just as the Firebird blasted a stream of Lava where Alex once stood. Alex felt wind blowing in his face; he opened his eye, to see the Forest Sprite was holding him as she flew thru the air. "YOU CAME BACK!" Alex cried in happiness. The Forest Sprite smiled as they soared thru the sky. The Firebird was not amused though, it flapped its flaming wings and went after them. "ALEX!" Ariel cried from below. Alex looked behind them and saw the Firebird. It fired and other stream of lava at the two. The Forest Sprite quickly did a U-turn and whizzed past the fiery demon back to Alex's friends. The Forest sprite let go of Alex, and beckoned them to follow her. The group followed her to the center of the flaming forest, only to see a massive tree which reached high into the sky. The Forest Sprite raised her hand in the air and created a shield around them all.

The Forest Sprite closed her eyes and began telepathically communicating to Alex, Jack, Stitch and Ariel. "_Quickly Alex, The cave under the great tree, that's the only place his evil cannot touch!" _Her voice was that of a small girl, child like. 'Well then, are we waiting for? A written invitation? Let's go!" Jack said running into the cave, but Alex stayed with the Forest Sprite. "COME ON!" Alex called. The Forest Sprite sighed. "_I cannot dear Alex, if I drop the barrier now, he'll destroy us! If you and your friends get in the cave, at least you'll be safe_" Alex thought for a moment before it hit him. "No. **NO! THAT THING WILL KILL YOU!**" Alex screamed. "_It does not matter Alex, what happens to me is irrelevant, only you can make a difference, only you can bring back the peace and harmony our world once had..._" Stitch poked his head out of the cave. "Alex! Come on!" Stitch called. "I'm not gonna leave you to die!" Alex said.

"_Heh, you truly are like Xela, I'll miss you Alex…_" Jack and Stitch had to drag Alex into the cave. 'LEMME GO!" Alex screamed.

When the Forest Sprite saw that Alex was inside, it dropped the barrier, just as the Firebird found them. The Forest Sprite fired a beam of energy into the air. The Firebird glared at the sprite and inhaled deeply. The Forest Sprite turned to Alex and smiled. And before his eyes, Alex watched the beautiful Forest Sprite disappear under the magma."**NOOOOO!**" Alex screamed. Alex wanted to rush out and kill the bird, But Jack, Stitch, and Ariel, held him back.

A pile of lava stood where there Forest Sprite once was. The Firebird then landed and gazed into the cave. Suddenly, thunder was heard, and the Firebird had a look of fear on its face. Before it could fly away, the rain poured on down. The Forest Sprite's energy beam caused it to rain. The Firebird screeched in pain as it began to melt into the ground. And in an instant it had disappeared. The Fire began to subside in the forest, but the damage was done, the trees were stripped of its color and leaves, the animals had fled, and poor Alex was left weeping. Stitch nudged him on the side, but Alex smacked him a way. "Lemme alone…" Alex sniffed. Tears ran down his face. "_It's all my fault!"_ Alex thought.


	28. The Disney Warriors Grief

A pile of lava stood where there Forest Sprite once was. The Firebird then landed and gazed into the cave. Suddenly, thunder was heard, and the Firebird had a look of fear on its face. Before it could fly away, the rain poured on down. The Forest Sprite's energy beam caused it to rain. The Firebird screeched in pain as it began to melt into the ground. And in an instant it had disappeared. The Fire began to subside in the forest, but the damage was done, the trees were stripped of its color and leaves, the animals had fled, and poor Alex was left weeping. Stitch nudged him on the side, but Alex smacked him a way. "Lemme alone…" Alex sniffed. Tears ran down his face. "_It's all my fault!"_ Alex thought.

**Chapter 28: The Disney Warriors grief…**

When the rain stopped, our hero's emerged from the cave. The once lush, beautiful forest, was now bare, everything was gone in an instant. While his friends looked at the damage, Alex stood by himself, head drooped down in shame. Ariel walked up to the saddened boy. "Alex? Are you ok?" The Mermaid asked. Alex sniffled. "It's all my fault…" Alex whispered. "What?" Ariel didn't hear him. Alex spun around to face Ariel, eyes watering. "**I SAID IT'S ALL MY FAULT!**" Alex screamed. Ariel took a step back. "Alex, we wouldn't be alive if it wasn't for her, she gave her life…" Ariel began. "For me." Alex cut in. "Someone died out there, someone who didn't deserve it! And why? Because I had to go and play hero!" Alex threw the Disney Blade to the ground; it spun a bit before coming to a stop at Stitch's feet. Alex plopped down onto the ground. "I'm no hero, Queen Minnie made a mistake and so did the sword." Alex said as he buried his face in his hands and cried some more. Stitch moaned at the sight of Alex sad. All Ariel could do was hug him and comfort him. Jack however refused to give up on the boy; he walked over to him and nudged him with his shoe until Alex looked up at him.

Jack gave Alex a stern look. "Young man, I don't know what you believe in YOUR world, but in THIS world only two things matter, what a man can do, and what a man can't do…" All eyes fell on Jack as he kneeled down to the saddened Disney Warrior "Not many people CAN tell you what the inside of a whale looks like, not many people CAN walk into the kingdom of Hades and come back out alive, and not many people CAN stare into the eyes of the Flaming Bird and live to describe it!" Ariel nodded and nudged Alex as well. "Jack is right Alex, despite all we've been through, we all managed

to come all the way here. We stood by your side from the beginning, Alex, and we're still here. The sprite gave up her life because she believed you can make a difference. And so do we." Ariel said kissing him on the cheek. Stitch climbed up on Alex's shoulder. "Stitch, believe in you Alex." Stitch said.

Jack picked up the Disney Blade, and once again the blade disappeared, leaving behind the handle. "Well then mate, can you believe in yourself and become the hero we know you are..." Jack tossed the handle at Alex's feet. "Or can you not?" Alex looked at the three staring at him.

First he looked at Stitch, sure he could be a pain some times and bit disgusting, but he was loyal, and wiling to do anything to protect his friends. Alex then looked at Ariel. She had been with him since he dropped into Atlantica. Although she could not fight, she stuck with him, and over time, the two grew to love each other, she was usually the one to keep him and Jack in line, but she was still the kind girl Alex fell in love with. And finally there was Jack, Jack's antics had gotten them in a heap of trouble in the past, and he didn't hesitate to flirt with Ariel. Although his rude comments and semi-drunken state had gotten on Alex's nerve every now and then. The salty pirate had wormed his way into Alex's heart, he had become Alex's best friend, and Alex would trust him with his life. And even though Jack had no shame, and would sell his grandmother for a nickel, he was loyal to Alex and stuck by him thru thick and thin, even with the Firebird, Hades, and the Cave of Wonders! Alex then looked at the Disney Blade. Alex used hated this sword; it had dragged him into Hades and back, the belly of a whale, a collapsing cave, a war, and forest fire! But if it wasn't for that sword, he would have never met Ariel, Stitch and Jack. He looked back up to his friends. They were right! He couldn't give in now! Not when they were so close to their goal! And the Forest Sprite's death cannot be left for nothing!

Alex stood up and wiped away the last remaining tear, he picked up the handle and the Blade reappeared. "I don't know what I CAN do, but I CAN'T quit after all we've been thru!" Alex finally said. Stitch, Jack and Ariel's faces lit up, this was the Alex they knew. "I CAN'T Let the Maleficent get away with the Forest Sprites death! I CAN'T let the Sprites death be for naught! It's time to finish this!" Alex cried while holding the Disney Blade proudly in the air, It began to glow again, but with a light stronger and brighter than ever! "Now THAT'S the hero we know!" Ariel clapped. Stitch climbed up on his usual spot on Alex's shoulder. "I ain't throwing in the towel till its laundry day!" Alex shouted. Everyone gave him a blank stare. "Okay, you got the confidence part down, now we need to work on your one liners." Jack said patting his free shoulder. Alex laughed. "Yeah, but I'm lucky to have friends like you who'll stand by me and help me see clearly…" Alex said. "Aw, Alex!" Ariel said hugging him. "Okay, are we just gonna sit here hugging or are we going to stop the Syndicate?" Jack asked impatiently. Alex nodded. "Right! Bald Mountain isn't far!" Alex said breaking away from Ariel's embrace to point in the right direction. "Then let's get going!" Stitch said.

Alex nodded and ran toward their destination Jack and Ariel followed behind him. They came to a large hill; from there the sky began to get darker form there, after climbing the hill. The stood there and stared. They saw a small barren wasteland, across from there was a huge black castle, and behind it, Bald Mountain, it was so tall, it could be seen for miles. They stood on the hill overlooking the castle. "Well guys, this is it!" Alex said. "This is your last chance to back out guys…"

Ariel grabbed his shoulder. "No way Alex, I love you, and I'm not going leave you!" Alex looked over to Stitch. "Stitch?" Alex asked. Stitch shook his head. "Alex Ohana, Ohana means family, family means no one gets left behind, or forgotten" Stitch said. Alex then turned to Jack. "Jack?" Alex asked. "Well, someone has to make sure you don't do anything stupid!" Jack said. Alex grinned. "Thanks guys…you're the best!" Alex said. And so our heroes slid down the hill, into the wasteland and ran toward the castle. But the Syndicate leader was watching. "Maleficent, come look at the view." The Syndicate leader growled from underneath his black cloak. Maleficent walked next to him and looked out the window, and saw Alex and his friends. "Impossible!" Maleficent cried. "Your demon failed, so YOU take care of them!" The Syndicate leader yelled. Maleficent bowed. "Yes my master…" Maleficent said disappearing into a dark cloud.


	29. The Black Cauldron

Ariel grabbed his shoulder. "No way Alex, I love you, and I'm not going leave you!" Alex looked over to Stitch. "Stitch?" Alex asked. Stitch shook his head. "Alex Ohana, Ohana means family, family means no one gets left behind, or forgotten" Stitch said. Alex then turned to Jack. "Jack?" Alex asked. "Well, someone has to make sure you don't do anything stupid!" Jack said. Alex grinned. "Thanks guys…you're the best!" Alex said. And so our heroes slid down the hill, into the wasteland and ran toward the castle. But the Syndicate leader was watching. "Maleficent, come look at the view." The Syndicate leader growled from underneath his black cloak. Maleficent walked next to him and looked out the window, and saw Alex and his friends. "Impossible!" Maleficent cried. "Your demon failed, so YOU take care of them!" The Syndicate leader yelled. Maleficent bowed. "Yes my master…" Maleficent said disappearing into a dark cloud.

**Chapter 29: The Black Cauldron**

The Syndicate Leader pulled a lever in his throne room, revealing King Mickey's cell. "Well it seems the Disney Warrior and his friends, have come for you after all…" The Syndicate Leader growled. King Mickey looked out of his cell and out of the window, to see Alex, Ariel, Jack and Stitch. "Unfortunately for you, they won't make it any further…" The Syndicate Leader laughed. King Mickey glared "Your wrong! The Disney Warrior will stop you!" The Syndicate leader chuckled. "My, you're mighty sure of yourself….Let's see which one of us is right…."

Alex and his team were stopped by a pool of green flames, emerging from it, was Maleficent. "I must commend you Disney Warrior…." Maleficent said. "You've managed to escape the Firebird…" Alex glared. "At the price of the Forest Sprites life!" Alex yelled. "That's too bad, although it was HER choice for protecting the likes of YOU!" Alex pointed the Disney Blade at her. "I'll make you eat those words!" Maleficent chuckled. "My, my, big words for such a small boy!" Alex glared. "None the less, I'm going to destroy you all right here!" Maleficent said summoning up a black cauldron. "You and what army?" Jack asked.

Suddenly the Cauldron was struck by lightning, and the ground began to shake, Skeletons began rising out of the ground until there were over a thousand. "Good answer…"Jack said in shock. "My Cauldron born, ATTACK!" Maleficent yelled as the Skeletons charged at Alex and his friends. Jack, Alex and Stitch charged as well attacking them. The Disney Blade was still glowing, in a one clean swipe, Alex took out four. Jack was able to take down a decent amount with his skill. Son, all of them were down on the ground. "Cake!" Alex mocked. Maleficent chuckled again, Alex knew that wasn't good. He turned around and saw the Cauldron born rising again and they all looked mad.

"This is going to be harder than I thought!" Alex groaned. The Skeletons roared as they ran at Alex, Jack and Stitch. Stitch rolled into a ball and bowled over 20 in one pass, but they just got back up and attacked. Ariel just ran as four chased him. Ariel suddenly found herself cornered. She just closed her eyes and kicked on in the crotch. It fell to the ground, giving Ariel a chance to escape. Jack tried to fight them off, but with no luck. He eventually stabbed one in the gut. The Skeleton just looked at the sword in his chest before running after Jack. "ALEX! DO SOMETHING!" Jack yelled as Skeletons began to chase him. Alex was having problems of his own, no matter how many he took down, they came back to life! "I'm working on it Jack!" Alex said kicking one on the leg.

Stitch looked around franticly and noticed the Cauldron, which gave him an idea. Meanwhile Alex, Jack an Ariel were surrounded. Alex chopped the head off one of them, but it kept attacking without a head! "How the heck to you kill something that's dead?" Alex cried. Maleficent laughed. "FOOLS! The Cauldron Born cannot be killed they are invincible, it is a pity you came all this way to die!"

Maleficent continued to laugh, until she noticed Stitch was not with them. Maleficent looked down and saw that the Cauldron was gone! A whistle was heard and everyone turned to see Stitch holding the Cauldron above his head. "Abomination…" Maleficent muttered. "Stupid head!" Stitch replied as he threw the Cauldron into the air. He then jumped up and punched the Cauldron, shattering it to pieces. The Cauldron born began to shake before falling to pieces on the ground. Alex then pointed the Disney Blade at Maleficent. "GAME OVER MALEFICENT!" Alex yelled. "FOOLS! YOU THINK YOU CAN DEFEAT ME? **ME? THE MISTRESS OF ALL EVIL?**" Maleficent screamed as she raised her staff into the air. A billowing green smoke filled the area but her screaming could be heard changing into a roar until he laugh was no longer hear, but instead a beastly growl. When the smoke cleared, Alex was face to face with a humongous black dragon. Its yellow eyes glared at him. "Whoa…" Jack said in shock. "Well, the bigger they are…" Alex began "The cooler the sound they make when they fall down!"

The Dragon roared and flapped its wings; the force blew our hero's back a bit. It rose into the air before roaring once more. Alex grabbed the Disney Blade and ran over. The Dragon swooped down and barely missed Alex. The Dragon inhaled deeply and fired a stream of green fire at Alex.

Suddenly Alex heard a voice in his head. "_Shove the Disney Blade into the ground Alex!_" The voice spoke. Alex did as he was told and shoved the Disney Blade into the ground, suddenly a large round blue barrier formed around Alex, protecting him from the flames. "Whoa? Since when can I do that?" Alex said in wonder. The Shield eventually wore off. Alex quickly pulled the sword out of the ground. The voice spoke to him again. "_Now Alex, point your sword at that boulder, focuses on the boulder and quickly point your sword at Maleficent!"_ Alex listened and pointed his blade at the rock. He focused hard and quickly aimed at Maleficent. The rock had followed the sword and flew into the air, nailing Maleficent in the face. "Who are you?" Alex asked to himself. "_I'm the ghost of Christmas past, who do you THINK it is? It's me! Xela!_"


	30. Castle of the Syndicate

Suddenly Alex heard a voice in his head. "_Shove the Disney Blade into the ground Alex!_" The voice spoke. Alex did as he was told and shoved the Disney Blade into the ground, suddenly a large round blue barrier formed around Alex, protecting him from the flames. "Whoa? Since when can I do that?" Alex said in wonder. The Shield eventually wore off. Alex quickly pulled the sword out of the ground. The voice spoke to him again. "_Now Alex, point your sword at that boulder, focuses on the boulder and quickly point your sword at Maleficent!"_ Alex listened and pointed his blade at the rock. He focused hard and quickly aimed at Maleficent. The rock had followed the sword and flew into the air, nailing Maleficent in the face. "Who are you?" Alex asked to himself. "_I'm the ghost of Christmas past, who do you THINK it is? It's me! Xela!_"

**Chapter 30: Castle of the Syndicate.**

"Xela? Is that really you?" Alex asked. "_Well I ain't Santa!_" Xela said. The Dragon roared and swooped down; Alex quickly dove out of the way, but as it passed. Alex grabbed onto its tail, taking him up high into the sky. "Okay Xela, how do I defeat a dragon with a major attitude problem?" Alex asked. "_Dragons are normally weak at the chest, if you can get her there; you have a good chance at finishing her!_" Xela said. Alex looked and saw it was impossible to get to the chest since they were in the air. "And how, might I ask, do I do that?" Alex asked. "_You're the one swinging the sword; I'm only a voice in your head!_" Xela replied. The Dragon did a barrel roll causing Alex to fall off its back. Alex fell thru the air, landing on the barren ground with a THUD. The Disney Blade fell from his hands and landed at Ariel's feet. Alex groaned as he got up, but was knocked down again by the Dragon. The Dragon slammed its claws down on Alex, pinning him to the ground. Jack drew out his sword. "HOLD ON LAD!" Jack said running towards the Dragon. The Dragon roared as it created a wall of flames, preventing Jack from getting any further. The Dragon then turned to Alex who was still trying o get out from underneath its claws. Alex heard another voice, this time, it was Maleficent. "_You fool, did you honestly think you could defeat me? It is a pity you have to die here, you are a worthy foe Disney Warrior, and it will be a great pleasure to destroy you_" Maleficent said.

Jack could only watch as the Dragon was about to nail the finishing blow. He groaned as he pulled a bottle of rum from his pocket. "They'll be no living with him after this…" Jack groaned. Jack then launched the bottle of rum at the Dragons head. It hit her in the eye, and hurt. The Dragon roared in pain as it released Alex. Ariel picked up the Disney Blade and threw it towards Alex. Alex jumped up and grabbed it, and ran at Maleficent. The Dragon was just getting its vision back just in time to see Alex slam the Disney Blade into its chest. The Dragon suddenly burst into a pool of purple flames. Maleficents screams could be heard until the flame died down. All that was left was Maleficents cloak with the Disney Blade run thru it. Alex turned to the pirate. "You gave up your rum to help me?" Alex asked. "Don't tell anyone mate…" Jack replied. "If people found out I went soft, no one would join my crew, and it'd be work, work, work!" Alex laughed. But inside his head, Xela returned. "_Nice work Alex, you truly have loyal friends, like I did…_" Xela said.

The Syndicate leader was watching them from his castle, but was actually laughing. "Well done Disney Warrior…" He grinned. "Looks like we're going to have to do this the hard way." The Syndicate Leader headed out of the throne room to Bald Mountain.

"Alright guys; now let's storm that castle and finish this!" Alex said running toward the castle. Ariel, Jack and Stitch nodded and followed Alex to the gates of the castle. Alex pulled hard on the door, but it wouldn't budge. It was then, that Ariel noticed a gem shaped engraving next to the door. "Alex, look at this!" Ariel pointed to the engraving. Alex walked over and saw it, this gave him an idea. Alex pulled out Frollo's Cufflinks and placed them in the slot. A perfect fit. With that, the Castle door opened toward them, revealing the dark hallway. "Here we go guys…." Alex gulped as they entered the castle the main hall had paintings of every Syndicate Member. Hook, Frollo, Hades, Jafar, Shan-Yu, and Maleficent. Alex felt as if they were watching him. Jafar glared at the painting of Hook and continued on. Down the main hall were separate doors which know doubt belonged to the Syndicate Members, and in the dead end was a huge bronze double door. The Throne Room. "This is it guys…." Alex said pulling out the Disney Blade. Jack pulled out his sword. "That bloody scoundrel will have to deal with me now!" Stitch grew an extra set of arms, spikes shot out of his back, and a pair of antenna grew from his head. "Meega Nala Cresta!" Stitch yelled. Ariel held onto Alex's shoulder. "I'm right behind you Alex!" Ariel said. They all nodded and charged into the Throne room.

But something was wrong, The Syndicate Leader was no where to be found. They all looked about the Throne Room. Not a trace. "Where is he?" Alex asked looking around. Jack leaned against a wall. "He's probably running scared!" Jack smirked. Jack pulled away from the wall, only to have his coat get caught on a lever, pulling it down. The wall behind Jack moved away to reveal the cell of King Mickey. "Disney Warrior! You've come!" King Mickey said in hope. Alex walked up to the cell; he looked a lot like Queen Minnie. "Are you, King Mickey?" Alex asked. "In person…" King Mickey grinned. "You don't know how long we've come to save you!" Ariel said. "I know; the leader of the Syndicate talks a lot, I've heard all about it." King Mickey said. "You've battled Tigers, Pirates, the whole works!" "Your Majesty, can we save this for later? We gotta get you outta here!" Alex said. "Right." King Mickey said. "Okay Stitch, get him out of there!" Alex said pointing to the cell.

Stitch nodded and began gnawing on the bars. He was able to eat a hole thru the bars which King Mickey climbed thru. "Disney Warrior, you have my deepest thanks." King Mickey bowed. "Um, your majesty, do you happen to know where the Syndicate Leader is?" Ariel asked. "He left to the top of Bald Mountain." King Mickey said. "Then that means…." Jack began. "He's gonna try to Re-awaken Chernabog! We gotta stop him!" Alex cried. "I know the way! Follow me!" King Mickey said running out of the throne room. Alex and his team followed him to a strange circle, which glowed a dark green. "This is where he goes to get to the peak of Bald Mountain." King Mickey sighed. "Well then, here we go." Alex said jumping into the Green circle, disappearing.

Alex, The King, and his friends, appeared at the top of Bald Mountain. And there standing there was the Syndicate Leader. "YOU!" Alex yelled. The Syndicate Leader chuckled. "So, this is the Disney Warrior?" The Syndicate Leader. "You are but a boy!"

Alex noticed something odd; the Syndicate leaders face was covered by a black hood. But he was short, and something seemed strangle familiar about him. The Syndicate Leader then turned to Mickey. "Ah, you've escaped my loathsome copy!" The Syndicate leader said. "_Copy?_" Alex thought. "The only copy around here is you Dark Mickey!" King Mickey yelled. The Syndicate Leader laughed and removed his hood. Alex was shocked to see that the Syndicate Leader was an exact duplicate of King Mickey, only He wore a black cloak, and he had a bite out of his left ear. "Now why did you have to spoil the surprise?" Dark Mickey scowled. "I simply _LOVE_ Surprises…."


	31. Dark Mickey

Alex, The King, and his friends, appeared at the top of Bald Mountain. And there standing there was the Syndicate Leader. "YOU!" Alex yelled. The Syndicate Leader chuckled. "So, this is the Disney Warrior?" The Syndicate Leader. "You are but a boy!"

Alex noticed something odd; the Syndicate leaders face was covered by a black hood. But he was short, and something seemed strangle familiar about him. The Syndicate Leader then turned to Mickey. "Ah, you've escaped my loathsome copy!" The Syndicate leader said. "_Copy?_" Alex thought. "The only copy around here is you Dark Mickey!" King Mickey yelled. The Syndicate Leader laughed and removed his hood. Alex was shocked to see that the Syndicate Leader was an exact duplicate of King Mickey, only He wore a black cloak, and he had a bite out of his left ear. "Now why did you have to spoil the surprise?" Dark Mickey scowled. "I simply _LOVE_ Surprises…."

**Chapter 31: Dark Mickey**

Alex glanced at both Mickeys. "Can someone please explain to me WHY there are TWO Mickeys?" Alex cried. Dark Mickey laughed. 'So, you're precious King did not tell you?" Dark Mickey asked. King Mickey sighed. "Well, ya see…' King Mickey began. "No, let ME" Dark Mickey interrupted. "There's light and darkness in every heart, even yours Alex." Alex just glared. "Anyway, the light and darkness in a heart, balance each other out, as to not destroy the body… But the light in that wretched king's heart was so strong, that the darkness could not surface! But since his light was strong, so was his darkness… The Darkness found another way to surface, by creating an equal manifestation of King Mickey, thus creating me" Dark Mickey finished. "I get it; you're an embodiment of King Mickey's darkness!" Alex said. Dark Mickey smiled. "Correct. You catch on fast!" Dark Mickey glanced over to the growling Stitch. "Ah, my pet, we meet again!" Alex looked at Stitch in shock. "Your pet?" Ariel asked. "I created him. I was going to use him in experiments, but he felt otherwise and escaped, but not before leaving me a little souvenir…" Dark Mickey growled as he pointed to the bite out of his left ear. 'I always knew that little monster had bad taste…" Jack commented.

Dark Mickey turned to the pirate. "If it isn't the infamous Captain Jack Sparrow, the most notorious imbecile to ever sail the seven seas!" Dark Mickey mocked. Jack glared at Dark Mickey as he now faced Ariel. "And what do we have here? King Tritons little Angel fish!" Dark Mickey grinned. Ariel tried to slap him, but Dark Mickey teleported out of the way. "My, you have such a strong will, for someone so frail and beautiful. The perfect bride for the most powerful being in the world. You'd look good sitting by my side." Dark Mickey smirked. He was trying to provoke Alex, and it worked. "Alright wise guy! Let's finish this!" Alex whipped out his sword and charged. Dark Mickey jumped over his head and drew out his sword. It was dark purple, had jagged edges all around the blade, and was pulsing with dark energy. "I intend to Disney Warrior!" Dark Mickey yelled lunging at Alex. Jack and Stitch wanted to run in and help but King Mickey stopped them. "This is Alex's fight now…" King Mickey said watching the two battle.

The two blades clanked and clinked as they met each together in this fierce dual. "Well, boy, it seems you have impressive skills" Dark Mickey commented, jumping out of the way of Alex's blade. "Thanks, I took 3 years of fencing classes before I came to this world" Alex said while doing a horizontal swipe. Dark Mickey ducked and tried to do a quick stab. Alex moved to the side and pushed Dark Mickey to the ground. "GOTCHA!" Alex yelled holding him down. Dark Mickey grunted and groaned as he tried to worm his way out of Alex's grip. Alex held the Disney Blade into the air and brought it down. But suddenly Dark Mickey grinned as he suddenly teleported out of Alex's hold, causing him to run the blade into Bald Mountains pea, just like Dark Mickey wanted. Dark Mickey laughed evilly. "YOU FOOL! NOW CHERNABOG'S REING WILL CONTINUE ONCE AGAIN!" Dark Mickey yelled as the mountain began to shake. The Disney Blade began to glow brightly and the mountain peak began to crack. Wind began to pick up and swirl until they were all trapped in a massive tornado of dust. "ALEX! WE GOTTA GET OUTTA HERE!" Ariel yelled.

Alex ignored Ariel and began to try to dislodge his weapon. Suddenly, a booming voice dashed all of Alex's hope of getting his sword and leaving. **_"Who has awakened me? Who has freed me?_"** The voice was dark and deep. "Oh! Mighty Chernabog! Who has trapped you here?" Dark Mickey yelled. **_"XELA!_"** The voice boomed. "And now that his foolish heir has set you free! What are you going to do?" Dark Mickey yelled again. Suddenly the whole peak shattered, sending Jack, Stitch, King Mickey and Ariel, flying off the side and thru the roof of the castle. **_"KILL HIM!"_** The voice replied to Dark Mickey's question. Ariel, Jack, King Mickey and Stitch froze at what they saw. Out of the dust tornado came the gigantic figure of a black gargoyle. Its massive wings flapped away the dust cloud. Its huge horns was about the size of the Black Pearl. The only part of him that was not demonic black was his eyes his piercing yellow eyes, in his hands was Alex while Dark Mickey stood on Chernabog shoulder. Chernabog open his hand, allowing Alex to stand on his huge palm. **_"So, THIS is the heir of the mighty Xela?"_** Chernabog suddenly broke into laughter, his evil laugh echoed throughout the area. Alex whipped out the Disney Blade and pointed it at Chernabog's face. "Now see here! I'm not afraid of you! And I shall finish what Xela started!" Alex yelled.

Chernabog just laughed again and threw Alex at the ground where the Great Forest once was. "ALEX!" Ariel yelled running out of the castle to get to Alex, with Jack, King Mickey and Stitch behind her. Chernabog then turned to Dark Mickey who was sitting on his shoulder. **_"So, you are the one who tricked Xela's heir to free me?" _**Chernabog questioned. "Yes, I am Dark Mickey" Dark Mickey replied. "And I believe I am to be given my due!" Chernabog grinned evilly. **_"Indeed you shall receive your due, after a certain issue is taken care of…_**" Chernabog pointed to Alex who was staggering to his feet, he had survived Chernabog's throw, but barely. Ariel, Jack, King Mickey and Stitch ran over to their friend.

Alex wasn't hurt, but his hope was gone. "He's powerful; I could feel it as he gripped me…." Alex moaned. "Too powerful I'm afraid…" Suddenly the Disney Blade began to glow, and a voice was heard. _"Oh for the love of! Alex, your not going negative on me now!"_ Everyone stood back as a transparent figure appeared before them. He was tall, about Jack's height. He had spiky black hair with a few small freckles under his eyes. He wore a loose fitting blue tunic along with grey shorts and brown hiker's boots. "Xela…." King Mickey murmured. Indeed it was the warrior of ledged. Xela glanced at King Mickey. "Looking good Mick." Xela smiled. Xela now turned toward Alex. "So, THIS is my replacement? The Disney Blade picked out a good one…"


	32. Xela the Disney Warrior

Alex wasn't hurt, but his hope was gone. "He's powerful; I could feel it as he gripped me…." Alex moaned. "Too powerful I'm afraid…" Suddenly the Disney Blade began to glow, and a voice was heard. _"Oh for the love of! Alex, your not going negative on me now!"_ Everyone stood back as a transparent figure appeared before them. He was tall, about Jack's height. He had spiky black hair with a few small freckles under his eyes. He wore a loose fitting blue tunic along with grey shorts and brown hiker's boots. "Xela…." King Mickey murmured. Indeed it was the warrior of ledged. Xela glanced at King Mickey. "Looking good Mick." Xela smiled. Xela now turned toward Alex. "So, THIS is my replacement? The Disney Blade picked out a good one…"

**Chapter 32: Xela the Disney Warrior**

As everyone stared at Xela, they all had different feelings. Ariel felt she was staring at a different version. Jack felt a feeling of both respect and doubt. King Mickey felt that his old friend was alive again. Stitch felt a strange feeling in his gut, most likely hunger. Alex felt like he was staring into a mirror, it was basically himself, only a bit older and wiser. "_Wow, finally, I meet face to face with Xela_" Alex thought. "Why are you so negative?" Xela said snapping Alex out of his thoughts. "You gotta believe you can do it, otherwise the Disney Blade won't work!" Alex now scowled. "Oh, don't start preaching to me! I'll bet anything YOU had YOUR doubts when you took on Chernabog!" King Mickey gasped. No one ever talked back to Xela before. But instead of getting mad, Xela smiled. "You know, you're absolutely right." Xela said. "I did have my doubts when facing down Chernabog, but someone told me that nothing is impossible, she was very special to me…." Alex arched a brow. "Who is that...?" Alex asked. "You met her, she helped you and your friends escape a gruesome death." Xela replied. Alex's eyes widened. "You don't mean…" Alex began. "That's right, The Forest Sprite….." Xela finished. "She was in love with me, and I was in love with her, that's why she acted so nice around you." Jack grinned. "I KNEW she had a crush on you, you sly dog!" Jack said nudging him in the side. Ariel let out a faint giggle. Even Xela couldn't help but laugh at Jack and Alex.

"You know, even though I was the Disney Warrior, I couldn't have done it without my friends" Suddenly, next to Xela appeared two more transparent figures, One was a man in his mid-20's he wore a blue rope which covered his body, and in his hands was the Trident. And the other was a young Asian woman with Nun chucks clutched in her hands. Ariel's eyes widened when he saw the man with the Trident. "GRANDPA!" Ariel shouted excitedly. The man turned to Ariel. "Ariel! The last time I saw you, you were an infant. My you've grown up fast!" The man then turned toward Alex. "So, this is the boy who has infatuated my Granddaughter…." Alex braced himself. "DON'T KILL ME!" Alex said covering himself. The man laughed. "Relax, unlike my son Triton, I'm not quick to get angry" The man grinned. Jack gave him a weird look. "Just out of random curiosity, would your name happen to be Poseidon?" Jack asked. "Why, yes?" Poseidon replied. All eyes fell on Jack. "What? I'm a Pirate. I hear lot's of tales on my trips!" Jack said. The Asian women looked at Alex, and bowed. "Hello Disney Warrior, I am the mother of the emperor of China, Sakura-Chan." Alex looked at all three. All three were rulers of kingdoms. Sakura-Chan was once the Emperoress of China. Poseidon was once the King of the ocean. And Xela was once king over all.

"Although I went alone when I fought Chernabog. I couldn't have made it that far without my friends. As long as you have your friends, you can do it!" Xela said. Alex grinned. He was right. "I'll give you a bit of help here and there, but the rest is up to you." Xela said. All three began to vanish. "Alex, I hope you and Ariel will be very happy together" Poseidon said as he disappeared. "Farewell Disney Warrior, You shall triumph." Sakura-Chan said as she vanished. Xela stretched out his hand toward Alex, and Alex did the same. Although Alex's hand went right thru Xela's, a faint glow was visible before Xela vanished. Alex turned toward Bald Mountain where Chernabog was visible, watching them. Alex was about to run and attack when another light was seen behind them. Alex turned around and saw another familiar figure. "Yen Sid?" Alex cried.

Indeed it was the wizard he met at Disney Castle. "Alex, I shall make this brief. Leave Dark Mickey to me! You go forth and destroy Chernabog!" Yen Sid said. Back at Bald mountain, Chernabog was as surprised as Alex to see Yen Sid. "**_Dark Mickey! Take care of the old wizard; I shall deal with the boy!"_** Chernabog shouted. Dark Mickey jumped off Chernabog's shoulder, and slid down Bald Mountain. Yen Sid stared. "And now is where I leave you…" Yen Sid suddenly vanished.

When Dark Mickey reached the bottom of Bald Mountain. Yen Sid appeared. "Well, isn't this a treat. My old teacher…" Dark Mickey grinned. Dark Mickey held all of King Mickey's memories, and instantly recognized the wizard... "You are not my pupil; you are merely the darkness that resides within him." Yen Sid summoning and a magic staff. His staff was mainly wooden with the exception of a crystal crescent moon at the top. Dark Mickey summoned up his sword. "Sticks and stones Yen Sid." Dark Mickey replied. "You always out of date! And it's high time I put you in your place!" Dark Mickey lunged at Yen Sid and the battle began

Alex looked up at Chernabog who was waiting…waiting for Alex to come. Jack, Ariel, Stitch and King Mickey stood like soldiers, awaiting Alex's orders. "What's the plan of attack then mate?" Jack said.

Alex sighed and turned to his friends, they had been loyal to the end. "The plan is…..You four get as far away from here as possible!" Alex said shocking everyone. "B-but Alex!" Ariel pleaded. "This is something I gotta do! I can't let anyone of you get hurt!" Alex went up to Stitch and rubbed his head. He went to King Mickey who nodded. He went to Jack who shook his hand. "Good luck mate!" Jacks said. And finally, Alex went to Ariel, Ariel just stared at him. Alex then quickly kissed her on her lips. "You guys are the best friends a guy could ever have!" With that Alex drew out his glowing Disney Blade and charged across the barren field toward Bald Mountain where Chernabog waited. "**_THIS BATTLE BEGAN MANY YEARS AGO! AND NOW IT SHALL END!ONLY ONE WILL EMERGE TRIUMPHENT!_**" Chernabog called down to Alex. "YEAH!" Alex called back. "AND IT WON'T BE YOU!"


	33. Knight on Bald Mountain

Alex sighed and turned to his friends, they had been loyal to the end. "The plan is…..You four get as far away from here as possible!" Alex said shocking everyone. "B-but Alex!" Ariel pleaded. "This is something I gotta do! I can't let anyone of you get hurt!" Alex went up to Stitch and rubbed his head. He went to King Mickey who nodded. He went to Jack who shook his hand. "Good luck mate!" Jacks said. And finally, Alex went to Ariel, Ariel just stared at him. Alex then quickly kissed her on her lips. "You guys are the best friends a guy could ever have!" With that Alex drew out his glowing Disney Blade and charged across the barren field toward Bald Mountain where Chernabog waited. "**_THIS BATTLE BEGAN MANY YEARS AGO! AND NOW IT SHALL END!ONLY ONE WILL EMERGE TRIUMPHENT!_**" Chernabog called down to Alex. "YEAH!" Alex called back. "AND IT WON'T BE YOU!"

**Chapter 33: Knight on Bald Mountain**

Chernabog laughed evilly when he saw Alex running toward his lair. Chernabog's hands began to glow red and two flaming orbs were shot at Alex. Alex rolled out of the way of the first. And jumped away from the second. Chernabog then shot a stream of energy which blew Alex back a bit. Alex tumbled to the ground but quickly got back up. And continued to go at Bald Mountain. "_He's fast..._" Alex thought. "_But I need to be faster!_" Suddenly the Disney Blade began to glow and Alex suddenly got a burst of speed. "_I told you I would give you a hand here and there!_" Xela said within his mind. Alex smiled. Chernabog fired more orbs at Alex, but with his new speed, he easily swerved out of the way. Chernabog then began to hurl flaming rocks at Alex. Alex stopped in place and held the Disney Blade like a bat. As the rocks came at him, he smacked them like a baseball, sending them toward Chernabog. Chernabog punched the rocks and shattered them to pebbles. "**_Not bad Disney Warrior, but I'm just getting started!_**"

Bursts of magic sailed thru the air as Yen Sid and Dark Mickey fought. "Well old man, you haven't lost your touch!" Dark Mickey complimented. "But you're slowing down!" Yen Sid knew Dark Mickey was right, he had been around for about centuries, and all that time had caught up to him. Yen Sid quickly fired a beam of energy at Dark Mickey, sending him to the ground. "Shouldn't you learn to respect your elders then?" Yen Sid taunted. Dark Mickey growled as he got up. "Sorry, I missed out on that lesson! _Master!_" Dark Mickey said putting emphasis on "Master" Yen Sid ignore Dark Mickey's sarcasm and fired another round of energy. This time, Dark Mickey parried the blow with his sword, and lunged in for attack. Yen Sid blocked with his staff and smacked Dark Mickey on the head with it. "Smacking you with my staff brings back memories!" Yen Sid said smiling as he nailed him on the head. Dark Mickey rubbed his head. "Careful while going down memory lane old man!" Dark Mickey jumped at Yen Sid. "YOU MIGHT GET LOST!"

Alex continued to dodge Chernabog's blasts, but he couldn't keep this up for long. He needed to go for a direct attack. Chernabog hurtled more rocks at Alex, which gave him an idea. Alex jumped at one of them and began jumping from rock to rock, to get to Bald Mountain. Chernabog saw the speck that was Alex coming closer and closer. Alex jumped of the last rock and jumped at Chernabog's face. Chernabog raised his arms and clapped, squeezing Alex between his massive palms. Chernabog laughed in triumph, but his victory was short lived, because something began to separate between his hands. It was Alex! Xela had helped him again by giving him the strength to free himself. "Oh c'mon Chernabog, you can't beat me THAT easily!" Alex jumped off his right palm and drew out his blade. He with a swift thrust, Alex swung his sword at Chernabog's face, giving him a diagonal scar across his face. Chernabog roared in pain and grabbed Alex. "**_That's it! I'm thru messing around!_**" Chernabog threw Alex into the air. As Alex looked own, Chernabog's hands began to glow. Chernabog then fired to straight beams of energy, and crossing them like an X and poor Alex got caught in the middle of the X formation. Alex screamed as he fell back down, landing at the base of Bald Mountain, where he was open to attack.

Yen Sid and Dark Mickey had come to a standstill as the two weapons clashed together, bring them to a halt as they tried to push each other down. "YOU WERE ALWAYS SCARED!" Dark Mickey yelled. "SCARED THAT I WOULD ONE DAY SURPASS YOU!" Yen Sid glared. "I knew that one day; the REAL Mickey would surpass me! But not YOU!" Yen Sid sent a surge of energy thru his staff, knocking Dark Mickey down. Yen Sid put his foot on his chest, ready to blast him. But it was then when he saw Alex's limp body on the ground. And Chernabog ready to drop a rock the size of the castle on him. "HEAL!" Yen Sid shouted as he blasted Alex with a burst of magic, waking him up. Alex looked up and saw the massive rock heading for him. Yen Sid shot another blast of magic at the rock, turning it into bubbles.

But that was a costly mistake, because Dark Mickey came out from underneath him and slashed Yen Sid in the back. Sending him to the ground. "YEN SID!" Alex cried as he ran over to the wounded wizard. Dark Mickey laughed in triumph. "Your powers are weak old man!" He said walking away. Alex ran over to Yen Sid. "YEN SID! Are you ok?" Alex asked. Yen Sid groaned. "Alex, I've done all I could…" Yen Sid grabbed Alex's wrist and Alex felt a surge of energy course thru his body, he was now glowing a faint blue. "Here is what's left of my power….Go forth and defeat Chernabog, only you can save us…." With that Yen Sid went silent as the night.

"No….NO!" Alex cried. Alex dropped his head, staring at the ground. "First the Forest Sprite, and now Yen Sid is gone also? How many people need to die?" Alex's thoughts were interrupted by Chernabog's laughing. He was laughing. Laughing at Alex's misery. Alex was not going to let their deaths go in vain. "_Your not gonna take that are ya?"_ Xela said. _"I'm going to give you the move that'll help you defeat Chernabog, but you only got one shot, and this is the last time I can help you_" Alex felt another surge, with Yen Sid's, Xela's, and the Disney Blades power. He was just as strong as Chernabog. "Alright Chernabog, time for me to finish this!"


	34. Dark Mickey's offer

"No….NO!" Alex cried. Alex dropped his head, staring at the ground. "First the Forest Sprite, and now Yen Sid is gone also? How many people need to die?" Alex's thoughts were interrupted by Chernabog's laughing. He was laughing. Laughing at Alex's misery. Alex was not going to let their deaths go in vain. "_Your not gonna take that are ya?"_ Xela said. _"I'm going to give you the move that'll help you defeat Chernabog, but you only got one shot, and this is the last time I can help you_" Alex felt another surge, with Yen Sid's, Xela's, and the Disney Blades power. He was just as strong as Chernabog. "Alright Chernabog, time for me to finish this!"

**Chapter 34: Dark Mickey's offer**

Alex yelled as he ran toward Bald Mountain again. Chernabog laughed as he threw another gigantic rock at him. But with the strength of Yen Sid, Xela, and the Disney Blade, Alex was no longer a pushover. Alex's hands began to glow a dark blue as he jumped. He then punched the rock coming towards him, shattering it. **_"So, it seems with the power of that wizard, you have become as strong as I, this'll be entertaining."_** Chernabog commented. Chernabog raised his hand into the air and called forth thunder and lightning to strike down Alex. Alex dug his sword into the ground and the shield appeared protecting him from the blasts. Alex growled as he pulled the Disney Blade out again. "My turn!" He shouted as he focused his energy into his blade. He held the Disney Blade into the air and the rock underneath him began to rumble. Suddenly a huge rock platform shot out of the ground and rose into the air with Alex riding it. He pointed his hand at Chernabog and a bolt of lighting struck Chernabog. Chernabog yelled as he fired a beam of energy at Alex. Alex moved his rock platform out of the way and headed for Chernabog. He jumped off, just as it struck Chernabog in the face.

As Alex fell thru the air, his feet began to glow. He slowly stopped falling and began flying! He flew back up to Chernabog, hoping to get a clear shot. Chernabog began to try to smack Alex, like a fly buzzing around. Alex pointed his blade at Chernabog and fried a massive beam of energy. Chernabog cupped his hands together and fired a beam of his own. The two beams met and collided. The two energy beams began to press against each other; Alex's beam would push Chernabog's back, while Chernabog's would do the same. "Give it up Chernabog! I've won!" Alex yelled. **_"Not…yet!"_** Chernabog yelled back as his beam began to push Alex's back. Alex groaned and grunted as he focused his energy into his beam. Alex's beam began to win the win as it pushed Chernabog's back. Chernabog could only watch as Alex's beam shattered thru his and nailed him in his chest. Chernabog was put into a dazed state as Alex floated in front of him. Alex pointed his blade at the dark demon and closed his eyes; he pumped whatever was left of his strength into his sword.

When he opened his eyes again, they were glowing white. "**DISNEY DESTROYER!**" Alex shouted. But at that brief instant, when Alex yelled, Xela's voice could be heard, mirroring Alex's words. A powerful white beam shot out of the Disney Blade and into Chernabog's chest. Time itself seemed to stop as everything went silent. In an instant, the silence was shattered by a massive vortex which shot out of Bald Mountain, pulling Chernabog back in. **"NO! How could I be defeated, by a boy?"** Chernabog screamed as he was being pulled in. "Because, I am The Disney Warrior!" Alex shouted proudly as he held his mighty blade into the air. **"Infernal….Disney Blade…."** Were the final words Chernabog could choke out before the mountain peak closed up on him, trapping him once more in Bald Mountain.

Dark Mickey couldn't be more furious. In such short time, this boy had taken down every Syndicate Member and now the mighty Chernabog! "If you want something done right, you gotta do it yourself!" Dark Mickey growled. Dark Mickey held his sword into the air, ready to put his plan into action.

Alex floated back down to the ground and looked up and admired his work. "I did it…." He sighed to himself. He was just turning to leave when the scenery before him began to get all wobbly. Bald Mountain and the barren Wasteland began to disappear, and was replaced by something, something familiar. When it all cleared up, Alex was in a different place an all too familiar place. "Is this, is this my home?"

Indeed it was, Alex was back in his home world. It was a small town, surrounded by lush green forest. Alex never lived close to the big city, but he visited it a lot. Alex walked around the deserted streets until he came upon his old house. It was small and plain, and it used to be his home. Alex wished that Ariel, Stitch and Jack were here to see this. He looked to the side and came upon the figure of Dark Mickey.

"This is your home is it not?" Dark Mickey questioned. Alex nodded. "I have power, the power to send you home and away from all of this." Dark Mickey said holding out his hand. "I give you an offer. Give me the Disney Blade, and I will return you home!" Alex looked down at his sword, the blade showed his reflection, but it quickly morphed into Xela's reflection. Alex chuckled slightly. "You know something? In all honesty. If you had asked me that when I first came here, I would've taken you up on that offer in a split second!" Dark Mickey arched a brow as Alex continued. "But then, I met a wise old Pirate, who taught me what a man can do, and what a man can't do. I CAN wish I wasn't The Disney Warrior and that I was back home" Alex then pointed his blade at Dark Mickey. "But I CAN'T let you win!"

Dark Mickey grinned. "Excellent answer Disney Warrior, I expected no less." Dark Mickey raised his hand and his home world began to disappear. Alex suddenly found himself on another rocky platform, but this one was massive! But most of all, Alex could see the planet from there! They were in space! It suddenly hit Alex that this was an Asteroid, on a collision course with the planet!


	35. Asteroid

Dark Mickey grinned. "Excellent answer Disney Warrior, I expected no less." Dark Mickey raised his hand and his home world began to disappear. Alex suddenly found himself on another rocky platform, but this one was massive! But most of all, Alex could see the planet from there! They were in space! It suddenly hit Alex that this was an Asteroid, on a collision course with the planet!

**Chapter 35: Asteroid**

Dark Mickey laughed. "My first plan didn't work, so now I'll have to go with plan B!" Alex glared. "What are you trying to do? This'll kill everyone on the planet!" Alex cried. "Precisely. Once I destroy this pathetic waste of land, I'll simply find a new planet to command." Dark Mickey grinned. "You can't just go and kill innocent people!" Alex said. "I can, and I WILL!" Dark Mickey drew out his sword. Alex gripped the Disney Blade, ready to fight. "So this is it? Your just going to waste me right here?" Alex asked. "I don't need to" Dark Mickey replied. "I just have to run out the clock until my Asteroid destroys this planet and your friends!" Alex pointed his blade at Dark Mickey. "Not so long as I'M around!" Alex lunged at Dark Mickey. Dark Mickey ran at Alex. The two met and collided. Both were sent floating in different directions. "Wait a second, I'm in space, and I can breathe!" Alex realized. "Well of course, it's my doing." Dark Mickey replied. "Having you die from no oxygen wouldn't be any fun!" Alex realized his experience of flying in Neverland and Bald Mountain was about to pay off. Alex thrusted his arms forward and moved his legs as if he was swimming. Alex was able to move, and "Swim" his way back to the Asteroid. "You know what you're doing…I'll give you that…" Dark Mickey said as he too began to "Swim" back to the Asteroid.

But Alex did not land on the Asteroid; he instead hit the side and began to push on it. "_I may not have time to defeat Dark Mickey, but maybe I can move the Asteroid out of the way._" Alex thought. Dark Mickey's eye's widened as he saw the asteroid moving. "Oh no you don't!" Dark Mickey yelled as he too, began to push on the Asteroid as well. The two being grunted and groaned as they tried to push the Asteroid. "Give it up!" Dark Mickey called from the other side of the Asteroid. "If old Yen Sid couldn't defeat me, what hope do you have?" "If I can defeat the mighty Chernabog, I can defeat YOU!" Alex called back. But Alex realized that Dark Mickey was winning the fight. Alex climbed back up the Asteroid and ran at Dark Mickey. Dark Mickey saw him and climbed back up and ran to confront him. The two swords moved swiftly thru the airless space as they two fought each other. Alex knew he couldn't keep this up for very long, if the Asteroid got into the planet's atmosphere, there'd be no stopping it. Alex pushed Dark Mickey backwards and prepared himself. He raised his sword and slammed it down on the Asteroid.

A long narrow crack ran across the Asteroid. Dark Mickey could only watch his once giant Asteroid was split in half; one half was heading for Bald Mountain, while the other half drifted toward the ruins of the Great Forest. "NO! Now it'll only do minor damage." Dark Mickey cried. "But enough to destroy one place!" Alex grinned. Dark Mickey and Alex watched as one half headed for Bald Mountain. Dark Mickey screamed "NO! With Chernabog still trapped inside his sprit will…." "Be destroyed!" Alex cut in. Dark Mickey yelled as he pushed Alex to the ground. "I'LL KILL YOU FOR THIS!" Dark Mickey was ready to stab Alex when they felt a sudden jolt; their half of the Asteroid had entered the atmosphere. Dark Mickey summoned up a portal and was prepared to jump in when Alex grabbed his feet, stopping him. The Asteroid was heading for the Great Forrest and was picking up speed. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING? WITHOUT MY PORTAL, WE WILL BOTH PERISH!" Dark Mickey yelled. "I was once told I had to stop you. By any means necessary!" Alex cried. Those were the lasts words heard before the asteroid pounded into the ground, creating a massive dust cloud.

A few minuets before this took place. Jack, Ariel, Stitch and King Mickey were waiting. For Alex. "Okay, I'm going after him!" Jack said heading for Bald Mountain. Ariel grabbed his arm. "Jack no! Alex told us to get out of here!" Ariel said. "He's been gone to long!" Jack said. "The lad obviously needs us!" As Jack was about to head over, they heard something. They all looked up and saw the first Asteroid heading for Bald Mountain. Ariel's eyes widened as it came down and destroyed Bald Mountain, Chernabog's silhouette was seen for a few seconds before it disintegrated. "Oh no. Alex was still there!" King Mickey cried. "Alex!" Stitch cried. Jack, Ariel, Stitch, and King Mickey were about to run over to the now destroyed Bald Mountain, when a loud "Boom" was heard. This one came from behind them. They turned around, only to see a huge dust cloud coming at them. The force of it blew them backwards and onto the ground. When the dust settled, they rose back up. "What the devil was that?" Jack asked. Ariel looked at the ground, and saw something

What she saw was the Disney Blade at her feet. "Guys….look at this." They all gathered around. "But…how?" Ariel asked. "I don't know, but he still may be alive then!" Jack replied. Suddenly they all heard footsteps approaching. They all looked up and saw a large full grown Elk. The Elk stared at them for a bit before taking off. Stitch's ears perked up and followed after it. "It wand's us to follow!" Ariel said running after Stitch, Jack and King Mickey followed after here until they came what was once the great tree. But in place of the tree was a huge crater. The second Asteroid piece had broken up on impact. "What in the world?" King Mickey cried. "What happened?" Ariel asked. The Elk stared at them before taking off into the depths of the barren forest. Ariel was about to follow when she looked into the massive crater. Smoke was still emitting from the center. As Ariel looked deeper into the crater she saw something. Ariel's eyes widened at what she saw in there. "GUYS! THIS WAY!" Ariel screamed as she dove into the crater. What she saw was Alex. But he wasn't moving….


	36. With death comes renewal

What she saw was the Disney Blade at her feet. "Guys….look at this." They all gathered around. "But…how?" Ariel asked. "I don't know, but he still may be alive then!" Jack replied. Suddenly they all heard footsteps approaching. They all looked up and saw a large full grown Elk. The Elk stared at them for a bit before taking off. Stitch's ears perked up and followed after it. "It wand's us to follow!" Ariel said running after Stitch, Jack and King Mickey followed after here until they came what was once the great tree. But in place of the tree was a huge crater. The second Asteroid piece had broken up on impact. "What in the world?" King Mickey cried. "What happened?" Ariel asked. The Elk stared at them before taking off into the depths of the barren forest. Ariel was about to follow when she looked into the massive crater. Smoke was still emitting from the center. As Ariel looked deeper into the crater she saw something. Ariel's eyes widened at what she saw in there. "GUYS! THIS WAY!" Ariel screamed as she dove into the crater. What she saw was Alex. But he wasn't moving….

**Chapter 36: With death come renewal**

Jack, Stitch and Mickey jumped into the crater and gathered around Alex. His shirt was a bit torn up, and his skin was slightly charred from the impact. Dark Mickey was next to him, and he wasn't moving. But all attention fell on Alex as he lay there. "Alex! Alex! Open your eyes!" Ariel begged as she shook him. Stitch's ears drooped as he licked Alex's face. "Alex?" Stitch weakly asked. Jack pushed Ariel out of the way and began to shake Alex as well. "Get up lad! If you can live thru being swallowed by a three headed hydra, you can shake this off!" Jack said desperately. King Mickey just stared down at him. "No….: was all King Mickey could murmur. Alex still wasn't responding his friend's calls. Tears began to swell up in Ariel's eyes. "A-A-Alex?" Ariel whimpered. She gripped his body tightly.

A few tears fell down her cheek before she began to sob uncontrollably. Jack and King Mickey did their best to fight back his tears, but Stitch just started bawling along with Ariel. The facts needed to be faced. Alex was gone. "ALEX!" Ariel cried. 'You can't go! I won't let you go!" Jack placed his hand on Ariel's shoulder. In a normal situation Jack would take advantage at this, with him being a pirate and all. But taking advantage of Ariel now would be low, even for pirate. King Mickey sighed, this reminded him of when Xela died, the whole kingdom grieved. "He gave his life for us…." King Mickey sighed. "Just like Xela did." Stitch and Ariel continued to cry. Jack could only watch. "You would've made a great pirate, mate…." Jack whispered.

Suddenly Alex awoke. But he wasn't with Jack, Ariel, Stitch and King Mickey. Instead he was in a white room; Alex got to his feet and began to walk. It seemed to go on forever. "HELLO?" Alex called. His voice echoed everywhere. Alex heard the faint echo of footsteps Alex spun around and saw a figure come toward him, when it came close enough. Alex recognized it. "Xela?" Alex asked. It was Xela, and this time he was no longer transparent. "Well done Alex, I have to admit, I was impressed" Xela smiled. "Wh-what happened? How'd I get here? Where IS here? And what happened to my friends? And Dark Mickey?" Alex questioned rapidly. "Whoa, whoa, whoa, slow down there. Does this answer your question?" Xela replied as he snapped his fingers. A faint image appeared before them. It was Ariel latching onto Alex's body, Stitch crying uncontrollably, and Jack and King Mickey trying not to cry. Alex's eyes widened "You-you mean I'm…" Xela nodded. "Come on Alex, after all you've been thru, it was bound to happen. Besides, did you really think you'd survive a 2,000 MPH collision with the planet?" "Maybe…." Alex let out a nervous laugh before sighing. "Well, at least Ariel and the others are safe, and will be now that Dark Mickey is gone." Xela sighed. "Still, they won't be the same without you; you shouldn't let them go through this…." Alex arched a brow. "It's not like I have a choice…I'm dead." Alex groaned. Xela just smiled. "From life, comes death. But from death, comes renewal…" Xela pointed to the image of his friends. "Keep watching, this ain't over yet….."

Ariel was still cling to the lifeless body, while just repeating the word "No." Silently. Jack just sighed. "Ariel." Jack said. "Alex is gone, we can't change that. But we can finish what he started." Jack then turned to King Mickey. 'Ready to go?" Jack asked. King Mickey shook his head. "Let me just say a few words on his behalf…" King Mickey stepped forwards and cleared his throat. "Greater love hath no one, then he who lays down his life for his friends. One great deed will be remembered in this world. One name will stand above all, our friend, Alex, the Disney Warrior. This place, where Alex fell, will always be a cherished and sacred place." This caused Ariel and Stitch to cry even more. It seemed nothing good could come from this sad moment. But they were wrong. For a shining orb suddenly appeared. Jack looked away from Alex and saw the orb. It began to take shape of something. Jack nudged Stitch and he too looked up. Ariel was still watching Alex, and didn't see the orb taking the shape of a person. Jack gasped. "No….way…" The orb stopped glowing to reveal the figure of a person they had known. "Ariel. Ariel look!" Jack said. Ariel finally looked away from Alex, to see the glowing figure of The Forest Sprite.

Back in the white realm, Alex went wide eyed. "She…..she's alive?" Alex cried. "Well of course… someone needs to watch out for the forest." Xela replied. Alex sighed. "I wish I were truly THERE to see it…." Xela put his hand on his shoulder. "Keep watching buddy, it's still not over yet"

Ariel's eyes widened, The Forest Sprite was alive! Ariel ran hugged the Forest Sprite. "FOREST SPRITE! I'm so happy you're alive!" Ariel cried in happiness. Jack was amazed. "B-b-but how? I saw the Firebird, and…and you were killed!" The Forest Sprite smiled. "_From life comes death. But from death come renewal" _The Forest sprite looked at them all, but noticed that Alex was not with them. _"Where's Alex?"_ Ariel began to cry again as she pointed to the massive crater. The Forest Sprite flew in and saw the lifeless corpse of Alex. _"No……"_


	37. Reborn

Ariel's eyes widened, The Forest Sprite was alive! Ariel ran hugged the Forest Sprite. "FOREST SPRITE! I'm so happy you're alive!" Ariel cried in happiness. Jack was amazed. "B-b-but how? I saw the Firebird, and…and you were killed!" The Forest Sprite smiled. "_From life comes death. But from death come renewal" _The Forest sprite looked at them all, but noticed that Alex was not with them. _"Where's Alex?"_ Ariel began to cry again as she pointed to the massive crater. The Forest Sprite flew in and saw the lifeless corpse of Alex. _"No……"_

**Chapter 37: Reborn**

The Forest Sprite flew down into the crater and stared at Alex's body. A small tear fell from her face. The Forest Sprite picked Alex up like a groom would pick up a bride, and carried him out of the crater and onto the ground. After she set him down, she rose into the air and began to fly around the barren forest. As she gracefully sailed thru the air, something began to happen. The forest was reviving. The leaves began to come back to the trees, tiny blades of grass poked out from the ground, and flowers began to sprout. Before their eyes, the Great Forest began to return to its beautiful state. Ariel was amazed, as the Forest Sprite returned the forest back to the way it was. The streams ran with water, the skies were blue, the flowers were in bloom. Everything was perfect. Almost. Ariel glanced back down at the dead Alex. She did her best to keep herself from crying as she laid the handle of his sword on his chest. The Forest Sprite filled the crater with water, making it a large pond. She then caused about 15 roses to bloom where Alex laid. King Mickey sighed. "It's best we leave now" Ariel silently nodded. "I'll always remember you." She said to the dead Alex. "You were the best friend anyone could ever ask for."

Back in the white realm, a gust of wind suddenly blew, knocking Alex down. "What's going on?" Alex cried. "I'll keep my eye on you. Just promise me you'll keep an eye on that red head, she's easy on the eyes isn't she?" Xela smiled. Alex laughed slightly before the wind began to pick up and blew Alex away. Xela quickly grabbed his wrist before he was totally blown away. "One more thing, I got a message for your pal Jack Sparrow" Xela said and whispered something into Alex's ear. "Will you tell him that for me?" Xela asked. Alex nodded. Xela smiled and let go of Alex. The wind blasted him thru a dark tunnel which threw him into the sky. Alex looked down, and before he could blink, he landed back in his body.

Alex slowly opened his eyes and was staring at the blue skies. He slowly tilted his head and saw his friends slowly leaving. Alex used the Disney Blade as a cane and was able to get to his feet. He leaned against it and coughed as he spoke out "You'd be surprised at what you could live thru…" The group stopped dead in their tracks. They all slowly turned and look at Alex, who just grinned his goofy smile. Ariel just stood there. Suddenly she ran at Alex. With a smile on her face and tears running down her cheeks. Alex closed his eyes and braced himself. Ariel dove at him and the two fell into the pond behind them. "ALEX!" Ariel hugged him tightly as they floated in the pond. "DON'T EVER DO THAT TO ME AGAIN!" Jack did his best not to cry in happiness. King Mickey sighed in relief; he just stared into the sky. "Thanks Xela…." King Mickey said. Jack went over to the pond and held out his hand to help Alex out. "Good to have you back mate" Jack said. Alex took his hand and crawled out of the water, only to have Stitch lick his face and the forest Sprite hug him. "It's good to BE back, Jack…" Alex said. "OH! And I have a message for you" "Oh and what might that be…." Jack asked. "Your mom says hi…."

Jack froze and turned away from Alex, pretending to pick something up, when he was actually hiding a tear. "Does she now?" Jack asked trying not to sound like he was crying. Alex nodded. After wiping away his tear, Jack turned around and was back to his old self. "Well then, shall we finish this little quest of yours?" Jack asked. King Mickey smiled "Yeah! Let's go home…." King Mickey said. Alex smiled as Ariel and Jack lifted Alex up and helped him walk. The team was one again. Stitch climbed up on Alex's shoulder, and Ariel and Jack helped the injured Disney Warrior walk. The Forest Sprite followed close behind them, just to make sure. "So, it's finally over…." Alex sighed to himself. "How long did this whole adventure take?" Ariel asked. "I don't know, I lost track after day 4…." Alex said. Ariel smiled and kissed him on the cheek. "Well I hope you're comfortable because it's gonna be a long way back to the _Black Pearl_" Jack said. Alex smiled. "Eh, I can make it….." the team set out to find their vessel, with a smile on their faces and a song in their hearts.

But miles and miles away, over the ocean and back at Greece, at the base of Mt. Olympus, and in the under world, Hades sat at his throne, laughing at the once powerful Dark Mickey. "Oh, isn't THIS a treat! Not even the "Big Bad Boss" could stand a chance against that twerp" Hades mocked. "SILENCE!" Dark Mickey yelled. "You must send me back to the realm of the living, so I can have my revenge….." Hades glared. "Lemme think, NO!" Hades answered. "You promised me Mt. Olympus, and I got squat! So you're in no position to be telling me what to do!" Dark Mickey pulled out his sword. "You send me back or else!" Dark Mickey threatened. Hades simply snapped his fingers and with a BOOM. Cerberus stormed into the room. Dark Mickey went wide eyed and slowly backed away. "Cerberus….fetch" Hades smiled. Cerberus suddenly charged at Dark Mickey, who had taken off. Dark Mickey's screams could be heard as Cerberus chased him all around the underworld. "Ahhhhh…… I haven't had this much fun since the plague…" Hades smiled relaxing in his throne.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------------

Hang tight everyone, we're not done yet! We still got a few more chaps to go! R&R please!


	38. Return of the king

But miles and miles away, over the ocean and back at Greece, at the base of Mt. Olympus, and in the under world, Hades sat at his throne, laughing at the once powerful Dark Mickey. "Oh, isn't THIS a treat! Not even the "Big Bad Boss" could stand a chance against that twerp" Hades mocked. "SILENCE!" Dark Mickey yelled. "You must send me back to the realm of the living, so I can have my revenge….." Hades glared. "Lemme think, NO!" Hades answered. "You promised me Mt. Olympus, and I got squat! So you're in no position to be telling me what to do!" Dark Mickey pulled out his sword. "You send me back or else!" Dark Mickey threatened. Hades simply snapped his fingers and with a BOOM. Cerberus stormed into the room. Dark Mickey went wide eyed and slowly backed away. "Cerberus….fetch" Hades smiled. Cerberus suddenly charged at Dark Mickey, who had taken off. Dark Mickey's screams could be heard as Cerberus chased him all around the underworld. "Ahhhhh…… I haven't had this much fun since the plague…" Hades smiled relaxing in his throne.

**Chapter 38: Return of the king.**

The _Black Pearl_ had been sailing for quite a few days, and King Mickey's castle was just coming into view in the horizon. "It's good to be home…" King Mickey sighed. Alex sat on the railing staring at the castle. Ariel came up to him. "Alex, now that it's all over, are you going to return to your home world?" Ariel asked. Alex shook his head. "No, so long as I'm the Disney Warrior, it's my job to protect this world. Besides, my old world was a bore, and why would I leave, when I got the best friends of all…?" Alex replied. Ariel smiled and hugged him. Stitch climbed up and licked Alex's face. "Alex stay with Stitch…?" Stitch asked. Alex nodded happily. King Mickey walked up to the three. "You know Alex, if you're planning to stay, you Ariel, and Stitch are welcome to stay in the castle with me." King Mickey said. Alex smiled. "Thanks your majesty..." Alex replied. With a rumble, Jack docked the _Black Pearl_ along side a beach near the castle. "Final stop. All ashore that's going ashore." Jack called.

The team walked off the _Pearl_ and headed for the castle. Stitch stared at the castle in amazement. Alex and Ariel smiled to each other as they approached the front gates. Alex knocked on the large double door. "QUEEN MINNIE? I'M BACK!" Alex called. The doors opened up to reveal the figure of Queen Minnie. Queen Minnie immediately hugged King Mickey. "YOU'RE BACK!" She cried in happiness. "Yep, I'm back, but I couldn't have done it without Alex and his friends." King Mickey said happily. Queen Minnie smiled at Alex. "Alex, from the bottom of my heart, thank you…." Queen Minnie said. "It was nothing, a little danger here, a little Astroid there… no biggie!" Alex smiled. Queen Minnie just giggled. "Oh! Before I forget Alex, I have a surprise for you and your friends." Queen Minnie said. Queen Minnie led them down a long hallway and into a dark room. When she turned on the lights, Alex, Jack, Stitch and Ariel were surprised to see almost everyone they had met on their journey! Peter Pan, Quasimodo, Mulan, and everyone else!

What happened next was a huge celebration of the defeat of the Syndicate and the return of King Mickey. Everyone gathered around King Mickey's throne, as King Mickey knighted Alex. 'And so, for your bravery in the face of danger and death I deem thee, a royal knight of the Disney Castle." King Mickey said tapping his sword on Alex's shoulder. "Thanks your majesty…." Alex grinned. After Alex rose to his feet. Ariel tugged on his arm. "C'mon, let's dance!" Ariel said excitedly. Alex's eyes widened. He could take on monsters, but he couldn't dance. "Um, I...I can't really dance…." Alex said nervously. Ariel pulled him onto the dance floor anyway. "It's easy, just follow my lead…" Ariel said. Ariel showed Alex the steps and he quickly learned. Soon were dancing gracefully throughout the room. Dance alongside them was Aladdin and Jasmine. "Congrats Alex!" Aladdin said. "Thanks Aladdin." Ariel said. Jasmine smiled at the two. "You make a good couple!" Jasmine complemented. Alex blushed. "Thanks…." The next to approach them was Hercules. "So, I guess you're a true hero now Alex…" Hercules said. "I guess so…." Alex smiled. "Anytime you want to go a round or two, gimmie a call!" Hercules said. "Thanks, but I've had enough fighting for now…" Alex said sighing.

The next to approach them was Peter Pan. "Congratulations Alex!" Peter said. "Thanks Peter…" Alex smiled. "Hey, if you two want to dance, do it with style!" Peter said as he called Tinkerbell over. "Okay, Tink, let 'em have it!" Peter said. Tinkerbell flew around them, dropping Pixie Dust all around them. They slowly rose into the air and were amazed to se they were dancing in mid-air! "This is amazing Peter!" Ariel cried. "It's nothing really, hey if you two ever want to stop by Neverland, just give me a call!" Peter said as he flew around them. "We will..." Alex smiled. After eating the cake in one gulp, Stitch walked over and saw the two flying. Stitch jumped up, and barely caught Alex's leg as he climbed up and rested on his shoulder. 'Isn't this amazing Alex?' Ariel asked. "Yeah, dancing in mid-air with the most beautiful girl in the world…." Alex sighed. Ariel kissed him on the cheek as the two gracefully sailed thru the air. Everyone stopped dancing to watch the two. "We seem to be drawing a crowd….." Alex said looking down. Ariel smiled. "The let's show them what we can do!"

The two dancers began to fly about the room, doing loops and spins, and showing off their skills. At one point Ariel pretended to fall, only to have Alex catch her before she hit the ground. The whole room clapped and cheered. For the first time, Alex felt like he belonged somewhere. But as he scanned the room, he noticed something amiss. "Hey Ariel, where Jack?" Alex asked. Ariel searched the room, and saw that Jack was not there. "I don't know, he was with us a second ago……" Ariel replied. The two flew to the window, to see the _Black Pearl _was right where they left it, but they saw a small figure heading for it, it was Jack! "Where's Jack going?" Ariel asked. "I don't know, let's find out! "Alex said. Stitch hung on tight as the two jumped out the window and slowly floated down to the ground. When they were firmly planted on the ground, the two ran toward the pirate.


	39. Farewell

The two dancers began to fly about the room, doing loops and spins, and showing off their skills. At one point Ariel pretended to fall, only to have Alex catch her before she hit the ground. The whole room clapped and cheered. For the first time, Alex felt like he belonged somewhere. But as he scanned the room, he noticed something amiss. "Hey Ariel, where's Jack?" Alex asked. Ariel searched the room, and saw that Jack was not there. "I don't know, he was with us a second ago……" Ariel replied. The two flew to the window, to see the _Black Pearl _was right where they left it, but they saw a small figure heading for it, it was Jack! "Where's Jack going?" Ariel asked. "I don't know, let's find out! "Alex said. Stitch hung on tight as the two jumped out the window and slowly floated down to the ground. When they were firmly planted on the ground, the two ran toward the pirate.

**Chapter 39: Farewell**

"JACK!" Alex called as they ran over. Jack turned around and saw Ariel, Stitch and Alex. "Ah, ship mates, I was hoping I would run into you before I left." Jack said. "You're not staying?" Ariel asked. "Pirate love, one good deed can't redeem a man for a lifetime of wickedness, although it seems enough to condemn him…." Jack answered. Alex went wide eyed. "B-b-but, you save my life quite a few times, and you helped me save the lives of millions of people! That's way more than one good deed!" Alex begged. Jack sighed. "Sorry mate, not all people can see goodness in a Pirate like you can, besides, I'm not comfortable around "Civilized" people" Jack responded. Alex groaned. "Do you really have to go?" Ariel asked. "Afraid so love, The Sea is my place, and your place is with Alex in this here castle…" Jack said staring into the horizon. Jack the turned toward Ariel again. "Ariel, you're a princess, I'm a Pirate, it wouldn't have worked between us, I'm sorry" Jack said, pretending to sound sad. Ariel just rolled her eyes before smiling. "Jack." Ariel sighed. Ariel knew she would regret this later, but she quickly went and peck Jack on the cheek. "For luck" Ariel smiled.

Jack was in shock, the girl who must likely hated him, actually kissed him. All Jack did was grin a goofy smile. Jack suddenly felt something on his leg; it was Stitch clinging to his leg while whimpering. Jack petted his head. "Too bad your afraid of water, you're more useful than any crew of all! You little monster…" Jack then looked at Alex; the two stared at each other for a moment. Both of them had their differences, and since they were both natural leaders, it lead to conflicts a lot. But despite their differences, despite the fact Jack was always flirting with Ariel. The Disney Warrior and the Half-Drunk Pirate had become best friends. They trusted each other with their lives, and fought side by side with loyalty and courage. After a few seconds of staring Jack broke the silence. "Alex, you would have made an excellent Pirate. If you ever want to leave the cushy lifestyle and come for an adventure, call me, I'll be happy to make you me first mate" Alex chuckled, just the kind of response he was expecting from Jack Sparrow. "Thanks Jack, that means a lot, but I've had enough adventure for awhile. Right now, I wanna relax."

Jack smiled warmly, just the kind of response he was expecting from Alex. "Well then, I guess this is where we part ways." Jack held out his hand. Alex gripped his hand firmly and shook. Never taking his eyes of Jack. 'Stay outta trouble, you old scalawag…" Alex grinned. Jack walked aboard The _Black Pearl _and walked over to the steering wheel. Never taking his eyes off Alex, Ariel, and Stitch. "I can't promise that mate, I'm Captain Jack Sparrow!" Jack called. The black sails of the _Pearl_ flapped down and caught the wind. The Black Pearl slowly pulled out of its landing place and set sail into the sunset. Alex stood on the beach and smiled. He looked up at Stitch who was sitting on his head. "Hey Stitch, you think we'll ever see that old seadog again?" Alex asked. "Jack Sparrow Ohana, Ohana means family, family means no one gets left behind, or forgotten." Stitch replied.

The sun was slowly setting and the moon was rising. Alex looked up at the stars as they appeared in the night sky. It had taken a long time but Alex did it. He made it to Bald Mountain, and he defeated Chernabog, stopped an Asteroid from destroying the planet, and met Xela, the Disney Warrior. And he had fallen in love. As Alex reflected on the past events, he knew that this was his purpose; this is what he was born to do. Alex knew though, that his parents would have been proud. Alex was yanked out of his thoughts by Ariel placing her hand on Alex's shoulder. Alex turned around only to have Ariel kiss him deeply. Alex closed his eyes and just stayed there. After a few second Ariel pulled away from Alex. "Was THAT for luck?" Alex asked. "No, THAT was an invitation to join me!" Ariel pointed upwards. Alex looked up and saw that Tinkerbell was hovering above them. She blasted the two with Pixie Dust and they slowly rose into the air. "C'mon Stitch!" Alex said holding out his hand. Stitch jumped up and climbed up his arm and onto is usual spot on his shoulder. "Hang on tight buddy!" Alex suddenly zoomed off across the ocean at high speed. Ariel laughed and zipped after him.

As Jack sailed into the distance he looked to the side and saw the figure of Alex fly by. Alex stopped and waved to Jack before rising into the air and began to aerial acrobatics in the moonlit sky. Jack smiled as he looked onto the deck of the _Black Pearl_ There he saw the Forest Sprite sitting on the railing smiling. "You know I taught the lad everything he knows…" Jack said bragging. The Forest Sprite giggled before taking off, over the ocean and heading back to the Great Forest. Jack looked straight ahead into the nighttime sky. "Now then, bring me that horizon…" Jack said to himself whipping out his compass.

If you were to look up into the moon that night, you would see something; you would see the silhouette of a boy. A boy who came out of nowhere, concurred all odds, and became a hero. The Disney Warrior. And if you were to gaze up at the boy's silhouette, and listen very closely, you would hear him, singing a song. _"Zip-a-dee-doo-dah, zip-a-dee-ay!  
My, oh my, what a wonderful day! Plenty of sunshine heading my way Zip-a-dee-doo-dah, zip-a-dee-ay! Mister Bluebird on my shoulder it's the truth, its actch'll! Ev'rything is satisfactch'll! Zip-a-dee-doo-dah, zip-a-dee-ay! Wonderful feeling, wonderful day!_

**The End**


	40. Special Thanks

**Special thanks to-**

Shiva the Sarcastic

Thanks for all the reviews, without them, if I can rest at night knowing that at least one person in this world likes my story, then I have done my job!

Dad

I would like to thank him for the Laptop I got for graduation, without it, I'd have to use the glitchy windows in the basement.

The guy who invented Email

Without Email, No way could a kid in New jersey, and a kid in Florida write a story on the internet.

Dan Man

Danno, without your idea's and creativeness, I never would've made it past chap.5 So from the bottom of my heart, thanks.

And to everyone else who read and reviewed, thanks!

Look out for Disney Warrior 2 presented by Jedimickey and Dan Man


End file.
